Boobie Sentai Bustanger
by GhostKaiser23
Summary: You all know this kind of story. Evil comes to Earth, five young people are given power and save the world. However this... Is not that story. Not quite. This is a much more... Adult version of the tale. As long as the world's safe who cares if our heroines screw along the way? Mature Content-M Weekly Update.
1. Chapter 1

**Boobie Sentai Bustanger**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own the Super Sentai.**

 **Warning: Lots of sexual content.**

 **Author's Note: This is a parody of Super Sentai. It's Ghost's first one so please enjoy.**

Space, the unending void, filled with stars, planets and species. Travelling through the stars was a spaceship, large and wide to accommodate a vast crew. It was travelling to a planet, filled with sentient life. Eight billion sentient lives to be approximate.

... And currently a penis shaped spaceship was flying towards earth

Inside the ship the captain, who had green skin and purple eyes. Long flowing ass length pink hair. Wears knee-high purple boots, elbow length purple gloves, an ankle length red cape and a black bra. "Enter the atmosphere." The captain ordered with a girlish voice

"Yes, Ma'am." The pilot answered,

The penis shaped spaceship began to penetrate the atmosphere and soar in the clouds. They had entered Earth.

*somewhere on Earth*

Travelling around on a bus, were five women friends, each of them talking among themselves about where they were going to next.

The first was 22 years old with B-Cup breasts, a tight red top, black leather pants. Brown hair, done in a ponytail, and blue eyes, wearing red lipstick and gold earrings. She looked to be of Greek descent

The second was a 21 years old, A-Cup breasts. Wearing a white long sleeve shirt, a pink tube top on top, blue jeans, black boots and a white headband with cat ears. Brown hair, in a pixie cut, and has natural colour brown eyes. No lipstick but wears pink eyeshadow and a black collar.

The third was a 20 years old A-Cup breasts, she had a white mid-thigh length sleeveless dress, white bag and pink shoes. Pink lip-gloss and small butterfly shaped stud earrings. Black hair in pigtails and green eyes.

The fourth was 21 years old B-Cup breasts. Having black leather pants, blue bra-like top, a blue jacket tied around her waist. Has some tattoos on her left arm and stomach. Has earrings, stomach piercing and a tongue piercing all having blue gems. Blonde hair, let loose down her back, and grey eyes. She was African American.

And lastly was 22 years old with B-Cup breasts. She was wearing a black mid-thigh length skirt, knee length hiker boots, a leather jacket and a normal looking black top. Wears a gold necklace, very short, spiky red hair and green eyes.

They were all talking about what they would be doing on this vacation

Mostly: finding a good time with some hot boys and sexy girls to be with.

The girls where all bi and highly sexual

So they were having an "All around the world" sexy time.

"So, where to next, Venus?" The headband wearing girl asked the red-topped girl

Venus smiled with a reply. "Well, Kitty, we've got Wildmont coming up next."

"That sounds cool!" The tattooed ebony baby grinned

"Come on, Ana. It's gonna be hot!" The white dressed girl answered

"Duh. It WILL be when WE'RE there, Angela." Ana smirked

"You're kinda quiet, Donna. Nothing to add?" Angela asked the black clothed girl.

"Just got a bad feeling." The black clad girl sighed

"Do you need a snuggle from, Kitty?" Kitty purred, teasing her.

"Fine." She laughed

Kitty sat in Donna's lap and purred gently, rubbing her body affectionately to her friend's.

Donna laughed and smiled

"Next stop, Wildmont bus-stop." The driver spoke trough the speakers.

"Nearly there." Venus nodded

Within the next fifteen minutes, the group of friends stopped at Wildmont Bus-Stop. Venus inhaled deeply and smiled. "Ah...breathe it in. A small city with a plethora of fun to be had."

"Hey, no one is staring at us." Angela commented

"Wha-? No way." Donna responded

"Hey, yeah. They aren't!" Ana answered looking around.

"Look at all the women." Kitty blinked

The group did as they were told, looking around... all the local women where either D-Cup or DD's!

"Holy." Ana started

"Fucking." Angela frowned

"Shit." Donna finished

"They're HUGE!" Kitty frowned

"Hey, tits don't make the women." Venus responded

"These guys seem to think so." Ana mumbled

Each of the men who they saw were ogling the D/DD-Cup women, almost drooling at them.

"Well...I guess. Maybe we should head to a hotel or something." Venus sighed, seeing her friend's point.

They all walked off, feeling defeated and not noticing the small glowing blue orb that hid in the shadows and followed them

*Back in space*

The spaceship that was once in Earth's atmosphere was now currently hovering around the stratosphere, keeping an eye on the beings from down below.

"My lady, we have found several beings whom we can extract their essences from." One of the alien's crew spoke

"Good. Prepare the Cumglomerate Gun, we need our first warriors to take over this planet!" The green skinned alien answered

"Yes ma'am!" The crew called

From the main head of the ship, where it looked like a cock-head, there was a large ray-gun like weapon pointed down at Earth, shooting down a white beam from the tip and hitting people down on the planet.

Materialising before "The Queen", were three humanoid figures. Almost monstrous...in fact VERY monstrous to the sight.

"Urp! Bleh! URGH!" The Queen almost threw up at the smell of the creature's appearance before they fully materialised. "What the hell?!" She groaned covered her nose.

Appearing before the Queen, were the three monsters. First was a large gnashing, toothy monster with wide eyes and slathering tongues. The second was a large bulbous brown creature with yellow droopy eyes and short stumpy arms and legs. And lastly was a humanoid with gashes, stretched out skin and almost skeletal meaty self.

"GAH! Close them off! Close them off!" The Queen called out, sealing the three in individual tubes. "Get a fucking air freshener in here!"

The crew agreed and got lots of tubes of freshener and nice smelling fragrances to kill the horrid smell.

"Shoot them into the sun! Oh... Oh FUCK that was disgusting!" The queen heaved "What the DICK are those humans INTO?!"

"It seems a portion of humans are into..."Guro", "Vore" and "Scat" fetishes, my queen. Shall we dispose of the humans who these vile creatures were a part of?" One of the crew asked

"Yes! Please! Do that world a favour." The Queen answered

The crew nodded and shot down another blast of energy, wiping out the small number of humans that were into those three fetishes.

The crew began to recharge the Cumglomerate Gun and searched for more palatable sexual tastes. "Okay, we believe we've got one."

"Is it better than the last three?" The alien Queen asked

"MUCH better." The crew answered

"Bring it up then." The Queen answered, holding a sort of plush toy.

It was a small green bear looking thing, which she hugged tightly so it was stuck between her breasts

...if she had any. The alien queen being flat as a washboard.

The figure before them was a humanoid fox/cat/raccoon sort of creature, wearing a black-fur suit and collar.

"Ah...MUCH better." The alien queen answered

"This being is made from the kink known as 'Cosplay'." A crew member explained

"Oh, so something simple...Very good. Send it to Earth." The Alien Queen nodded

The crew nodded and pressed buttons, green light surrounding the monster and making it disappear

"Watch out world...Queen Galatea is coming." The Alien Queen smiled

*Down on Earth*

Our five girls where leaving their hotel to take in the sights, clearly still depressed... When a massive pillar of green light appeared from nowhere in the middle of town

"Whoa!" Each of them called out

"What the hell's going on?" Angela asked

"It looks like a rave!" Ana responded

The light disappeared, revealing the Cosplay monster... Who began to laugh

"Err...who's that?" Venus asked

"Looks like a cosplayer." Kitty answered, knowing what a cosplayer looked like.

... And then the being began to shoot beams from its body, hitting random people. When the people stopped glowing they were... In cosplay to?

"Um...I'm confused is this frightening or a Saturday night?" Kitty asked

"How did those people suddenly wear costumes?" Venus blinked as she saw people in kinky outfits from EVERY form of media... and then the cosplaying people began to make out and rub the monsters body like they needed sex to survive

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! That's it, come to me you sexy cosplayers!" The cosplay monster laughed heartily.

"...Oh fuck, no!" Ana answered, going down and definitely sounded pissed off.

"Huh?" Kitty blinked

"Where's she going?" Angela asked

"Dang it, Ana!" Venus called out, following her.

"We've got to get her before she gets in trouble." Donna answered

The group chased after her, slightly confused for that outburst

"Hey, cosplayer!" Ana called out. "What the hell're you doing?"

"Huh?" the monster blinked, looking at the girls "... What do you unsexy flat-chested bitches want?!"

"Un...Unsexy-!" Venus glared

"Flat-!" Donna followed

"BITCHES?!" Angela yelled

"Listen here you cunt!" Kitty yelled in anger.

"Go away!" A random cosplay-beamed civilian said

"I-You what?" Venus answered

"We don't need you. Fuck off!" Another random cosplay-beamed civilian added

Ana snarled, ready to say her problem

"You dumb brained...Did ALL your brains end up in your dicks and tits?!" Ana yelled

The mass of people stopped, listening to her

"Can't you see that this thing is using you? You're all brainless drones!" Ana answered

"Go away, you're dressed normally." One of them said

"Huh?" Venus asked

"No "Normal Clothes" only cosplayers!" The hypnotised people responded and...almost chanted.

"Let's go. This place is weird." Donna mumbled

"Yeah, sounds good." Angela added

"This is NOT what cosplaying is about!" Kitty added , especially as the monster pulled out a massive dick

"Holy shit!" Venus gasped

"That's a MONSTER of a cock!" Donna added

"What a weirdo monster." Angela mumbled

"Let's get out of-" Ana huffed before the five friends were teleported to a different location

*Elsewhere*

"-Here." Ana continued as they saw that they were now in a different location...somewhere sci-fi and...VERY phallic and breast-like.

"... Da fuck?" They all blinked

Appearing in one of the tubes was a figure of a woman. It was a lined-creation hologram of an E-Cup woman wearing a silvery-blue uniform and flowing neon blue hair.

"Hello there." the woman spoke to the five.

"THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?" Venus yelled

"Calm yourself. I am Sensula, a guardian of sex." The hologram answered calmly, trying to explain herself.

"... A what?" Kitty blinked

"A guardian of sex. Or to your species, an alien protector of love and sexual practices." Sensula answered kindly

"And why are we here?" Venus asked

"Because I saw how you reacted to that monster. How you are all sexually active without the need for giant breasts or asses. Meaning that you are great candidates to be my Super Sentai." Sensula answered

"... A super taskforce?" Kitty blinked, able to speak a bit of Japanese

"That's correct." Sensula answered, nodding

"Uh-uh...No way. You want US to be your...champions of poontang?" Ana asked

"... Sounds kinda hot." Angela commented

"It is." Sensula answered

"...What's the catch? Why're you here?" Venus asked

"You have seen the monster in town." The AI said

"Yeah, that's freaky as fuck." Donna answered

"That's a monster sent from Queen Galatea, who wants to conquer your world." Sensula answered "Disgracing the act of sex itself!"

"Yeah, we saw...But how're we gonna stop it? We're not exactly dressed for this." Donna answered

"Which is why I'll give you a Sentai Suit and disguise." Sensula answered, pointing to five circles on the floor

The five walked over, seeing five sleek silver guns set up in separate coloured circles

"Are these dildo guns?" Donna asked, grasping the first one in her hand.

And it was true. The barrel of the guns being different coloured dildos, Donna's being black

"I've got white." Angela spoke

"Blue for me." Ana added

"I've got pink." Kitty followed suit

"And I've got red." Venus ended

"They are your BoobBlasters, your transformation devices." The AI explained "Calling 'Breast Expansion' as you press the trigger will make you transform. It is voice locked and DNA locked so they cannot be stolen."

"Wait..."Breast Expansion"? THAT'S our disguise?" Ana asked

"Yes." Sensula answered.

"Hmm...Let me go first." Venus spoke stepping forward.

"Very well." The AI answered

"BREAST EXPANSION!" Venus called out, clicking the trigger and began to transform in a ray of light from the gun

The red light shot from the tip of the penis of the dildo gun, red light wrapping around her body... And then her body 'expanded' as the light 'exploded' and disappeared revealing Venus' new form. She was encased in a red latex suit that hugged her body in all the right places. She had a set of white knee high high-heeled boots with black trim at the top, the tops of the boots being an almost spike like pattern. She also had white gloves that go half way down her forearm with black trim at the end. Around her waist was a bright yellow belt that looked like a garter belt. On her head was a red motorbike helmet with a silver mouth guard and a black visor, her hair tucked inside perfectly. However that was not all as she had a crimson armoured bra and crimson red shoulder armour... And her breasts where now E-Cups!

Venus looked down at her body...and justifiably screamed in shock "AAAHHHH! WHOA! Whoa! What happened to my tits?! HOW am I standing up?"

"Holy fuck! Venus, you've got bazookas!" Kitty gasped

"These transformations reflect your true selves on the inside; in addition, any changes to your physique will be rebalanced by the power you now have, not hindering your balance or centre of gravity at all." Sensula answered

As Venus heard all that, she was grabbing her tits, making sure that they were real...They were. And they were just as sensitive.

She moaned deeply, falling to her knees from the surprise pleasure

"Oh...FUCK! Yeah...These are mine alright. All the right spots too." Venus moaned under the motorbike helmet.

"Our turn!" Ana spoke

"Alright." The remaining girls answered

"BREAST EXPANSION!" They spoke, clicking the dildo-guns and began to transform into their respective colours.

At once the light wrapped around them and morphed, shattering away to reveal their new forms which were mostly the same as Venus'

Only there were some..."subtle" differences.

Where Venus had E-Cup breasts; Kitty was in a pink uniform with cat ears and a tail including D-Cup tits, Angela was in white armour with a silver thong and D-Cup breasts, Ana had blue armour with a cyan belt around her left leg with some stomach armour and D-Cup tits.

Donna's uniform was quite plain, but it was mainly black, but what was different about her was that her breasts were DD-Cup

"Whoa...! My tits are so bouncy!" Kitty joked, hopping on the spot showing off her bouncy tits.

"We've... Got big tits." Ana blinked in amazement

"As I said: These transformations reflect the true you." The AI answered. "You are now the: Boobie Sentai Bustangers!"

"... That sounds like a joke name." Venus pointed out

"Do you want to save the world, or lose your new bosoms?" Sensula asked

"Okay, okay, we're going." Venus sighed

"Good. And don't forget: your bodies are your weapons." Sensula answered, teleporting them

*back to town*

The five stumbled as they reappeared in town out of nowhere

"What the? Who're you five?" The cosplay monster asked staring at the girls.

"Er... we're Boobie Sentai Bustanger?" Venus said, rubbing her neck awkwardly

"And we're here to kick your cosplaying ass!" Ana added

"You're in costume already. Why don't you join us?" the monster asked

"Join us...Join us...Join-" The large group of mind-controlled people began to chant

"NO! None of that! Shame on YOU!" Donna ordered

"No "Village of the Damned", BS!" Angela added

"But joining in wouldn't be bad." Kitty commented

"Huh?!" The other four asked

"What? He's got a good cock and well...I AM a cosplayer." Kitty answered

"Kitty." They frowned

"Ooh-hoo-hoo-hoo! Yes! Yes, flock to me, cosplayers! You will join me to return to my queen!" The cosplay monster called out, monologing.

"... Yeah, let's kick his ass." Kitty growled

The five friends headed in, going to kick the monster's ass...But honestly, they didn't know much fighting outside of brawling.

But they did know one important move...

KICK TO THE DICK! FIVE TIMES COMBO!

And cue the painful groans, the slow-mo scenes...and the

C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER!

"A-WOOOOOOO!" The monster roared in pain as it exploded into goop.

"... That was easy." Venus blinked

"Yeah, it was." Donna added

"Urgh...What happened?" The hypnotised people groaned as they were coming out of their trance, their costumes disappearing

"Um...They're getting naked." Angela spoke

"Guess that's part and parcel for being controlled by monsters." Venus answered

"...I wonder if we can have some fun?" Ana smirked, looking at the naked men, especially as the guys happily stared at the sexy Sentai girls bodies

"Hello, boys...Care for some Super Sexy Sentai?" Ana teased, stroking her body.

The guys nodded and got up, eager to have sex with the heroines.

"Um, wait a sec...Blue Ranger." Venus spoke, holding her friend back.

"The heck?" Ana snapped

"Listen, as much as **I** want to do this...Isn't there like an unwritten rule about boning innocents?" Venus asked among her friends.

"Says who?" Ana asked

"Says...heroes?" Venus asked

'Sentai, are you there?' Sensula's voice asked through the helmets.

"Sensula? How're you-?" Donna asked

'There is NO rule that you can't have a reward after saving these people. Enjoy.' Sensula responded, reassuring them.

"Yes!" Angela grinned

"No limits, Sensula?" Donna asked

'No limits. As long as you maintain the uniforms, your bodies will remain the same.' Sensula answered.

"Isn't that kinda cheating?" Kitty asked

'It's what you feel the most comfortable.' Sensula answered

"Hey, err...we gonna do this?" One of the guys spoke

"Of course." Venus nodded "But the suits stay on."

"Bitchin'." The men smiled

*Time Skip*

The girls were currently in different hotel rooms, where each of the girls were currently having their respective boy-toys.

Venus moaned, her silver mouth plate having removed itself as she gives head up and down on her man's cock

"Ah, ah, holy crap...You're fucking good!" The man moaned, feeling Venus' mouth around his cock

"Hmm-hmm-hmm." Venus lapped against his cock, getting wet from it, letting her new E-Cup tits sway from each bob.

She pulled back with a 'Pop', rapidly flicking her tongue against the tip

"Ah...Wh-Why'd you stop?" The man panted

"Cause I'm not done yet." Venus smiled, teasing his cock as she reached her tits and wrapped them around his member, making it disappear in her soft tits. "Get ready for some soft tits."

"AH!" The man groaned, spraying a bit of pre-cum on her tits. "Oh fuck... They... They are... So soft even through... The... the armour!" He moaned

"And you're not soft yet. Good boy." Venus teased, continuing her tit-job and looking up at her toy-boy.

"Oh Red!" The man groaned, his cum spraying onto her armoured chest

"Wow...You came quite a bit." Venus teased, licking up his cum and pushed him down onto the bed. "I hope you're ready for some Sexy Sentai."

"Yeah... Ride me Red." He grinned, running his hands over her red latex clad thighs

"Hope you're still hard." She teased as she lowered herself onto his cock, her firm young body felt him enter her and both moaned happily.

"Oh yes!" She moaned, running her hands over his chest and shoulder

"Ah, ah, oh fuck...Yes. Yes! So fucking tight!" The toy-boy moaned happily, wanting to cum into her pussy.

He buried his face between her armoured breasts, marvelling at the softness and he fucked her. There was no actual tear in her suit, or a zipper, he was using her suit like a condom as he ploughed her

"Oh fuck! yes, yes that's it! Fuck me, HARD!" Venus moaned happily, bouncing on the man's cock feeling her suit rub inside her as it seemed to stimulate her as well; like it was rubbing her entire body.

"Oh fuck cumming!" She moaned, her tongue hanging out of her mouth lightly

"Oh...FUCK!" The man moaned, climaxing in her pussy, but being stopped by the suit's design.

But the suit seemed to absorb it, while also giving Venus the feeling of being creampied

"A-AH...!" Venus moaned happily, feeling her satisfaction. "Hmm...Got another round in you, boy-toy?"

*In another room*

Kitty was moaning, on all fours as her 'friend' fucked her from behind

"Oh god...You're one crazy Cat-Girl!" The "friend" moaned, fucking her with his cock, feeling the pussy's tight pussy

Unlike his friend, he had actually made a hole in the suit to fuck his girl directly

"Ah, ah, ah, ah! Yes! Fuck this kitty! Fuck my kitty pussy!" Kitty moaned, acting cute to get more out of him.

"Fuck Pink, you're so god damn sexy!" The man moaned, reaching under her and playing with her breasts... Which started to make her moan super loudly as she began to cum

"Ah, ah, K-Kitty cumming!" Kitty moaned as she squirted on the man's cock.

... And she kept cumming! The more the man played with her large breasts, the more she came. Almost like she was being milked for orgasm's!

"Kitty's cumming! More and more! Kitty's cumming!" Kitty moaned happily

"FUCK!" The man moaned, knowing he was about to cum... and pulled out "R... Roll over, squeeze your breasts together." He panted as he rubbed his hard cock quickly

"Like this?" She asked, moaning as she did as she was told

"Yeah! Fuck!" He moaned, cumming over her large breasts... And Kitty feeling like she was being creampied, cumming again

"Hmm! Yes! Kitty gets cream!" Kitty smiled

*In another room*

Ana had pinned a man down, enjoying dominating this man with her body, but right now she was getting her ass fucked by the man...and SHE was winning.

"You like that? You like that?" She asked, the blue ranger grunting as she slammed her hips down repeatedly

"Ah, fuck! Your ass! It's so tight! I-I'm cumming! Third shot!" The man grunted filling Ana's ass.

"Bastard, I still haven't cum." She grunted, still fucking her own ass

"I-I'm sorry...It's just SO good!" The man moaned. "I can keep going."

Ana grunted, slamming her hips up and down faster and faster "Next time... you cum ON my ass, not IN my ass." She ordered

"Y-Yes! I will, I'll cum ON. AH!" The man moaned, feeling how soft and wild Ana was.

He loved it!

'Oh fuck, this guy better cum on my ass, this time.' Ana thought, bouncing on his cock. 'It'll feel really nice on my latex ass!'

"I-I'm gonna cum!" The man moaned

"On my ass...On my ass!" Ana ordered as she felt her ass empty of his cock and drip cum out from it until her latex-covered ass was covered with the man's cum.

Once again the suit absorbed the cum, Ana feeling like someone was cumming deep in her womb... Which made HER cum

"AHHH! Yeah...Fuck, me..." Ana moaned happily.

*In another room*

"Ah, ah, ah, ah! Oh fuck! Y-Your so good!" A girl with D-Cup tits moaned as she felt Angela's pussy rub against her own

"You like that? Do ya?" The white ranger moaned, hugging the girls leg

"Yes, yes! I love it! Fuck!" The woman moaned happily, cumming from Angela's technique.

Angela moaned, grinning under her helmet that she had one of these big boobied bitches moaning for her

"I-I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" The girl moaned as she squirted on Angela's costume and her pussy lips.

Again.

The feeling of the pussy juice shot up to Angela's womb, making her cum from the sensation of lesbian fucking this woman...and she loved it

*With Donna*

Donna was currently teasing two people in her room, one girl and one guy. The guy had handcuffs and a cock ring on, while the girl was submissive and putty in Donna's hands

She was using her boot to play with the man's cock, the girl lying on her lap and being fingered

"How do my fingers feel, girly?" Donna whispered seductively into the girl's ear. "And how does my foot feel, boy?"

"So good Mistress Black! Yes! Yes! So fucking good!" The girl moaned, leaning against her

"These big tits...They're so naughty, like your pussy...Dripping wet already." Donna teased

"And you, boy?" She smirked at the guy he was giving a booted-footjob

"I-I want to cum, mistress! I want to cum!" The boy moaned lustfully.

"Do you?" She grinned

"Yes! Yes, so much! Please let me cum on you!" The boy moaned as she girl squirted on Donna's costume.

Donna smirked and used the heel of her boot to break the cock ring, the man shooting his cum onto her suit's leg shining against the black latex suit

And just like with the others suits, the semen and pussy juice was absorbed by the suit and Donna felt like she was being creampied

*Elsewhere*

The goo that was the Cosplay monster began to reform, growing back to normal size and sparking

"Grr...OW! My dick!" The monster groaned

As he said that his form began to change, gaining a darker colour scheme...

*Back with the girls*

Our Sexy Sentai where meeting back up outside their hotel rooms, smiling proudly at themselves

"Well?" Venus asked

"Fucking. Great." Ana responded with a glowing smile and her arms behind her head

"Best fucks, YET!" Kitty added

"Man the guys went wild for us in these suits." Angela smiled

"Guys AND girls. In my case at least." Donna smirked

"If all this is over, I wonder if we can keep the suits." Kitty joked

"You are a Sentai." Their mentor said in their minds "And your work is not yet over."

"What're you talking about? We beat the monster and he's a pile of sludge. It's nothing else." Angela answered

"When you beat a monster they explode." The AI explained "And the only way to kill a monster is using a finisher, your guns. What you did was allow him to come back a BIT stronger."

"Then why didn't you tell us?!" Venus snapped

"Because your suits where low on power since I forgot to plug them in all these years." The AI said... Making the girls freeze

"... What?" Donna blinked

"Your suits are powered by semen, pussy juice. Sex. They absorb it and not only grow stronger, but make you better at using them. Didn't any of you notice you now know how to fight?"

"...I thought that was just a dick punch." Donna answered

"So you're telling us, we gotta blow a load using our guns on that monster or it won't stay down?" Venus asked

"Yes. There is a button on the top of the gun to preform the finisher. But you should kick it's ass first."

"Alright...So where is this monster?" Ana asked

As she said that... Everyone else glowed and where suddenly in cosplay again. Only this time... They where roleplaying as well

"Uh-oh..." Kitty frowned

"I think this is the next stage." Angela added

"Okay everyone, try not to hurt them TOO badly." Venus answered

The group nodded, pulling out their dildo guns and charging into battle

"HHAAAAAAA!" The girls yelled as they went in guns blazing hitting and beating down the mind-controlled roleplay-cosplayers.

They were throwing skilful punches, flipping their foes, kicking them hard and shooting their guns

They were going down one by one, until there was only seven left. The six that the girls were fucking not long ago and the monster who's causing all this.

"Who the fuck are you sluts?!" The monster yelled

The girls were about to answer... When the suits GAVE them their answer "RedLust." Venus said, holding her breasts

"BlueLust." Ana winked under her helmet, her back to her opponents and rubbing her ass teasingly

"BlackLust." Donna said, a hand on her hip sensually while her other hand rubbed her neck

"PinkLust." Kitty grinned, hugging her tail

"WhiteLust." Angela finished, rubbing between her legs

"We are the sensual guardians!" Venus called "Boobie Sentai..."

"Bustanger." The five called, striking sexy posses as spotlights seemed to shine on them

...

"God damn that's hot." One of the mind-controlled people responded with a lusty smile

"What the-? Never mind, get those sluts!" The monster called out

The people tried... And then called over, their legs still weak from sex

"What's wrong with these weaklings?" The monster asked in shock

"We worked those sexy toys before you reformed." WhiteLust answered

"They're too exhausted to fight us." BlackLust added

"So that means, just you and us, Cos-Cock." RedLust finished

Red and Blue charged, preforming a double kick to the creature's chest

"Oof!" The creature grunted as he was kicked back

Pink and White followed suit and tripped him up, to deal a chin punch.

Black leaped above her four friends and rocketed down to the monster, pinning him to the floor with her feet.

"And stay down." She ordered in her dominatrix tone, running her finger down his chin before jumping back to her friends

"Ready Lusts?" RedLust asked, getting her gun out

"Ready!" The others responded, getting their own guns out as the monster was grunting trying to get back up.

"Fire!" RedLust ordered; the five of them aimed their dildo-guns at the monster, shooting rays of their respective colour at the creature causing it to pixilate and spark with coloured lightning before exploding in a giant goop cloud before evaporating

"We did it!" They all cheered, hugging each other

"First monster: knocked dead!" Ana cheered

"We're awesome!" Angela added

'Congratulations Sentai, you've defeated your first enemy. But be warned, more will come.' Sensula warned them through their helmets

*In Space*

"Noooooo! I can't believe Cos-Cock lost!" Galatea whined as she saw her creation die.

She was slumped in her chair, clearly upset... But at the same time, she found those girls sexy as hell!

"Hmm...Captain!" Queen Galatea commanded

"Yes, Queen Galatea?" The captain asked

"I want some ice cream! ...And ten minutes on my own!" Queen Galatea answered

"Y-Yes, My Queen! ...Any particular flavour?" The captain asked

"Chocolate!" She answered

The captain, running off in fear

"Right, nobody disturbs me for the next ten minutes!" Queen Galatea ordered and went to her room...Where she promptly began to wank off to the images of the Sentai. "Oh, fuck! Why? Why are the sexiest girls against me?"

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Boobie Sentai Bustanger**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own the Super Sentai.**

 **Warning: Lots of sexual content.**

 **Author's Note: This is a parody of Super Sentai. It's Ghost's first one so please enjoy.**

Reviews:

Dbone68: Yes it is.

Church2550: Boom! Here's another chapter!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was the next day, the group were currently in the hotel having breakfast and wondering what they were going to do next. Seeing as they had to stay in case of another monster attack.

But they had dehenshined, AKA deactivated their transformation. And they had their special guns stored in their bags

They couldn't hang around as their transformed selves all day every day. They needed to recharge them at some point, but right now it wasn't the time.

They were just relaxing and enjoying themselves

"So, what's the plan girls?" Venus asked

"I dunno, probably look around town. See what's here?" Donna answered

"I think I'm gonna try and score." Ana answered

"Ana-L Young, you're insatiable." Kitty teased

"I'm sure that a bunch of guys would love to blow 'BlueLust'." Ana whispered with a laugh

"True, most can be said for ANY of us." Angela teased with a smirk

"We ARE the talk of the town." Donna nodded

"So; why not take advantage of this?" Ana added

"Huh?" Venus blinked

"We can go out and get all the dick we want!" Ana elaborated

"Oh, jeez, Ana..." Venus sighed.

"It's foolproof." Ana answered

"Calm down." Angela urged

"I-But-...Dang it, fine." Ana sighed and slumped in her seat.

She crossed her arms, grumbling under her breath

"We'll probably do something later. Okay?" Venus reassured her.

"Yeah, yeah..." Ana sighed

*in space*

"Good morning, your highness." The Captain spoke

"I guess. Have you found another fetish we can harvest with the Cumglomerate gun?" Queen Galatea asked

"We believe we have. Quite a common one and one that isn't disgusting." The captain answered

"Bring it to life then." She ordered

"Fire the laser!" The captain ordered

"I'mma firin' the lazer!" A crewmen answered

The crew was silent for a second... Before the shot was fired

The bright light enveloped Wildmont and began to separate the fetish from the people, forming up into the spaceship before the Queen and crew.

It was now a tongue and mouth like creature, not horrific like the first creature, but it was slightly scary.

"Oh god! It's not the vore thing again is it?" The queen flinched

"No, no. This is "Blowjobs"." The captain reassured her

"Call me "Luscious Sucker"." The monster answered sensually, licking its lips with its tongues.

And a large cock appeared from its crotch

"Oh...! Okay. That's better." Queen Galatea answered. "Go to Earth and collect me a harem!"

"Yes, my queen!" The monster answered

"... Cam I have a blowjob first?"

"Of course my queen. Anything for you." The monster answered, getting to its knees as it approached the queen first, grasping her cock and proceeded to let its tongues and main mouth to pleasure her.

Queen Galatea was astounded at this feeling. It was like a dozen tongues were teasing her cock all at once, the warmth of its mouth and the softness of its lips...it was so good she grasped the monster's head and began to skull-fuck it.

"Oh fuck!" She moaned happily

"Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm!" The Blowjob monster moaned happily, feeling Galatea's cock down its throat.

"Cumming!" She moaned

The monster drunk down the hot sticky cum from Queen Galatea's cock and smiled. Pulling back and responded happily. "Did I do well, my Queen?"

"Yes." She moaned happily "Now... Thrust your cock in my mouth, I want YOUR cum now."

"My Queen?" The monster asked

"Your majesty...Isn't that kind of...large?" The Captain commented cautiously.

"Do you doubt me, Captain?" Galatea responded angrily

"N-No your majesty! I'm just concerned." He responded

"Good. Now give me the dick." she ordered

"Yes, your Majesty!" Luscious Sucker answered, bringing his cock to Galatea's lips and letting her take it

It loved getting and giving blowjobs, and the queen was surprisingly good!

'Oh FUCK! It's so big! It's so good!' Galatea moaned, feeling the cock slide down her mouth and throat.

"AH! My queen! Your mouth is amazing!" The monster commented, thrusting happily in her mouth

His balls slapped against her chin lightly as he thrust, his body shaking in pleasure

'Come on, cum. Cum for your Queen!' Galatea mentally ordered, feeling herself getting hard.

The monster moaned and came

"HMM!" Galatea exclaimed as she felt the monster's cum slide down her throat and fill her up. "Ah...! Oh...fuck...that's great. Yesh...Yesh...*Gulp*, that'll do. Go to Earth, get me my new harem." She smiled

"Yes ma'am." The monster nodded

*On Earth*

The girls were going around the city, just enjoying themselves while also trying to flirt with some random boys and girls.

They were currently eating ice cream as well, joking around

"So, what's next after ice-cream headaches?" Angela joked

"Body shots?" Donna joked

"Hmm. Nice thought, though it's a bit early." Venus answered

"Awww." Kitty pouted

"I'm not up for a pre-noon hangover. Okay?" Venus answered

"Fine." they sighed

"Post-noon is fine." Venus added

"Yes!" They cheered

The group headed off to find what to do, mostly just hang around town.

They did not notice the moaning from an alley

In the alley, there were three people giving and receiving blowjobs by Luscious Sucker.

"That's it...That's it. Let your fetishes flow...surrender for Queen Galatea." The monster answered "Give me your cum!"

The people climaxed into the monster feeling their energy and minds become slaves to it...And passed out.

"There, the first lot to be taken into the harem. Now to find some more." Luscious Sucker smiled to itself.

*Time Skip*

"Ah!" The girls sighed happily, having finished a round of shots

"Nothing like a midday shot to wake a girl up." Ana smiled

"Yeah, *hiccup*. Excuse me." Kitty added

"I could really go for a dick." Donna grinned

"You and me both, sister." Venus added

"I think we might be in luck." Angela pointed to a group of five men, chugging some beers back.

"We gonna transform?" Ana asked quietly

"We COULD...It might grab everyone's attention and our cover will be exposed." Venus answered

"Not HERE." Donna rolled her eyes "But to get the guys!"

"Oh, hell yeah. Let's do it." Kitty agreed

"Fine." Venus sighed with a smile

The girls smiled and headed out, going behind the club and began to change.

"Ready?" Venus asked

"Ready!" the girls smirked and got their dildo-guns and began to activate them

'What're you five doing?' Sensula asked through their dildo-guns

"GAH!" The girls called out in shock

"S-Sensula? What the heck are you doing in our things?" Kitty asked

"We were about to change and have some fun, didn't you say the suits ran on cum?" Venus asked

"You can do that later." Their mentor frowned

"Oh what? Why? Where's the fire?" Angela asked

"Our enemies have unleashed another monster, you must find it." The AI informed

"Oh, mother-Fine!" Ana groaned

"Alright, Sensula. We'll go look for it." Venus answered

They ended the call and ran off in different directions

'Damn it. I wanted some dick.' The girls thought, looking over through the town

Little did they know what was to cum

Kitty headed through the mall, Angela went through the market, Donna was looking through the cabins, Ana went to the main streets and...Somehow Venus ended up around the Red Light District.

"How did I get here?" She wondered aloud

*In town*

The monster was currently collecting more and more people for his Queen's harem. And right now there was about twenty.

... Too bad it didn't enjoy the members much

"Hmm...too boring for me. So...Plain." The monster sighed. "I need some better servants."

It noticed a girl in red walking through the red light district, getting its attention

"Hmm...Sexy red, smaller tits than this lot...And looks to be unashamed of being here this time of day. SHE might prove to be a good servant." Luscious Sucker smiled

The monster grinned, walking out slowly

"Hello there, sexy..." The monster smiled, calling out to the girl in red

"Huh? Whoa!" The girl in red called out, it being Venus.

"Want to have a good time?" Luscious Sucker licked its lips, letting its cock get bigger

Venus reached for her gun, preparing to pull it out and transform. But seeing the hard cock... It was like she was hypnotized

"N-No...I...It...it's so...BIG!" Venus' eyes hazed over, smelling the pheromones of the cock and was drawn to it.

"That's right. It's all for you. Why don't you taste it?" Luscious Sucker egged her on, letting Venus take it all in.

Venus nodded, getting on her knees as she licked her lips

"Let's see if you can take my length." Luscious Sucker smiled, feeling Venus' lips and tongue caress his massive member...before she swallowed it whole. "AH! Oh, My Queen!" It moaned happily, feeling her lips reach down to its base.

"Qwweb?" Venus asked around the cock, bobbing her head slowly

"Ah, that's it. Your mouth...It's so tight! So experienced!" The monster moaned, almost wanting to skull-fuck Venus

In fact, it did

Venus was moaning louder and louder, taking this monster's cock deep and hard down her throat. She had taken cocks like this before...but this was different. Wild and controlling, hard and sensual. Like it was just MADE for blowjobs!

'Cumming! I-I'm cumming!' Venus thought, her eyes rolling back into her head.

She moaned loudly and came as she sucked his cock

"AH! Oh, My Queen...I've found one...A perfect candidate." Luscious Sucker smiled happily, slowly removing his cock from Venus' mouth. "You came. You came from my cock. Excellent!"

"W... What?" Venus blinked, shaking her head. Her gun was glowing a bit, her mind clearing

"Huh? How? You're free from my control?" Luscious Sucker gasped

"What?!" Venus yelled, punching his dick in anger when he said 'control'

"OW! My dick! You punched me in the dick!" The monster screamed and paced backwards in pain.

"I'm NOT under your control!" Venus answered, using her gun to contact the others. "Lusts, I've found the monster! Red Light District!"

"Right!" They nodded

Venus nodded and span her gun, transforming

"BREAST EXPANSION!" Venus called out, activating her gun.

Her body was quickly enveloped in her red light and soon she was in her sexy red costume, her tits grew to the size of E-Cups and she placed her hands on them to extenuate their voluptuousness

"RedLust!" Venus called out

"A Bustanger?! I grabbed a Bustanger?" The monster gasped

"... Want to keep giving me a blowjob?" He asked with a slight grin "I didn't cum."

"I'd rather bust your nut in a different way." RedLust answered, going in and began to fight the monster with her fists and kicks.

She noticed she wasn't fighting as fast or as powerfully as she was the other day

'Guess Sensula was right. We DO need to recharge these every day.' Venus thought.

"I was worried about this? You're WEAK!" Luscious Sucker laughed, grabbing her and held her with his mouthed hands. "If your teammates are as weak as this, I've nothing to worry about."

"Oh yeah, dick-shit?" Ana responded appearing from the streets "BREAST EXPANSION!"

"BREAST EXPANSION!" The remaining girls answered transforming into their Sentai forms.

The four jumped forwards, their heeled feet hitting him in the face

"OWWW!" Luscious Sucker screamed, being pinned down by the Bustangers.

"You okay, Red?" BlackLust asked

"I'm fine. Thanks for the rescue." RedLust answered

"This. Is. For. Hurting. Our. FRIEND!" PinkLust and WhiteLust called out as they did multiple hits on the monster.

"Crotch-Shot!" BlueLust added, punching the guy in the dick again.

"WHY?! WHY THE DICK?!" the monster cried as it fell over "Dickers, attack!"

"The hell are "Dickers"?" BlackLust asked as dozens of...what could only be described as "Motion filled Sex-dolls" appeared and were doing...some weird form of "wave your arms like a muppet while jumping up and down" dance.

"... What the fuck?" The group blinked

"Dicker's attack them! Now!" Luscious Sucker ordered as its minions raced forwards, stopping their wacky dance and started to fight.

"Oh shit!" RedLust called out.

The group were dodging and fighting back, taking and giving back as much damage as they could.

Overall the creatures were not that tough; however with the number of them they were forced apart so they had to fight solo

"Damn, don't these guys stay down?" BlueLust asked punching another Dicker in the face.

"How'd you know they're-Never mind I retract that comment." WhiteLust responded, seeing the namesake of the "Dickers", mostly the eleven inch floppy cocks they had.

It did seem like none of them could get hard so the girls felt no worry there

"Gotta feel sorry for them in some regard." PinkLust commented, throwing one away

"How's that?" BlackLust asked

"Can't get it up." PinkLust answered

"Gah! Useless, Dickers!" Luscious Sucker groaned

"Guys...I'm running on steam, here." RedLust called out

"Seriously?!" BlackLust gasped

"I need to recharge." RedLust nodded

"We've got your back. Try and get some juice." BlueLust answered

"From sure though?!" PinkLust reminded

"... I got an idea." Venus smiled, backing up from the minions and going towards the monster

"What're you doing?!" WhiteLust called out

"What ARE you doing?" Lucious Sucker asked, worried about how RedLust was coming towards it.

"Come on big boy, didn't you say you hadn't cum yet?" She smirked, pushing him onto his back

"Oof! Y-Yes. Yes, that's right." The monster answered, seeing his cock being held by RedLust.

"You've got cum to spare...and **I** need a top up." She smiled positioning her pussy over his throbbing member.

"Let's go." She purred, lowering herself onto his dick with her suit pushing inside her with his dick

"AH! My god!" The monster gasped, feeling the softness of the latex and the tightness of her pussy. "So good! You're so tight!"

*back in the spaceship*

"What the hell?! It was winning! How is that RedLust taking control of it?" Galatea shouted in anger, not believing that their creation was being dominated by Venus.

... While rubbing her cock to the sight

"Maybe it's due to her natural sexual prowess, Your Highness." The captain answered

"I guess...Oh god, she's fucking sexy." Galatea answered, still jerking off. "I wish she was slurping all over my cock!"

'I can agree with you on that one my Queen.' The captain thought to himself

*Back on Earth*

"Ah, ah, ah, ah! Oh god! This is so good! I-I'm cumming!" Luscious Sucker moaned as his thrusts within RedLust became more fervent and excited.

"In me, in me big guy!" RedLust moaned as she felt her pussy being filled by the monster's cum. Her suit and powers getting recharged from the copious amount of cum it was absorbing, back to 100%!

However before anything else comes happen, RedLust disappeared in a green light

"Oh no! RedLust!" The Bustangers called out in shock

"AH!" Luscious Sucker moaned, squirting mid-air.

The Dickers where a defeated, leaving just the four girls and Luscious Sucker... And they all gained hearts in their eyes as they looked at his cock

*In space*

Venus grunted as she fell onto a metal floor, still fully morphed

"Oh...Ow...That hurt." Venus groaned. "Where am I?" She wondered, looking around and saw that she was surrounded and in a glass tube. "Hey! Who're you?"

"Hello, RedLust." The evil space queen smiled as she walked towards the teleportation tube

"You know who I am?" RedLust asked as she looked at Queen Galatea. 'She's not bad looking...She's actually cute.'

"Oh yes. I've been keeping an eye on you and your Bustangers for the past few days." She answered

"After you beat the crap out of my first monster."

"Your monster?" She frowned

"That's right. MY monster. You and your little "troop" are getting in my way." Galatea answered

The tube opened, Galatea cupping Venus' masked cheek

"What do you want with me?" Venus asked, looking at Galatea with an intense look.

Poke

Venus looked down and saw the queen's cock, pressing against her thighs. "OH...Oh...Alright. I see your "point"." Venus smiled

And oh FUCK was it a big point!

It must've been as thick and as long as an arm!

"So...With your attention fully took. Shall we go to my quarters, Ms. RedLust?" Galatea asked, in a sensual fashion

"Sure." Venus nodded. For some reason the fact this woman was making monsters and her friends were in danger... It wasn't even crossing her mind and she didn't know why, nor did she care

"Captain, don't disturb us...and maintain a vigil on Luscious Sucker's progress." Galatea ordered

"Yes Ma'am!" The Captain saluted and bowed, doing just that...and seemed to smile as he turned his back on his Queen

"Now...Show me what you've got, RedLust." Galatea ordered, leading her to her bedroom where it had several toys and star-charts surrounding the place.

"It's beautiful." Venus whispered as she looked around the bedroom, Galatea sitting on her fancy bed

"Thanks...I saw your performance on Luscious Sucker...I was impressed. I didn't think that a human could take down a foot long cock." Galatea smiled "I wonder if you can take mine, my sexy red lover."

'"Sexy red lover"?' Venus thought while smiling. "Alright...What shall I call you "Queen"?" Venus asked as she knelt to Galatea's bed and felt the Queen's throbbing cock by her face.

"Call me "Galatea"...Or "My Queen"." Galatea answered, gesturing an order to Venus to start sucking her member.

Venus nodded, running her tongue up the hard cock from the base to the tip in a slow sexy lick

"Ah...Hmm...You've got skill. Have you had many fucks?" Galatea moaned gently, feeling the strong and soft caress of Venus' tongue on her futa-shaft.

"Too many to count." Venus nodded, focusing her work on the underside of the futa-cocks head

"Ah-ah-ah...! Oh...Hmm...That's very good." Galatea moaned happily, feeling Venus' skill

"Thank you my queen." Venus panted, the love hearts in her eyes able to be seen through her visor as she took the head of the dick into her mouth

Galatea's mouth became agape, feeling Venus' soft luscious lips suck and tease her futa-cock, feeling RedLust's technique on her royal member.

"Oh... Oh yes." She said, unable to stop herself from whimpering in pleasure

'Hmm, hmm, yes. Yes, that's it...It's good to moan.' Venus thought lustfully as she continued to pleasure Galatea.

Galatea grabbed Venus' head, pushing her lower

'Oh SHIT!' Venus' eyes widened, feeling her mouth and throat stretch, fitting this massive cock in her hole. 'S-So fucking much!'

The queen began to fuck her face, the red ranger moaning around the cock and slurping if hungrily

"Ah, ah, ah! Yes! Yes, RedLust! That's it! You're so deep on my cock! K-Keep going!" Galatea ordered lustfully, feeling her climax reach closer and closer.

Venus gagged, feeling the queen's entire length going down her throat as her lips slammed against the green skinned woman's waist

"I-I'm cumming! I'm cumming, RedLust!" Galatea moaned, shooting her hot seed down Venus' throat, making her gag from the sheer volume of cum there was.

But she did it, she swallowed it all

'Oh FUCK! There's so much! It's so GOOD! Suit aside...I could drink ALL this!' She thought her eyes rolling in the back of her head. 'I could drink this FOREVER!'

"M-More...I...I want more. I want your pussy!" Galatea moaned, wanting to fill Venus even more.

"Cock... I love your cock." Venus panted as said dick was freed from her mouth, kissing the dick hungrily like a starving woman

"Ah, ah...Fuck me. Fuck my cock, RedLust!" Galatea panted happily, wanting Venus like a wild animal in heat.

Venus nodded and span around, presenting her backside to her

"Oh, gods!" Galatea smiled, hearts burning in her eyes as she positioned herself ready to mount Venus like her mate. "I hope your pussy can take it as much as your mouth!"

She ripped the suit lightly, slamming inside hungrily

"AH!" Venus' eyes widened in shock, feeling most of Galatea's cock in her cunt. "Th-There's so much!"

"Take it! Take it!" The queen moaned and grunted as she slammed away

"Ah, ah, ah! Yes! Fuck me, Galatea! Fuck me hard!" Venus moaned lustfully, her pussy taking the cock as best it can and begged to be filled by her. "More! More! Plough my fucking cunt!"

To Galatea, this was music to her ears, someone begging to be fucked by her, loving the sensation of someone wanting her...And having a sexually driven Sentai was a very big bonus.

"All of it! All of it!" Venus begged "Deeper! Deeper! Fuck me my queen!"

Galatea smiled happily, her cock going as deep as it can. And Venus' body struggling to take it. She could only manage about half of her magnificent cock. She wanted ALL of it!

"More! More! Fuck me, My Queen!" Venus moaned, wanting to feel her entire body shudder in pleasure from all of it.

Soon, Venus' body began to glow, enveloped in a red light...which had turned into a fiery aura, and with a single thrust, ALL of Galatea's cock was deep inside of Venus' body. And there was a very large bump in her stomach, but the Bustanger loved every second of it!

"My queen! Yes! Fuck your slut!" Venus screamed as she came, her eyes rolling up

"Oh, RedLust! I love this! I love it! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Galatea moaned happily, grasping Venus' E-Cup tits as she came straight into the girl's pussy, filling her with her cum and even some spilling out there was that much.

"So much cum! I'm being filled with so much cum!" Venus screamed "More! More! Don't stop!"

"I...I want to...So...So much...Ah...!" Galatea panted as she tried to satisfy her new "toy"...But she was so tired. She hadn't cum like that ever. It was a new experience and she fell back onto her bed with a flaccid cock.

"No!" Venus cried, turning around and licking the cock helplessly

"I...I'm trying, but...too much...so good..." Galatea panted and fell to sleep

*Back on Earth*

"AHH!" Luscious Sucker moaned, feeling his cock, being serviced and fucked by the four Sentai, who now all had their own burning bright auras, fucking them with his auxiliary cocks. "Too much! Too much!"

"Nuh-uh, biggun! We're gonna go for hours!" BlueLust smiled, being ass-fucked by one of his cocks, a bright blue aura surrounding her.

"More! More! So good!" Kitty moaned with a massive pink aura, sucking a cock hungrily

Angela moaned as she was taking all of this monster's cock, her face kissing his base as a blazing white aura was surrounding her, with a copious amount of cum staining her helmet as it was absorbed into her power source. She was exceptional at this

"Come on, you can keep going. More, more!" Donna added, using her tits to jerk him off while sucking his cock-head.

The monster was in near tears as it came again

"So. Much. Cum. Can't...Can't...AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The monster exploded in a mushroom cloud of cum, covering the girls as they climaxed too.

The girls where moaning, happily bathing in the cum

"Oh...Fucked to death..." Ana panted

"What a way to go..." Kitty smiled, her pussy twitching

"Certainly a good day to start with." Angela added

"I'll remember this." Donna finished

Ana nodded, making sure to shoot with her gun to make sure the monster stayed dead

"Bye-bye, cock-monster." Kitty frowned

"I hope Venus is okay." Angela sighed

"I'm sure she is..." Donna added

*With Venus*

Venus frowned, sitting back... The Queen was deep asleep

'Dang it...An asleep queen. A limp cock...and no way to get off the ship. Shit.' She thought

Soon workers of the ship walked in holding a wedding dress and cleaning supplies

"Um...What's all that?" Venus blinked, seeing the dress.

"The queen is taking you as part of her harem." The crew member holding the dress said, passing it to her "Prepare for the ceremony."

"Um...C-Ceremony? WHAT "ceremony"?" Venus gulped, feeling the softness of the dress in her hands, even though the latex Sentai suit

"The binding ceremony." The crew member rolled its eyes "You humans are so backwards and slow."

"No. We're NOT "backwards and slow". I just need some context, that's all!" Venus got up and put the dress on the bed.

Again the crew rolled their eyes and told her to follow them

Venus followed though she was sad to leave the wedding dress there, she needed to know WHAT was going on...and maybe contact Sensula or her friends.

They soon entered what looked like a giant wedding room without the Christian symbolism. And instead of a set of wedding rings on the altar there was a leather collar, two leather wristbands and leather ankle bands. Plus a green and gold harem-girl outfit, neatly folded

"Whoa." Venus whispered.

"This is what the ceremony is. Our queen gathering a harem of her own." The Captain spoke "You are her first member."

"I'M-? ...Wait a minute. I'm not ANYONE'S "first member" okay? Well...except maybe with my friends." Venus answered

"... As in you will be the first member of her harem. Her 'top bitch', her 'alpha', the 'first wife'." The crew member deadpanned

Venus blinked as she heard all that...But honestly...In this case, she could believe it. "But...isn't your queen evil? Kidnapping people...summoning monsters...that kinda stuff?"

"You've MET our Queen. You've lain with her. That should give you SOME indication of what she's like." The Captain answered

"...She's got a huge cock and she loves to fuck." Venus drooled happily.

"When the ceremony begins, with you wearing that dress over that suit of yours, she will walk you down the aisle. You will then recite the lines given to you, pledging your heart and body to the Queen as she attaches the bands of loyalty around you." The captain explained the ceremony "She will then proceed to fuck your throat and then make you pregnant in front of everyone. Following that you shall discard the white dress of purity and independence and put on the garbs that our Queen has chosen her harem to wear."

"...So I'll be her personal fuck-toy for eternity?" Venus asked, liking the idea, but also remembering her duty as a Sentai.

"Yes." He nodded "As well as the other members of her harem once she has gathered the other big breasted women she "wants'."

Venus blinked in shock...She REALLY wanted to go through with this...But she needed to get back to Earth.

And that 'Big Breasted women' line... It hit a bad note

"Well...Sorry to disappoint boys...I'm NOT who you think I am." Venus answered

... Before she threw a kick, knocking the captain out

"Urgh!" The Captain grunted

"Captain!" The crew shouted. "Bitch!" They answered

"I'm NOT gonna go through with this!" Venus answered, supercharged from fucking Galatea and was ready to kick ass.

The red aura was blazing, fighting the crew as she ran through the ship

"YEAH! Come on! I can do this all day!" Venus proclaimed, kicking ass as she got through the ship. 'I need to find a way off the ship. Get back to Earth.' She thought

She was trying to find the room she originally came from

She opened and closed doors, trying to find the right one. "No. No. No. Ooh, ice cream...No."

She soon found the room... Where the Queen was waiting

'Uh-oh.' Venus thought

"Where're you going?" Galatea asked, looking hurt as she saw her future toy trying to escape.

"Look babe, I LOVE this idea. It kinda sounds like my dream." Venus admitted "But I am not who you think I am. Plus you are, you know, trying to take over Earth."

"It's your dream?" Galatea gasped gently. "No...I'm not gonna let you leave! You're MINE!" She frowned, almost whining.

Venus sighed as she pulled out her gun... And pressed a button, deactivating her transformation

Appearing before Galatea's eyes was Venus' true form. Her B-Cup slim self. "This is what I REALLY look like. You were just fucking an "illusion"."

The green skinned woman was silent, frozen

"I'm sorry...But I'm heading back to Earth." Venus frowned

She walked through the room, pressing a few buttons and going back into the teleportation room. The entire time, Galatea did not move an inch "Good bye." Venus said sadly, disappearing

Galatea heard the sounds of the teleporter activate, not turning around...and she fell to her knees and cried heavily, filling the room, if not the ship with her wails. Her heart was broken.

*Back on Earth*

Venus had arrived back at Wildmont, she was back on her home planet. Back with her friends

"Venus!" The group called out and went to her, hugging her in relief to see their friend again.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Boobie Sentai Bustanger**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own the Super Sentai.**

 **Warning: Lots of sexual content.**

 **Author's Note: This is a parody of Super Sentai. It's Ghost's first one so please enjoy.**

 **Reviews:**

church2550: Thanks very much. I hope this next chapter won't disappoint. And that's VERY good insight in the story. Sorry to hear that you're freezing in your home. We've had some bad snow over in Britain as well.

 **Here's a review answered from our own GreyKing46:**

church2550: Yeah, that's sort of what we are going for. Hope you like this chapter

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was about two days since Venus was taken away and it showed through her dismissal for going out. But now, they were with Sensula getting some answers about that fiery aura they all had the other day.

They were back at the cave that started all this

"So what was with that weird aura we all had? What was that?" Angela asked Sensula

"Yeah, I didn't think my body could take that fucking python of a cock." Ana added

'What you all experienced was something called the "Over Limit". Much like how your transformations show your "true" forms, the aura pushes past your mortal limits: increasing your sexual drives, making your bodies more flexible to large members, makes you more durable, near-indestructible.' Sensula answered. 'However, it needs to be made in heightened states of euphoria or ample lust. Much like how during your fight, you were fucking the monster, the auras protected you.'

"Are there any downsides?" Donna asked. "And..."Near-Indestructible"? Is there something we need to be worried about?"

'No, your bodies will return back to normal within time. And as for being "near-indestructible", there ARE monsters that will cause more harm than pleasure.' Senula answered

"Like?" Venus asked in worry

'Those created from extreme sadomasochists. Or abusive monsters.' Sensula answered. 'The aura will protect you to fight back.'

Venus nodded, looking down sadly

'Venus...What's wrong? You've not been yourself.' Sensula asked gently.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine." She nodded in worry

"You sure?" Donna asked, putting her hand on her friend's shoulder

"I'm fine!" She nodded

"Okay." Donna frowned

'Jeez...Whatever happened messed her up good.' Kitty thought

'Would you like to return back to Wildmont?' Sensula asked

"Please." Venus nodded

Sensula nodded and teleported the girls back to the city. 'I hope you find the answers you want, Venus.' She thought

*In Wildmont*

As soon as the team reappeared, Venus walked off hearing straight for a bar

"Vee...Dang it." Angela frowned, the group following and saw Venus order a large whiskey

"What's with her?" Ana frowned

"Something BIG, I'm guessing." Donna answered

"What makes you say that?" Kitty asked

"Bah! Another." Venus asked the barkeep

"Last time this happened, it was a girl she fancied from secondary school." Donna explained. "She was a wreck for a week."

"What happened there?" Kitty asked

"She met a girl, really liked her. And the two where bi so they had no problem having some dick. It seemed perfect. They could get ploughed and still be in love, no jealousy... Until Venus and I came across the bitch speaking to her bastard of a brother..."

"The bitch's brother, not Venus'." Angela clarified

"... About how she was manipulating Venus to get their hands on her parent's cash." Donna sighed

"...What a pair of cunts." Ana added, not liking this.

"Then...then what happened?" Kitty asked

"I told the police, Venus was so distraught she couldn't fathom it." Donna answered

"She almost killed herself with how much she drank." Angela added

"It took all three of us watching her day in and out, as well as lots of cheer up sex, to help her get over it."

"Okay, we gotta cheer her up." Kitty answered, wanting to help out

"We don't know is WHAT'S gotten her like this though." Ana reminded

"Maybe just being with her? Get her to open up?" Kitty asked

"Best bet." Donna nodded

*In space*

In her spaceship, Galatea was weeping in her bedroom, gallon cartons of ice cream buckets were littered about the place. Her heart was broken.

Her first Harem-mate had left her

And what's more...she didn't or couldn't find it in her to get out of bed.

"My Queen. Please, your mission is still here." The captain spoke respectfully.

"I don't care." She sighed 'She was perfect.'

"My Queen, I IMPLORE you. You MUST press on. You cannot give up on your quest." The captain answered

"Just do what you want." She grumbled

"I-. Very well, your highness." The Captian left and walked to the Bridge.

"Well, sir? What did she say?" A crewman asked

"...Do as we want. Activate the Cumglomeration Gun. We're going to make that RedLust pay for hurting our Queen. Summon two monsters this time!" The captain answered, giving his order.

"Yes sir!"

The crew punched in the numbers and sections of humans that felt these two fetishes, they were going for a more symbiotic couple this time rather than the...first three. Less said about them the better.

Slowly two monsters began to form

One was tall with a large bulbous cup area around the groin, humanoid with long fingers for grasping.

The second was heftier, a much wider bulbous cup at the groin area, humanoid with strong muscles.

"What are these two from?" The captain asked

"The tall one is called "Du-whoa Phallus" and the second is called "Anal-Assyst"." The crewmen working the Cumglomerate Gun answered

"Good." the captain nodded, looking at the two "You are to torment RedLust! Punish her!"

"Understood." Du-Whoa Phallus answered

"What about any other girls?" Anal-Assyst asked.

"Do whatever you want with them." he scoffed

The two monsters nodded and teleported down to Earth.

*Back in Wildmont*

The girls were carrying Venus back to the hotel, she had drunk herself into a stupor and needed to be escorted back to a safe place.

She had passed out from the alcohol, hanging weakly from her friend's arms

"We got ya, Vee." Angela held her, holding her up with Ana.

"Let's put her to bed." Donna nodded

Carefully, Venus was put to bed and was being looked over by Kitty since she offered.

"Alright, we'll be back in a bit. We'll get some stuff for a hangover cure." Ana added

"Okay." Kitty nodded

So, Donna, Ana and Angela headed out, going to get some stuff for Venus. But there were interrupted by the sight of the two new monsters in the city.

"Dang it. Not now!" Donna groaned

"Let's go." Ana nodded

"Breast Expansion!" The three called out, using their dildo guns to transform into their Sentai forms.

Angela was in her white costume, showed off her D-Cup breasts and her water-like motif

Ana was in her deep blue costume, showing off her own D-Cup tits and her supple round ass

And lastly was Donna with her black costume and her DD-Cup tits.

"Hey!" Angela called out

"Sentai girls!" Du-Whoa Phallus called out

"There they are." The second monster snarled lightly

"You're not taking ANY people like the others!" BlackLust answered

""TAKE people"? We're not here for that!" The first monster snapped

"...You're not?" BlueLust asked

"Our job is to torment RedLust!" The second clarified.

"WHAT?!" WhiteLust gasped gently

"We're given orders to torment her. Where is she?" The first demanded to know

"Like we'd tell YOU!" BlueLust answered

"In that case...We'll FUCK it out of you!" Anal-Assyst answered, his cock erupting out of its protective case.

As did Du-Whoa Phallus', the two dicks throbbing gently

The three girls gasped, seeing the monsters' massive cocks...and immediately wanted to fuck them. It seems these monsters were made for fucking THEM!

Their slits where already super wet

Du-Whoa Phallus raced after Donna while Anal-Assyst went for Angela...But was switched out when BlueLust got in the way.

"Nuh-Uh, big guy. You're gonna try THAT on ME!" Ana smiled, licking her lips under her helmet.

"Gotcha." Donna smiled, grasping one of the two cocks.

"I think I've 'got' you." he grinned

"You think that." Donna responded, Angela grasping the second cock.

"Mind if **I** join?" Angela smiled

"My cock's made for anal, BlueLust." Anal-Assyst growled lustfully, using Ana's body like a toy

"That's funny." Ana smiled, exposing her ass to him. "My body's BORN for it!"

The being laughed, slammed inside her as hard as he could

Ana's moans screamed as loud as they could, feeling her ass being ploughed by this massive cock. "YES! OH YES! Fuck me hard!"

"Ladies..." The two cocked monster spoke lustfully, sliding deep within each girl with one of his cocks, using them like two cock-sleeves.

He held the two in his giant hand, moving them back and forth like a toy

"Oh god! This is good!" Angela moaned happily, feeling her transformed D-Cup tits rub against Donna's transformed DD-Cups.

"Didn't think this would happen." Donna smiled, feeling her pussy being fucked. "But I love it! I love it!"

Suddenly two more cocks emerged from the monster, filling their backdoors

"AH! So tight!" Du-Whoa Phallus moaned, feeling their tight assholes.

"AH! Both! Both!" Ana moaned happily

"AH, ah, ah, I-I...AH!" Donna added, feeling her power rise and felt her aura erupt from inside her.

Soon following, WhiteLust and BlueLust, doing the same thing!

... And their aura's where being absorbed by the monsters!

"Wh-What?" Ana asked, feeling the monster's entire length in her

"How're you doing that?" Donna asked

"We devour sexual energy of those who have our fetish." Du-Whoa Phallus grinned

"Meaning you are our sluts, prepare to be my slave you anal loving blue whore!" Anal-Assyst laughed as he felt Ana cum

"AH!" the three girls moaned, feeling their bodies fall to the lust of these two monsters. They didn't know about this...they were helpless. Kitty and Venus were all who remained and Venus was out for the count!

"Fuck! Fuck! Yes!" Ana continued to gasp and moan as she was fucked

"Oh god, YES! You're amazing! The Queen will love you!" Anal-assyst moaned happily, fucking Ana like his personal fuck-toy

"Dude, he said we can do WHATEVER we want with these girls and the Pink one! They are OUR'S!" Du-Whoa Phallus reminded "We are keeping them!"

"Sorry, this BlueLust's ass is FUCKING FANTASTIC! I almost forgot!" Anal-Assyst answered, fucking Ana as Du-Whoa Phallus continued to fuck Donna and Angela.

"It.. it's too much! Too fucking good!" Donna screamed, her eyes rolling up a bit as she gasped and moaned

"I-I'm cumming! I'm cumming, BlackLust!" Angela moaned, climaxing over the monster's cock.

"It is too good! I can't take it!"

The three girls climaxed from the monsters, unable to fight back...they were literally fucked.

*With Kitty*

Kitty was sitting on her same seat, playing on an app game. She was naturally bored but she was also worried about the others...they shouldn't have been this long.

She sighed, completing a level as Venus groaned in pain

"Hey...Afternoon." Kitty whispered as Venus woke up

"Oh...What happened?" Venus groaned, clutching her head with her hands

"You drunk yourself to sleep." she explained

"Oh..." Venus groaned, covering her head in her hands. "I'm sorry..."

"What happened?" Kitty frowned

"I was drinking at a bar...that's one way you get drunk." Venus grumbled

"No...Not what I meant." Kitty frowned

"Why are you so upset? You can tell me."

"...When I was...gone. For that time...And, we discovered our "Aura". I-I was..." Venus frowned. "I was on Queen Galatea's ship."

"The Queen Sensula told us about?" Kitty asked

"Yeah...And...I was there for...hours? I lost track. During which...Hmm..." Venus hummed gently, her hand over her heart. "I was...Fucked...SO well. It was...nirvana."

"Nirvana?" She gasped in confusion

"It was just us...fucking for ages. Pleasure, lust...enjoying it all." Venus smiled gently as she reminisced

"My mouth, my pussy. It felt... So good. Her cock was amazing." She smiled sadly

"Wait...the alien queen has a cock?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah." Venus answered.

"The biggest I have ever had. Without being stupidly big. It fit me... SO well. So... Perfectly."

"Wow...Sounds like it was true loving-lust." Kitty answered, trying to sound kind.

"And what she wanted... A harem. Basically marriage." Venus smiled sadly

"A harem marriage...She wanted more than one wife?" Kitty frowned.

"Yeah. It seems perfect." Venus nodded sadly

"...Was she actually sincere or...just being greedy?" Kitty asked

"She was asleep after we fucked...Her captain told me." Venus answered

"Wow, it was that good?" Kitty joked lightly

"The best I will ever have." She nodded seriously

"Hmm..." Kitty frowned at herself, thinking she said something wrong. "Do you...still want to be a Sentai?"

"Huh? Of course I do!" She nodded with wide eyes

"S-Sorry! I-I just...We're worried about you. Back at the bar and everything. And...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Kitty said sadly

"Kitty it fine." She frowned and hugged her "I just... I kind of... Sort of... you know."

"You wanted it to be different?" Kitty asked, hoping that it was the right answer.

"If she wasn't trying to take over the world I would have accepted her offer." She nodded

"I'm sorry, Venus." Kitty frowned. "Maybe if this is all over...and we face her...We might be able to talk?"

"I doubt it. She is selfish. She only wants big breasted women." She shook her head

"Oh." Kitty frowned. "Is she big breasted too? Is it like an ego thing?"

"Flatter than us." Venus smiled lightly

"..." Kitty blinked in shock, not sure how to answer that.

*on the spaceship*

"ACHOO!" Galatea sneezed loudly. "Hmm, I wonder what that was."

"Your Highness, are you alright?" The ship's doctor spoke respectfully through the door.

"I'm fine." She nodded

"Very well. The monsters are doing an excellent job." The doctor answered

"Whatever." She waved off, hugging her pillow

"Do you want anything?" The doctor asked

"Just leave me and my pillow." She mumbled

"Very well." The doctor answered and left

'RedLust...' She thought sadly, hugging her pillow

*Back on Earth*

The two monsters were fucking the girls, even alternating them between their cocks.

They girls where limp, moaning messes

"Hmm...Didn't think the Bustanger would get so fatigued already." The first monster spoke, sliding his cocks out of the two girls he already had.

They were staring at the monsters with mindless pleasure and joy, moaning happily and smiling

"Hey, think we can go grab some other girls?" The second monster asked, thinking aloud

"No... just us... All the cock..." Donna asked drunkenly, trying to take a cock into her mouth. She was crawling after them, trying to get at the dick

"Jeez...I think we broke them." The first monster answered

"Awesome."

Back at the hotel, Venus was feeling better...albeit still struggling with a hangover and Kitty betting worried about their friends by now. She was pacing up and down the carpet.

Luckily it seemed like their powers allowed them to get over hangovers easier

"Remind me to thank Sensula when we visit next time." Venus joked

"They shouldn't be taking this long...We've got to find them." Kitty spoke

"Okay, okay. Calm down, Kitty. Okay?" Venus answered. "We'll find them."

Kitty nodded, hugging herself

"It'll be fine. Okay? Let's go." Venus reassured her friend and headed out with her, going through the town they saw their friends being fucked silly by these two monsters!

"Guys!" Kitty called out

"You bastards!" Venus snarled

Donna was being held upside down sucking two of the DP monsters dicks while the monster ate her out, Angela on her knees licking the other two cocks. Meanwhile Ana was being treated like a flesh-light, her ass being ploughed by her monster

"Get out of here, you two. Unless you want to get fucked to death." Du-Whoa Phallus answered

"Not gonna happen." Venus answered

"We're gonna save them!" Kitty added as the two of them got their dildo guns ready

"Breast Expansion!" The two proclaimed and transformed.

Kitty was now in a pink uniform with now transformed D-Cup breasts. "PinkLust!"

Venus was now back in her red uniform, transformed with E-Cup breasts. "RedLust!"

"Wait...REDLUST?! We've been looking for you!" Anal-Assyst proclaimed

"Obviously not very well." Venus deadpanned

"Yeah, you dumbfucks." Kitty nodded

"Well, then. You're coming with US! We're to get you back to the ship!" Du-Whoa Phallus pointed

"The hell?" Venus blinked

"The captain has ordered us to take you back with us." Anal-Assyst answered

"So, either you come with us willingly, or you end up like your fellow Sentai." Du-Whoa Phallus added

"Please." Venus scoffed, spinning her gun "I hate anal and I don't like sleeping with multiple dicks at once. You're going down."

"Uh-oh." The two monsters gulped

"Ass-kicking time!" Kitty added, using her own gun and shot the anal-monster in the head.

Venus charged and gave a powerful kick to the DP monsters face

"ARGH!" The monster yelled as his cocks returned back to him and was getting thoroughly pummelled by Venus.

"You hurt my team: my friends! You! Are! Going! Down!" She snarled

Each punch and kick that was thrown into the monster made it angrier and angrier...but the rage that Venus was showing was making it difficult to block.

Heck, the anger it was showing was nothing compared to the red warriors

Venus was pummelling the monster within an inch of its life...and the monster's body was beginning to fracture.

"Bye bye, punk." She snarled, pushing her dildo gun into its mouth and firing

The monster exploded in a white goop-light, disappearing like his fellow monster.

The girls panted and came back to their senses.

"Are you okay?" Kitty asked each of them

"Yeah." Donna nodded weakly, light headed from all that hardcore fucking

"What happened? Why didn't you have your auras?" Kitty asked, helping them up

"They could absorb it." Ana answered, weak headed like Donna and Angela

"Cause we like that sex." Angela finished

"So now we know our own weakness." Venus nodded

"Which means, we'll have to switch if we face our own fetishes again." Angela answered

'I have made my decision.' Venus thought, looking up at space 'I will beat you. How dare you use my friends like this.'

*On the spaceship*

The captain sighed in annoyance. The plan had failed...he had failed his queen. There was a screen showing the Sentai, he noted how RedLust was looking up in space.

"She's challenging us...We have to be better." The Captain spoke to the crew.

Meanwhile the Queen sighed as she hugged her RedLust body pillow

She... She had been perfect. The perfect bride

What could she do to get her back?

She suddenly sat up, determined.

She would re-capture RedLust! And the entire Sentai! She would fuck all of them in their normal forms, make them all her brides! And then she would take over the universe with her harem of five sexy Sentai girls!

Her eyes hardened, her resolve set

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Boobie Sentai Bustanger**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own the Super Sentai.**

 **Warning: Lots of sexual content.**

 **Author's Note: This is a parody of Super Sentai. It's Ghost's first one so please enjoy.**

 **Reviews:**

CrimsonFvckr: You'd think that, but we're not going that way.

Kingdom Lightz from Chapter 1: ...Wow, okay. I didn't know that.

 **Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46:**

CrimsonFvckr: Thank you Rm Dracula

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a day later, the girls' stamina and heads came back after that monster fuck. The team were making lists on their fetishes so that they aren't going to get side-struck from the enemy.

They were sitting around the room, writing away

'Anal...Getting DP'ed...' Ana thought to herself, writing it down

'BDSM, DP, Anal...Jeez I've got a few.' Donna thought

"Does anyone want a drink?" Kitty asked

"Huh?" The group asked

"A-A drink, just...I'm just wondering." Kitty answered

"That would be good Kitty. We were just caught off guard." Venus assured

"I'll take a tea." Angela and Donna answered

"Coffee for me...Decaf." Ana followed up

"Water for me." Venus finished

Kitty nodded and went to get the drinks

"She's a good kid." Ana smiled

"She's only a month older than me." Angela answered, pointing it out.

"You're a good kid to." Donna joked

"So, what've we got now?" Venus asked

"So, what've we got now?" Venus asked

"I've got DP and anal." Ana answered "As well as furry. And deepthroating. And creampies. And facials."

"I've got the DP and anal to but with BDSM, footworship/footjobs and a slight strangling fetish. Small but it's there." Donna added

"Okay...I'm into, boobjobs, deep fucking, blowjobs." Venus began her list. "Lesbian stuff. Cum swapping. Threesomes with a guy and another girl. And furries."

"Then it's me and Kitty left." Angela spoke. "I've got, lesbian stuff, anal, boobjobs, DP, bukkake." "As well as gangbang. Beast. Furry. Blowjobs. Bukkake. Cum swapping. Creampies. Facials. Deep throat. Bukkake. Roll play. Threesomes. Foot stuff like Donna. Being dominated. And bukkake."

The group looked at Angela in shock...There was a REASON she was the "WhiteLust" Bustanger.

And the Bukkake score is: 4

Whoa, four amounts of Bukkake!

Ladies and gentlemen, we might have to go to a bonus round!

...Nah not really this joke's run its course.

Opening the door, Kitty came back up, holding the drinks everyone wanted.

"Hi." she smiled "I'm back!"

"Hey. We're just telling everyone about our fetishes. You're all that's left." Donna answered

"Oh...I missed them. Okay, I'll tell you mine." Kitty answered, handing the drinks over to each respective person.

She sat down, holding her hands as she took a breath

'Oh boy, it's gonna be big.' The girls thought.

"Cosplay, beast, DP, cum swap, boob-job, foot-jobs." Kitty began her list, almost in a single breath "Rollplay, gangbang, lesbian and bukkake."

"Oh...okay." They answered, taking their drinks.

"So, now that we've got that sorted, looks like we're gonna have to figure out what to do about this when we fight a common enemy." Venus answered

"Well...we all like a bit of deepthroat; don't we? That's "worry ground"." Venus explained

"... We shoot it till it dies?" Ana shrugged

"That's the basics." Venus answered

"So...Are we set? We try and fight any urges to fuck and kill the monsters?" Donna asked

"That'll be weird." Ana sighed

"Yeah...I don't think we'd be able to do that." Angela agreed.

"We have to try though." Kitty smiled

"Yeah, no harm in trying." Donna agreed

*In Space*

"Is the next monster prepared?" The queen asked as she walked out

"Just putting the finishing touches on now." The captain answered

"Good." Galatea answered. "What's the monster this time?"

"It's arriving now, My Queen." The crewmen answered, activating the Cumglomeration Gun and brought the new monster to the ship.

The monster appeared, slightly static for a second

It began to solidify and form into a humanoid.

It was a female shaped monster with four arms, wearing a black bodice and tall laced boots, whips and wrapped belts around her waist and body, long-sleeve gloves and a ball-gag necklace.

"Ah, perfect." Galatea smiled... Before the monster tackled her, pinning her to the wall

"Wh-What's going on?" Galatea gasped as she felt this female monster hold her down.

"Don't talk unless Mistress says you can." The monster said with a slightly mad tone but it did have a seductive purr to said tone

"M-Mistress?" Galatea asked in shock.

SLAP

Galatea's ass was slapped, making her stop talking.

"I didn't give you permission." The monster answered

"How dare-!" The captain snapped, before being bound in rope.

"You do NOT talk unless Mistress tells you." The monster repeated again

"You ready, slut?" The monster spoke to the space queen "I'm going to fuck you like the white you a..." The monster was interrupted as it disappeared in a flash of light, a crew member holding a gun

"I sent that... Thing to Earth." The crew member informed

"Good work." Queen Galatea answered, panting with her heart pounding in her chest.

"Excellent...Now can someone cut me out of these ropes?" The captain asked, struggling against said bindings

*On Earth*

The monster grunted as it landed on the floor. It was supposed to be a submissive BDSM monster... But the machine malfunctioned. It wanted pets

It wanted to dominate...In more ways than one.

"Humph! They'll pay for that...But...I see that I'll have more than my fair share." The monster answered sensually, walking through the city of Wildmont.

She licked her lips, seeing the sexy people of the town

"My, my...So many pets..." She smiled. "I've got my work cut out for me."

She was a VERY sexy woman in black going to a shop to get some alcohol and a snack

'Let's see who I can ensnare.' She thought

She sent out a snare, a scent to pull her target in black to her

"Hmm? What's that luxurious smell?" The woman in black asked

Said woman... Was Donna!

"Hello there..." The monster purred, getting Donna's full attention

Donna blinked, turning to the monster... And was caught in a kiss before she even knew what was going on

'Oh! Oh god...this...feels good!' Donna thought, feeling the monster's soft lips on her own.

She kissed back, moaning

"Ah...Your lips are so lusty." The monster smiled

"You belong to me." The monster said, slapping Donna's ass "You belong to mistress."

Donna whimpered gently, hearing that sort of talk from the monster girl.

Normally SHE was the mistress, the one in control... But she just couldn't argue

This woman monster was so strong in her resolve, her motions and voice were making her putty in her hands.

Donna could only nod weakly, kissing the female monsters body like a loyal slave

'Excellent.' The monster smiled. "Now...let's get some new pets." The monster ordered

"Yes...Mistress." Donna panted

"But first I want you to eat me out." She ordered

Donna nodded, kneeling down to the monster and lifted up her leather skirt, showing a tight-looking pussy. Donna leaned in forwards and started to eat her out, feeling the taste of the monster's slit and liking it.

"Hmm, yes...that's it...that's a good pet." The monster smiled, holding Donna's head there.

"Hey! What's going on here?" A random woman called out, seeing Donna and the monster

"Here, pet!" The monster ordered, using its abilities to draw her in.

The woman's eyes instantly became glazed over and she did as she was told

"Good...Fondle my breasts." The monster ordered

"Yes, Mistress." the woman answered, going over and grasping the monster's tits...which were surprisingly soft.

Donna moaned, reaching for her gun and bringing it up. She rubbed the monsters slit with the dildo-barrel of her gun, ready to use it

"AH! Oh yes! Using a toy? Naughty, naughty, pet...But I LIKE the enthusiasm." The monster smiled

... Before she blinked, noticing what the toy looked like

"A dildo-gun?!" She yelled pushing Donna away before being shot at by it. "A... You're a Bustanger!"

"Yeah, now let the girl go!" Donna ordered, holding up the gun at her, even as she had stars in her eyes

"Obey!" the monster ordered, snapping her whip

Donna flinched, trying to keep her mind...though feeling the effects of the monster.

Donna blinked and felt her body getting ready for her transformation

"Now. Pet." The monster ordered, cracking her whip on the floor.

Donna shuddered...and readied herself. "Breast Expansion!" She spoke, transforming into her Bustanger form.

BlackLust soon stood there, on her knees submissively before this beautiful monster

"I'm here...Mistress." BlackLust spoke submissively, presenting her pussy before her.

The monster laughed and lowered herself, intertwining their legs

"How the mighty have fallen." The monster whispered as she began to grind against BlackLust's pussy, even through their clothes. "The mighty BlackLust, my slave! My pet!"

Donna moaned at that, feeling her slit twitch and throb at the feeling of this monster's technique, her euphoria was rising as she linked her legs around her while the subdued female was playing with herself at the sight.

She felt very submissive, ready to do WHATEVER the woman wanted

"Come here, pet...I want to taste your lips." The monster smiled, grinding away and cupping Donna's head to get in close.

Donna nodded as her mouth plate moved away, kissing her new mistress

The two kissed passionately, the monster woman's tongue diving into her mouth, letting their tongues dance against each other, getting wet like their pussies.

Donna moaned deeply, kissing back as she came

"Hmm...Did you cum?" The monster teased, feeling her drenched pussy on hers.

"Yes Mistress." Donna nodded, the whip quickly being wrapped around her neck

"You're mine...and you're going to help me get your friends..." The monster smiled, binding Donna to her, slightly choking Donna with said whip.

"Yes Mistress." Donna choked, her body rocking around wildly as her eyes rolled up as she began to cum like crazy

*With Venus*

"Oh RedLust!" A random guy moaned, cumming over Venus' helmeted face in a hotel

"Hmm...Nice to see a hard cock." Venus teased, letting the cum be absorbed by the helmet and costume, fuelling it and making her feel it within her pussy.

She had been horny for the last few days. Nothing could compare to that magnificent space cock, not alone at least

"So...Will we meet again?" the random guy asked, hoping to fuck her.

"Why? You aren't done yet are you?" She asked cheekily "I'm sure my friend are still having fun with YOUR friends."

"Well...Mind if I try and fuck that sexy body of yours?" He asked, smiling at her.

"You can more than try." She purred

The man rubbed his cock against her soft costumed ass and smiled "Ready?" He asked

"Pussy only." Venus ordered

"Okay?" He blinked before pushing in "Oh fuck, that's a good cunt!

"Hmm...Told ya." RedLust smiled, moaning gently as she bounced on his cock, feeling his length rub against her pussy and costume.

It felt so gentle and nice

"Ah, ah, ah...Oh fuck...So good!" The man moaned, feeling his cock wrapped in what he could only be described as "silk".

"Come on, deeper!" She ordered

"I'll try." The man moaned, squirting into her pussy with each thrust, trying his best.

"Oh yes!" She whimpered in pleasure

"F-Fuck, so...So good! It's so good!" The man moaned, climaxing within her pussy

'Already?' Venus thought in almost disappointment, cumming herself

"Fuck...!" The man sighed, pulling out and felt his cock fall flaccid.

... And fell asleep

"Really? About...three/four squirts and you're done?" Venus asked with a pout, zipping his cock back into his trousers. "I wonder how White's doing?"

*With WhiteLust*

Angela... Was in a gangbang, her sentai suit covered in seed

She was in paradise, this was about round three with these people...and she didn't want to stop.

Or was it round four? She had lost count

All she knew was: she was cum-covered.

She was currently blowing one guy while two others fucked her pussy and ass, she was jacking off two guys, two girls where licking her breasts while THEY were being fucked and there were a few other guys just jacking themselves off

...Someone get a camera!

Soon most of the boys began to cum again, finally squirting on and in WhiteLust, even spraying on the girls

'Oh fuck yes!' she thought happily

"So...so fucking good!" The men moaned, getting replaced by the two men who were jerking off to the sight.

"Come on boys." She grinned

"Here we cum!" The men smiled, thrusting into WhiteLust's pussy and ass, while the girls were suckling on her tits.

"They taste so good over the ranger suit." One girl mumbled

"So tasty. I want to suck them forever." The second girl added

That was when the door opened and Donna walked in

"Hey!" The group called out

"Another Bustanger? Awesome!" One of the men asked

Donna walked over with a grin, pulling Angela into a kiss

"Hmm?" Angela hummed in shock. 'Donna, what IS this?' She blushed under her helmet

Walking into the room was the BDSM monster who grinned and clicked her fingers. Suddenly ballgags appeared in the mounts of everyone but the two Sentai girls, the people instantly becoming her puppets, while Donna pinned Angela to the bed as she kissed her

"B-Black. What're you doing?" WhiteLust gasped, feeling her fellow Bustanger take control

Well she willingly became submissive to Black as they made out. She and the others where happy to play this roll for Donna when their friend was feeling horny, so it was near instinctive

"You will belong to mistress." Donna suddenly said, spitting into Angela's uncovered mouth some of the monsters pussy juice

"Blech! Th-The hell? Did you just spit a loogie at me?" WhiteLust snapped before feeling the effects of the pussy juice

She mumbled and held her head, feeling almost drunk for a few seconds

"It's alright...Mistress will look after us." Donna whispered

She began to kiss her lovingly and seductively

The two Bustanger moaned, feeling each other's lips and tongues dance with each other, feeling their pussies twitch from this excitement.

The monster walked forward with a grin

SLAP!

"HMM!" WhiteLust moaned, feeling her ass slapped by this woman-monster.

"You belong to me slut, don't you?" She grinned

SLAP!

"HMM!" WhiteLust moaned again, before she slowly nodded, she was now the monster's pet.

"Time for some fun." She grinned

"Mistress?" Donna asked, looking up lustfully.

She pushed the two into each other, the monster having two strap ons appearing from nowhere

"AH!" The two Bustanger moaned

"S-So big!" WhiteLust moaned

"Mistress! My pussy!" BlackLust followed

The three began to thrust and bounce against each other, feeling how hot this was.

*with Pink Lust*

"Nya..." PinkLust mewed as she played with a couple of cocks with her hands, alternating between each one.

She did not have a lot of guys, just three

And one girl

'Hmm, hmm. So good! Her pussy's so wet. So good!' The girl thought as she was lapping against PinkLust's exposed pussy

Kitty moaned and panted, switching between the three dicks

"Fuck...I-I'm cumming!" The boys moaned, squirting on PinkLust's body and in her mouth

Kitty moaned, enjoying the facial

"Ah...That was great. Nya." She teased them, kissing their cocks.

Soon another cock came on her face from the second guy

"Hmm...Got another in you?" PinkLust asked, teasing him

"Yeah." The third nodded

*With Blue Lust*

"Ah, ah, ah! Oh fuck! Your ass is so good!" A man moaned, fucking BlueLust's ass, the Bustanger bouncing on him on a bed feeling her ass being filled by this guy

"Come on! More! More! Oh this feels so fucking good!" She gasped and moaned happily

"I'm gonna cream your ass!" The man moaned, fucking her ass faster, climaxing into her ass.

"Yes!" She screamed loudly

"Fuck!" The man moaned as he slid out and sighed in release.

"Hey, my turn next?" Another man asked, rubbing his cock in a chain seeing the two.

"Sure." she smiled happily "But I'd prefer you to cum ON my ass this time."

"Try to...You've got a fine ass." The man smiled, sliding his long cock into her ass.

"The best." she grinned

*on the spaceship*

"Have you tried a hacksaw?" A crewman asked

"We've tried that." The captain, still bound in the rope, answered

"Are you okay, Captain?" Galatea asked

"Fine." he grumbled "What happened with that monster?!"

"It seems we overloaded the Cumglomeration Gun with making so many Fetishoid's so recently." a crew member explained "It caused the creature to glitch out. It is stronger that it should be, its powers are mutated and its source is crisscrossing itself."

"...So what does that mean? We overloaded the machine and we fucked up?" The Queen asked

"Exactly." the crew member nodded "We need to slow down our monster production."

"So instead of doing this once or twice every few days, we do this...Once a week?" The Queen asked

"That should be the perfect amount of time, your highness." The captain answered

"In fact if we go for once a week we will be able to do two monsters whenever we need/want to." a crew member nodded

"... You have all been so good to me." the queen said with a sad and happy smile

"Of course your highness." The crew answered

"Anything for you." The Captain added.

Galatea smiled sadly. She had saved this species, this small crew, from alien invaders who tried to destroy their planet

She wanted to rebuild their home world, giving them purpose once again. And she has done, but she wanted to do more.

She wanted more people to be safe from those sort of monsters.

So she invaded other worlds so she could protect them from said monsters... the idea admittedly sounded better on paper rather than in practice but it had worked

And then they named her their queen, their leader.

They were loyal, defending her with all their love and heart

And when she wanted to find a harem to continue her reign, they were more than happy to help.

They wanted their queen to be happy!

"Alright everyone. Let's keep going." Galatea spoke. "We've got our monster to stop and get our Captain out of these bindings!"

"No problems with the monster, my queen." another random crew member smiled

"Alright, then let's get our Captain out." Galatea answered "... why is the monster not her problem?"

"Because of the overload. The monster will naturally dissolve and destroy itself as it grows in power and has more sex." the crew member explained

"...How many members does it have in its "harem"?" Galatea asked

"At current count...twenty. Including two of the Bustanger." The crewmen answered "And it is degrading fast."

"... Are either of them red?" She asked in worry

"No. It's BlackLust and WhiteLust." the crewman answered

"... good."

'Even after she broke her heart...' The captain thought to himself as he heard their Queen.

*Back on Earth*

Venus sighed as she relaxed on her bed in her suit, her fuck buddy asleep

'Four times...Good stamina but...it's not the same.' She thought gently 'Just not the same.'

She stretched gently as she got up and sighed

"And I'm still horny." She mumbled

Still his horny, she began to rub her body

She moaned gently, trying not to wake her fuck-buddy while she played with herself

She was fingering herself through her suit, trying to get her hand in there

'Hmm. Come on, come on...!' She moaned gently

"Nearly there... Nearly as big as her...'

'N-Nearly...nearly...AH!' She came

Her hips bucked, smiling... And wishing she felt that massive cock on her stomach right now, the Queen kissing her

'Oh...Galatea...' She thought longingly.

*With Ana*

"Just like that! Just like that!" Ana gasped and moaned

"Ah...SHIT!" The man who was now fucking Ana's ass came onto it.

"Perfect." She moaned happily

"How...how many was that?" The man asked

"Hmmm... 4 out of 5." She smirked

"Really? Jeez...!" The man moaned

"Next!" She called, slightly tired

"Alright, my turn." Another man smiled, slapping his fat cock on her as cheeks.

"Ooh, that will spread me wide!" She grinned

"Hope you're ready, BlueLust." The man smiled, teasing his cock on her asshole.

"Right in there, tear me apart." She laughed

"Alright then." The man smiled, giving a hard thrust deep into her ass, making the cum in her ass squirt out

"Fuck!" She screamed and came

"Oh god! How many loads did you take?" The man moaned, thrusting away into her ass.

"Lost count." The slutty blue ranger moaned

"Ah...fucking great!" The man moaned, gasping her waist and held her tight. "I'm surprised you aren't loose yet!"

"I've had a LOT of practice. Don't get soft on me now." BlueLust moaned happily

*with Kitty*

"AHH! Oh, Pink...!" A girl moaned, feeling her body being teased by Kitty who was rubbing against her pussy.

"Pussy loves pussy." Kitty moaned

"Keep-keep going. Keep going! I-I...AAHH!" The woman moaned, climaxing on her slit.

Kitty moaned loudly, her pink tail wagging

"Oh...SHIT!" A man moaned, squirting over the girl's bodies, having jerked off at the sight.

Another quickly followed, moaning

They covered PinkLust and the girl in their seed, seeing how sexy this lezzy show was.

Kitty purred happily, smiling

"Was it good for you?" Kitty asked the girl she was just lezzing with.

"Very." She nodded

"Um, Miss Pink? Can we fuck you now?" A timid man asked

"Sure." She grinned

There were two men getting up and walking to the Pink Bustanger, with readying cocks for her.

They pushed inside, moaning happily

"Oh fuck! So wet!" The man moaned

"Her ass feels perfect!" The other moaned "I could fuck her all day!"

"Ah, ah, ah, ah! Fuck! Yes! Yes! That's it!" Kitty moaned happily "This is so good! Kitty's cumming!"

"Cum, cum for us!" The boys moaned

"YES!" she screamed

The three of them climaxed together, feeling their bodies shudder from pleasure.

*with Donna and Angela*

The Black and White Bustanger were getting double-teamed by their monster mistress, getting fucked by her four cocks.

They where moaning happily, sucking off two of her male slaves as they where fucked

"That's it...Th-Th-that's it. Good pets." The monster glitched out

"So close! You're mine! All mine! Yes!" The monster moaned and laughed

'We're gonna be fucked forever!' BlackLust moaned, thinking about what's gonna happen next. And she was happy

'So much cum! So many cocks! So much FUCKING!' WhiteLust moaned happily, imagining being fucked like this forever, stained white by this hoard of lovers.

All for her mistress' enjoyment!

"Ah, ah...s-so much! So many pets to collect! C-Col-collect-fuck-fucklect-fuck-cock-coll!" The monster began to spark and almost stretch and zap out like a faulty computer screen.

It stumbled back, holding its head in pain

No!

It did not know what was going on but not yet! It didn't want to go yet!

"I-I can't! Not yet! Need more! Need more pussy! More cocks! Need to-to-to AARRGGHH!" The monster screamed, glitching out again

"L... Lust-Sluts! B... Blowjob! Make... Me cum!" She yelled as a final order

"Yes, mistress!" The two answered pleasurably and excitedly, latching onto her cocks, sucking her off fervently

The two Bustanger gave her their best and sloppiest blowjobs, clearly 'hungry'

"That-that's it! That's it! Kee-e-e-ep going!" The monster moaned, glitching out

It came hard, filling the insides of their helmets as it disappeared into dust

"H-Huh?" The two blinked in shock, coughing out the dust from their mouths.

"Wh-What? What happened?" the people groaned, feeling drained and fainting from exhaustion

"What... The hell?" Donna panted

"Were...were we fucking a monster that exploded in our mouths...but not in the fun way?" Angela asked

"I... Think so?" Donna blinked

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Boobie Sentai Bustanger**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own the Super Sentai.**

 **Warning: Lots of sexual content.**

 **Author's Note: This is a parody of Super Sentai. It's Ghost's first one so please enjoy.**

 **Reviews:**

GodZilla UnderWear: Um...As nice as that review IS...Could you maybe NOT make it that long? Because honestly; what's the point?

za worlda: That's what we were going for.

CrimsonFvckr: If you continue reading this story, you'll find out.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

za worlda: Because Sentai tropes. I made sure to include them *laughs*

CrimsonFvckr: Thank you.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

The Bustanger where in a rather unique situation a week later...

They were in a calendar shoot

"Yes, that's it, girls. That's great! Work it. Work it!" A photographer spoke, taking pictures of the girls, in...VERY suggestive poses.

Borderline pornographic ones

"Okay, take five girls. You did great." The photographer spoke

"Thanks." They all nodded with smiles, getting out from under the hot studio lights

"Phew...what a work out." Donna spoke

"Yeah, we need to talk to Sensula about getting some air-con in these suits...functional for battle and sex...NOT so much for photos." Ana added

"...Why're we doing this again?" Kitty panted, wanting to take her helmet off to cool down.

"Because we need money and, besides these latex suits being hot as BALLS under those lights, it's fun." Venus shrugged

"Oh yeah, it IS fun." Kitty agreed

"How long do we need need to do this?" Angela asked

"... I think we are on April." Donna blinked "For each of our solo calendars and our group one."

"Jeez...This'll be something." Ana stretched out.

"They're a popular franchise based on "Super Sentai", a group of heroes who protect the world from monsters." Halli began to explain

"I'm more annoyed we can't REALLY fuck for this." Angela huffed

"There's only so much fucking can get you, Angela. You can't pay the bills with a blowjob." Venus sighed

"Technically you can." She joked

"Yeah...But this is less strain on your jaw." Venus answered

"AND you can sit down afterwards." Kitty joked

"Doubly true." Venus nodded

"You've been quiet, Donna. Something on your mind?" Angela asked

"Just tallying up the money we'll get." Donna answered "Plus I'm a bit thirsty."

"Here ya go." Venus brought over a bottle for her

"You're a good person." Ana smiled, gripping Venus' breasts from behind her teasingly

"Blue! No! Not in public!" Venus moaned playfully, pretending it be innocent as the work staff blushed

"Oh...Come on, Red. You KNOW you like it when I play with your fun-sacks." Blue smirked

Venus just moaned in an over the top way, shaking in her arms

Soon the others caught on to their little ploy and decided to join in, just some playful teasing while the photographers took pictures...Either for the magazine or their own pleasure. We'll only know in the next issue.

Unknown to most, a green skinned woman was hidden in the room in the large trenchcoat

'Oh my gosh...! All five...Here...And doing this. It's so sexy!' The green-skinned woman thought to herself, her cock reacting to the sight and almost lifted her coat and blew her cover.

Especially my beautiful RedLust. My darling.'

'We'll be together again. I promise.'

*In space*

"Have you found another fetish to bring?" The captain asked

"We think so, sir." A crewman answered "And we are planning on having this be a stealth mission."

"Excellent idea. Bring the Fetish Monster forth." The captain ordered

A monster walked out of the darkness who looked kind of like a foot with a large mouth, vaguely

"...What the fuck is wrong with humans?" The captain sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"My Captain." The monster spoke to attention

"What do you do?" The captain grumbled

"I am the fetish for feet. Foot jobs and such." The monster answered "And licking feet. I can break the Bustanger down into moaning meat sacks for me to enjoy myself with."

"...As long as you don't like crushing people." The captain commented

"What'd be the point of dead squished people? MUCH more fun when everyone is alive." The monster answered

"Very well. Stay in the dark and work silently." The captain nodded

"I'm a foot. I'm always in the dark." The foot-monster answered and left for Earth.

"...Was that a shoe joke?" The captain asked

*Back on Earth*

"Okay girls, we're ready to continue the calendar shoots. Let's focus on RedLust for a bit." The photographer called

"Alright. See you in a bit, Lusts." RedLust answered, slipping out from BlueLust's grasp

She walked under the lights, stretching lightly and seeing the props set around the place

"Wow...Kinda "risqué" with this sort of stuff, isn't it?" RedLust asked, picking up a dildo.

"It is part of your 'style'." He shrugged "Let's go."

"Alright. Let's start." RedLust smiled as her mask mouth opened and she licked the dildo to get it nice and wet.

SNAP! SNAP SNAP SNAP!

Kitty purred, stretching lightly and walking off

"Yes, yes, that's great." The photographer spoke, snapping pictures of a woman in bondage by BlackLust.

BlackLust grinned, reaching down and holding over the woman's pussy

Kitty was walking down the halls, bored

"Hmm...What to do?" Kitty thought to herself

... When she felt herself be pulled into a random room

"Wh-Whoa!" Kitty yelled before she was sat in a chair

Quickly clamps closed around her wrists and stomach, stopping her from escaping the chair, and clamps came around just under her knees which limited her ability to move her legs "What's going on?!" She yelled, the room too dark to see... And then she felt her boots being removed!

"Oh crap, oh crap! What's going on?!" Kitty called out

"Hmm... Don't worry Pretty Pink Kitty, this won't hurt a bit." A dark voice laughed, Kitty feeling needles prick through her feet. It didn't hurt but it made her flinch... And then she began to moan

*With the others*

"Okay, next is Donna with her sexy BDSM." Venus spoke, looking at the list

She was glad she got some real good shots

"AAAAHHH!" the 'guest' with Donna's pictures moaned

"I think they're nearly done." Angela smiled

"Think they'll let us have some of their phone numbers?" Ana asked

"Why?" Venus asked

"Some of them are cute...MIGHT be good for a few booty-calls." Ana smirked

"Ana." Venus chuckled

"Can't blame a girl for trying." Ana teased

"Phew...That girl can take some tying up." Donna walked backstage to the rest of her friends. "She sure loved my touch though." She winked

"You ARE a pleasant dom, Donna." Venus smiled

"Yeah, and I need to piss." She nodded, walking off "Be back soon."

"Remember the zip." Angela answered as Donna left

"Yeah yeah." She waved off

"I think you're next Ana." Venus smiled

"Awesome! Come on boys, Anal BlueLust is coming." Ana clapped and rubbed her hands, before she took off running

"God help their cocks." Venus whispered.

My pretty Red... Oh FUCK that ass...' Galatea thought happily and longingly

"Excuse me, are you here for the shoot?" A voice asked before Galatea hypnotised the man to walk away

She was using her abilities so everyone ignored her

'Oh...So beautiful.' She thought gently, continuing to look on

She began to walk silently, nearing the woman she wanted

*In the other room*

Donna and Kitty where moaning as if they were being fucked, the foot monster licking their feet

"Oh god! This! So good!" Donna moaned, feeling her feet being tenderly licked

"Why? Why is so good?! Ah! Cumming!" Kitty moaned

"Cause I'M doing this, my dear..." The monster answered, coating the two's feet with its special saliva lube

"My saliva and my needles heighten your nerve endings beyond the max, giving me a foot job will feel like you are getting the best fuck of your life."

"How long does it last?" Donna asked

"Until I die." The monster grinned and sucked her big toe making her scream and cum

"Oh fuck, this is gonna be good!" Kitty mewed

*With the others*

"Yeah! Yeah! That's it baby!" The photographer grinned taking pictures of the blue ranger

"How's my phat ass, for ya?" Ana asked, teasing the photographer

"Perfect babe! Awesome! Raised a bit higher!" The photographer cheered "Slap it baby! Slap it!"

Ana smiled, doing as she was asked. Letting the photographer get a chubby from seeing her like this.

Want to have a break and have some fun?" She giggled

"If you're up for it." The photographer smiled. "Bella, come do the photographing in my place."

A woman nodded, Ana unzipping her suit at her ass

The photographer smiled and went up to her, unzipping his crotch and exposed his cock

He rubbed his cock between her ass cheeks, rubbing her chest

"Give it to me, "boss"." She teased, giving him a full rub with her ass on his cock.

The photographer nodded and slammed inside

"AH! Oh yeah! Fuck my ass!" Ana moaned happily, feeling her ass being filled by the man "It feels so fucking good! Deeper!"

"It's like a vacuum!" The man grunted, gripping her waist as he thrust faster and harder as he could

"More! More!" She begged, this 'Bella' taking pictures

"She's having fun." Venus chuckled backstage

"Yeah. I just hope I get my bukkake shots." Angela smiled

"Oh you slut." Venus giggled

"Takes one to know one, pet." WhiteLust winked to RedLust. "That Bella girl looks like she wants in."

Yeah... The others are taking their time." Venus blinked "You want to look for them? Or should I?"

"AH! FUCK MY SLUTTY ASS!"

"...I think we might have time if we both go." Venus deadpanned

"Yeah." Angela nodded

*With the others*

"Oh...Oh, fuck...So...So much...So much pussy-cum..." The girls panted

"Time to pleasure me." The foot monster grinned, pulling back and revealing his large cock

"Is it a foot-long schlong?" Donna teased

"Or... Are you happy to see us?" Kitty panted

"Both." He grinned pushing the four feet around his cock... And the girl's hips were suddenly thrusting wildly as they came

"Ah...! That's it. Keep it up, my new pets!" The foot-monster smiled

"It... It feels so good! It shouldn't feel this good!" Kitty moaned, her ass slamming up and down in her seat

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming from a foot-job!" Donna followed

How?!"

"Donna? Kitty? That you?" Angela's voice echoed

"Ooh, another one." The foot monster grinned, gagging the two and walking away

Soon, Angela walked in the room to the muffled screams of her two friends.

Angela gasped, seeing the two and ran towards them... only to be thrown into a chair from behind, the cuffs locking her in

"Oof! Ow! What the hell?! What're you doing to my feet?" She called out in the dark, trying to kick as her boots where removed

Donna and Kitty where quickly ungaged

"It's...It's a-"

"Monster!"

"Hello, WhiteLust." The foot monster smiled, small needles emerging from its fingers

"Oh my god! It's Halloween '19 all over again!" WhiteLust screamed

The monster held its claws out, slowly pushing the needles into her feet but not too deep

"HNN! A-Ah...AH!" WhiteLust moaned, feeling the effects of the monster's drug

As well as the acupuncture effect

"Oh fuck! This feels weird!" WhiteLust moaned

*With Venus*

"Where are they?" Venus mumbled, looking around

"No...No...Wait...Who's the trenchcoat-wearing snoop?" Venus wondered

She saw a woman in a trench coat walking towards her

"Hello, Venus." The woman whispered to her, so that only THEY could hear.

Before she then pulled her into another room

"G-Galatea? Is that you?" Venus asked, looking at her as both took their respective headgear off

And they kissed

"Hmm...I've missed you." Galatea whispered as she groped her waist, before she started fucking away

"Oh fuck!" Venus moaned deeply, rocking against the giant cock happily

"I've missed this. I've missed you!" Galatea moaned happily, feeling her cock being sucked in by Venus' cunt

"Take it my beauty, take it!" She grunted as she fucked away

Venus moaned happily, feeling Galatea's cock in her pussy once more...And then she glowed red. Her aura had activated and she could take all her cock inside her.

'Deeper! Into my womb!' she begged, even if she couldn't form any words

"AH! Yes! So deep! So good!" Galatea drooled from ecstasy. "I love this pussy!"

"Cum-CUMMING!" RedLust moaned happily, feeling her pussy filled with this massive cock.

"Oh fuck yeah!" Galatea grinned, not stopping

"Cum-Cum in me! Give me your spunk!" Venus moaned through her helmet

"Open your mouth plate." Galatea ordered

Venus nodded, doing so. Showing her panting mouth to Galatea

KISS!

Galatea's and Venus' tongues dance, feeling their mouths kiss against each other and Venus' pussy kissing Galatea's shaft.

She came again around her, her back arching

'SO GOOD!' Venus moaned, feeling her body giving itself to Galatea

"Cumming." Galatea moaned

"In me! Fill me!" Venus moaned

Galatea moaned deeply, cumming inside her

The two moaned lovingly, Venus' pussy clamping down on the Alien Queen's cock as her pussy was filled with cum

They kissed, moaning

"I've missed you." Galatea whispered lovingly to Venus, hugging her close. "And I will have all of you."

"What do you mean?" Venus panted

"The Bustanger will be my harem."

"You want...Me and my friends? As your harem?" Venus asked panting through her ecstasy

"Yes." She grinned

"Gala...I...I don't-" Venus moaned, feeling Galatea's cock in her pussy made her voice crack and lose focus.

"... No! You... You want to take over the universe!" She yelled, pushing her back and getting into a fighting stance

"It's not that sim-Stop. Please stop, Venus." Galatea spoke, her cock was now exposed and she was going to fight her lover, before her eyes narrowed. She wasn't going to listen. So she would have to take her lover. And she got into her own fighting stance

"Fine. If THAT is what you want." Galatea frowned, getting her staff from...SOMEWHERE?

"Who's in there?" A familiar dark voice said, whips wrapping around the two and dragging them out

"What?" Galatea gasped

"The hell?!" Venus added as they were brought into the room

They were soon strapped into chairs next to the other three captured Bustanger, who's faces where in blank almost doll like smiles as they moaned with vibrators attached to their bare feet

"The heck's going on? Is this you, Galatea?" Venus snapped

"I dunno! I'm not sure!" Said alien queen answered, the two feeling their boots being removed

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! The hell's going on?" Venus gasped

"... Oh you morons!" Galatea snapped gently, her body shaking as the needles pierced her feet

"Oh...What two fine beauties." The shadowed voice spoke

"What's... Ah!" Venus gasped, feeling the needles piece her feet

"Hmm...Soft, dainty...And experienced...I'll look forward to teasing them." The monster smiled

"What's going on?!" Venus yelled, her aura flowing as she tried to break the straps

"It...It's a-AH!" Galatea gasped as she felt her feet being molested by the monster's technique

Its left hand was massaging her feet, its tongue lapping at her toes, while its right hand was tickling Venus' feet

Venus gave out laughing, though her aura was burning bright, giving some illumination in the room.

But with her laughing she could not focus of struggle. And even as she laughed she was feeling pleasure

"My queen will love you five...You're amazing." The monster smiled, praising them

'Five? Me, Galatea...Oh NO!' Venus thought, moaning as she realised that her team was here.

Not that she was unable to see them, but it dawned on her the level of shit they were in

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Galatea screamed lightly as she came

Sperm shot out from Galatea's cock and her slit feeling how she was cumming from this pleasure

"Time to fuck some feet." The monster grinned, moving it's cock near Venus' feet

'Oh shit! I need to get out. Of. HERE!' Venus grunted, trying to break her restraints

And she slammed her foot into the guys crotch, kicking it

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" The monster screamed in pain, feeling it's cock crushed by Venus' foot

*with Ana*

"Oh...GOD!" The cameraman panted as he fell to a chair with a limp cock and emptied ball-sack.

"Hmm...You've given me a good load. Good boy." BlueLust smiled

She ran her finger over her ass, scooping up some cum and feeding it to the female assistant

The female assistant's eyes widened and spluttered a bit. She was kinda thrown off by it.

"How's your boss' cum taste?" BlueLust teased "After all, you clearly loved watching."

"Um...I-I wasn't watching HIM." She blushed, biting her lower lip, while swallowing the cum

"Oh...Like playing for the other team? Care to be in the next shot?" Ana asked

"I-" The woman blushed, feeling her body tingle while looking at BlueLust

"Come on, what's the harm?" BlueLust smirked, kissing her

'Oh god. She's so fucking GORGEOUS! Fuck it!' Bella, the cameraman's assistant, thought to herself and kissed back while throwing the camera at the photographer

"Atta girl...Now...Let's see you eat me out." BlueLust smiled

*With Sensula*

The alien sat in her thrown, a long elegantly leg crossed over the other

'The Sentai have been very productive with the men and women of this town. Powering up their suits almost daily...I chose well.' She thought as she looked over The Power Grid.

She hummed, remembering her time with AkaRed. The embodiment of all red Sentai warriors... He had made her limp for a month to give her the power to make her warriors

"Ah...Those were the days." She sighed contently

She wondered how her team was doing, lightly rubbing between her legs. Maybe she should have installed cameras into their suits

"Yeah...Next time...DEFINITELY cameras." She smiled, getting tingly between her legs

"Sensula, do you need me?" A female robotic voice asked

"Yes!" She nodded lustfully

Appearing before Sensula was a synthetic-gynoid or a sentient sex-doll for layman's terms. She was bald with clear eyes, and a flat body wearing only a silvery bodysuit.

"How would you like me today?" The gynoid asked gently

The alien leader hummed and rubbed her chin

"Or...Perhaps you would like me as "Random"?" The gynoid offered

"Sure." She nodded gently

The gynoid nodded and let her body shift.

Her hair became a platinum blonde, her blank skin became a natural tan colour, her eyes became purple, giving herself an H-shaped ass, DD-Cup breasts, an hourglass figure and a ten-inch cock.

"Oh yes!" She shuddered

The gynoid smiled and walked up to Sensula, the suit seemed to excrete a sort of oil/lube over the gynoid

"Fuck me." She panted

"Of course, Sensula." The gynoid nodded, kissing Sensula's lips and thrusting her cock deep into her mistress' pussy

The alien moaned happily, humping her hips gently

"T-Talk dirty...Talk dirty to me!" Sensula panted, giving a lusty order.

"You're just a slut... A whore..."

Sensula moaned at that, feeling her pussy tighten down on the gynoid's cock. "I am! I'm a sutty whore!"

"A whore! Only care about sex!" The robot repeated

"Yes! Yes, I'm a dirty whore! Fuck my slutty hole!" Sensula moaned, feeling herself cum over the gynoid's cock. "Plough this whore cunt! Make it yours!"

"I am. I'll stain your mine!" The gynoid answered, cumming synthetic cum into Sensula's pussy

"Oh yes!" She screamed

The fucking soon stopped for a moment, the gynoid looking into Sensula's eyes. "Will you require more, Lady Sensula?"

"I... Didn't say stop." She ordered

"Very well...You voluptuous whore." The gynoid answered, thrusting inside Sensula again while kissing her.

Sensula moaned and kissed back happily

'Oh yes! I'll do this for a few hours!' Sensula thought lustfully

*With The Sentai*

The monster was now on the floor with his captives... Having their own fun.

They were stomping on him, using their feet on his dick and shoving them in his face while degrading him... The monster was in heaven, while the girls where feeling REALLY good!

"CHRIST! This is fucking cathartic!" Donna yelled

"I know! Bad, BAD foot-monster!" Kitty agreed, stomping on his cock.

"Yeah, lick it you pathetic foot obsessed loser!" Venus grinned as she forced her foot into the monsters mouth

"Oh yesh! Yesh moor! Moor feetsh!" The monster moaned, feeling Venus' foot down it's gullet.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid! Didn't I TELL them not to send a monster in the same vicinity as me?' Galatea thought in anger...before realising that she didn't and that she snuck out without telling anyone.

Even as she flinched and whimpered in pleasure from her sensitive feet, teleporting back to her ship

'I'll be back for you, Sentai...Yes, I will.' Galatea thought as she was brought back onto her ship.

*Back with the camera crew*

"Oh yes!" BlueLust moaned loudly as Bella ate her out

"Fuck me! Yeah!"

"Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm!" Bella lapped as she felt BlueLust's cunt in her mouth, lapping against her moist pink lips.

"More! More!" The photographer cheered, snapping pictures

"AH! CUMMING!" BlueLust moaned, spraying Bella in the face.

She lapped up the cum, smiling

"Ah...Shit...Can I keep you?" Ana moaned happily, wanting to lie down on this girl

Bella blushed and smiled gently

"Hey! Can I keep this one?" Ana called to the photographer.

"Unfortunately no. She's needed as my co-camerawoman." The photographer answered

"...Shit." Ana sighed

"I... Guess." He blinked

"Awesome...!" Ana smiled tiredly. "You're my number one gal now."

"... Thanks." Bella blinked

"AWOOOO!" A loud voice yelled out as an explosion happened in the other room, though the explosion was mainly a white puffy-bubble substance.

Huh?" The two blinked

'Oh...Was there a monster in the other room? ...God the others aren't gonna forgive me for this are they?' BlueLust thought

The others left their room much later, relaxed and happy

"Oh...THAT was some much-needed catharsis." WhiteLust stretched

"Felt fucking good." RedLust nodded

"Are we still good for the photoshoots?" BlackLust added

"Hope so...I need to play." PinkLust finished

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Boobie Sentai Bustanger**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own the Super Sentai.**

 **Warning: Lots of sexual content.**

 **Author's Note: This is a parody of Super Sentai. It's Ghost's first one so please enjoy.**

 **Reviews:**

CrimsonFvckr: Thanks man, this story was a lot of fun to do.

 **Here's a review answered from our own GreyKing46:**

CrimsonFvckr: Thanks a lot!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Back in space, in Galatea's ship, the Alien Queen was having an earful of apologies since she was down spying on the Sentai.

...And also the captain expressing his concern on her leaving the ship without their knowledge.

It was in agreement that the queen should either have an escort or cameras set on her for her own protection

Which seemed to rather annoy her

'Damn it all.' She thought. "What're the next monsters we're going to summon?"

"We are waiting for the device to cool-down, one of the crew has an idea." The captain explained

"Really? I'd like to hear it." Galatea answered

"He says it's a surprise."

"Well, then...Shall we go to the bridge, Captain?" She asked

"Yes."

The two got out of the Queen's bedroom and headed to the bridge, hoping to see what the crewmen have made.

The reason they were in the queens bedroom is something that is better left unsaid

"Ensign, we're here." the captain spoke

"Sir!" The geeky looking crew member saluted

"Where're these monsters?" Galatea asked

"Ah, your Majesty, they're coming through, right now." The geeky ensign answered "They are just finishing forming."

"So what sort of fetishes are THESE then?" Galatea asked as the two monsters appeared from the machine.

"In... incest and Rollplay." the crew member said nervously

""Incest" and "Rollplay"? THAT is the concept for these new monsters?" Galatea blinked

"Yes, My Queen. That's right." The Geeky Ensign answered

On the right was a normal-ish humanoid monster, it was a hermaphrodite with one side long hair and another side short hair.

The second, on the left, was an almost blank slate looking monster with a cloak and cowl around it.

"Care to explain?" Galatea asked calmly

"... There... Seems to be a LOT of humans who like these kinks." The geek mumbled

"Ensign." Galatea asked

"Yes, My Queen?" Said person answered

"...How much "incest" stuff are we talking here? Rollplay I can get behind...but the levels of incest..." Galatea responded

"I've got the list." He spoke, bringing out a file...that seemed to be several pages full.

"... I believe they just fantasized about it, my queen." The captain blinked "Otherwise the species would be dead. Also I do believe it also ties in with the Rollplay kink."

"Thank the gods for that." Galatea sighed in relief. "As long as there's ABSOLUTELY no actual incest, I guess it's fine."

"... There are a few cases here and there. It is a big planet. And it is legal in some places, or at least with certain relationships." Ensign said

"...Space Christ, this planet is fucked up." Galatea sighed "Send them down."

"Maybe... I should spend time inspecting them?" Ensign said nervously

'You little perv.' The crew thought.

"Alright. But use the cloaking procedures we have in place." Galatea answered

"You mean that trenchcoat?" The captain asked

"CLOAKING...Procedures..." Galatea repeated

"Yes my queen." He nodded nervously

So, the two monsters and the ensign were teleported to Earth.

"...How long do you think he'll last?" A crewman asked

"Two minutes." The crew guessed as one

"Are you gambling on the lives of our crewmen?" The captain asked

"No sir, before one of us cocks up." The one of the crewmembers answered

The captain sighed and rubbed his neck

*On Earth*

The girls were putting their well-earned money to good use, getting food and supplies for their hotel room, while also a new change of clothes

Meanwhile they had all put each other into chastity... Because it was 'that time' of month

"Well...What should we do today?" Kitty asked, wanting to do something fun

Without involving sex

"I think there's a new movie out." Donna answered

"Yeah, but the reviews aren't that good." Ana frowned, looking at the internet.

"Isn't there a petting zoo around?" Angela asked

The girls gave a bit of a death glare at her

"Goats, pigs, puppies, kittens, that sort of thing!" Angela explained, waving her hands nervously

"...That DOES sound nice." Ana agreed.

"And I'd like to pet some cute kittens, myself." Kitty mewed cutely.

"Kitty." Venus chuckled

"What? I would." Kitty blinked cutely.

The group rolled their eyes, smiling lightly

"So...The petting zoo?" Angela asked with that smile

"Yeah." They all nodded

*Time Skip*

The girls had headed out, they found the zoo that housed a petting zoo, seeing all the animals that were there.

They were all happy to have these days to relax and calm down

"Oh wow! Look at the rhinos!" Ana commented, seeing a small family of them

"And the elephants!" Donna smiled

Venus chuckled lightly, seeing her friends go off in different ways. Ana and Donna were by the elephants and rhinos, Kitty seemed to be by the big cats exhibit...Though she had lost track of Angela.

She looked to the sky and smiled... Wonder how Galatea was

'Galatea...I miss you...Please be alright.' She thought gently as she gave a slow sigh, before she shook her head 'No. She's evil.'

'She's going to take over the planet and steal all these women...I can't allow that.' She continued

"Hey, Venus. You doing alright?" Angela's voice spoke behind her

"GAH!" she yelled

"Jeez! Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you." Angela apologised, holding a couple of cups of coffee and a bag of cold drinks

"It's fine." She sighed

"I got you a brew." Angela answered, handing one of the cups over.

"Thanks." She nodded

"No problem. Guess we've split up to cover more ground." Angela smirked lightly

"I guess." Venus nodded

"You doing okay? You were spacing out." Angela asked kindly

"Kinda." She nodded

"Want to talk about it or do you want to pet the lambs?" Angela added

"Lambs." She nodded

"Okay, let's go." Angela answered

*In town*

The paired set of monsters appeared in a flash, grinning

"Ah...Earth...So many to find." The cloaked monster smiled

"So many brothers and sisters to love." The second monster added, clapping its hands. "So many father and daughters and mothers and sons to fuck!"

"Patience, my child...We'll get them all soon." The cloaked monster assured its partner "I promise."

"Now...Let's slowly build our "family"." The cloaked monster smiled, transforming

The other one nodded, watching the figure transform.

The cloaked figure had transformed into a woman with huge tits, but not ridiculously large. A supple body and fine ass. "Now...to business."

"Yes." The other monster nodded, hugging her and giggling

"Let's get our family." The voluptuous monster smiled, leading the way

*with the Bustanger*

"Awe...Aren't you all adorable?" Kitty asked, stroking a piglet.

She giggled, feeling like a child again

"Yeah, they are." Ana agreed, stroking a baby goat.

"So cute." Donna laughed

"Us, the animals or both?" Kitty asked, snuggling up to the pet pig.

"Both." Donna smiled

"D'awe..." Ana and Kitty teased

Outside the petting area, Angela and Venus were sitting on the nearby bench just resting their feet

"You've been solo for a while." Angela suddenly said

"Yeah...I know." Venus sighed

"We're friends, a team." Angela added

"I know." Venus leaned back and groaned lightly "Look... Just drop it."

"I...Alright. I'll drop it." Angela sighed

Venus nodded and rubbed her forehead

"Do you think we'll have a normal life after all this?" Angela changed the subject

"Maybe." She shrugged

"Yeah...I think so. I'm hoping for a nice life...washed in "soap" all night long." Angela smirked

"Slut." Venus laughed

"You love it, babe." Angela responded

"Yes I do." She nodded

Soon the girls who were petting the bunnies and other petting animals left...though kitty tried to take a kitten with her. She was in trouble but was soon smacked on the bottom for being a naughty girl

So yeah... A bit eventful

"It's your own fault, Kitty." Donna frowned, rubbing her hand

"Yes, Donna..." Kitty pouted, feeling her bottom sting from Donna's spanking.

What, you thought the security did it?

"At least you got a plush tiger out of it." Ana added

"I guess." Kitty answered, hugging the toy. "Kitty's kitty." She mumbled cutely making the girls laugh

"Well...Should we go to a cafe? Get something to eat?" Venus asked

"Would be smart." Ana nodded

"Can I have a cushion, please?" Kitty asked

"You can sit on my lap." Venus reassured her

"Thank you." She smiled

Back in town, the duo monsters of Incest and Rollplay, were collecting their newest harem members...With the alien who suggested and created them was enjoying himself

Oh boy was he enjoying himself

He was currently getting serviced by two "mothers" and three "sisters"...Yeah, it sounds WAY weirder when you say or read it like that.

Yet the creepy guy was loving it

"AH! Oh yes!" The man moaned, cumming over the girls.

"Onii-san!" The 'sisters' moaned and giggled

"Such a good son, covering mummies in your cum." The "mothers" praised him

The monsters themselves where giggling and smiling

"Looks like someone's enjoying themselves." The cloaked monster smiled, getting serviced by some men.

"That he is." The incest monster laughed

"Onii-Chan...Can nee-san have your cock?" A girl asked cutely

"Of course." The alien smiled

The girl moaned happily, feeling her pussy stretched out by the monster's cock, making her moan and bounce on it

*with the girls*

"Hey do we need anything from the shops?" Angela asked as they were sitting in a cafe.

"I don't think so." Venus blinked

"Alright." Angela shrugged

"What brought that out?" Ana asked

"Just thinking, we've all got busy days and I was thinking about stuff." Angela explained

"Can anyone think of anything we need?" Venus asked

"Milk, bread, fruit?" Kitty asked, sitting on Venus' lap

"Tampons?" Donna shrugged

"That's a good point." Venus nodded

"Maybe rent or buy some DVD's for tonight?" Ana shrugged "Since we can't fuck."

"We'll look around and see what we can find. But that's actually a REALLY good idea." Donna answered

Ana just laughed, drinking her coffee

"Is everything alright?" A waitress asked the group

"We're fine." Donna winked

"Ahem...Hmm. I-I'll just check on the others." The waitress blushed and left

"Donna." Venus groaned

"What? No harm with some flirting." Donna smiled

The girls all laughed, smiling

"How's your ass, Kitty?" Venus asked as they calmed down

"Better." She whimpered cutely

"Good, cause...I need the feeling back in my legs." Venus admitted

"Sorry." Kitty pouted, kissing her

"It's alright...AH! Pins and needles!" Venus answered, feeling the tingles in her legs from the blood flowing back into them

She fell to the floor, holding her legs

"Ow...!" Venus groaned

"I got ya." Donna chuckled, helping her up

"Thanks." Venus smiled

"So, we gonna pay the bill?" Ana asked

"Eager to get moving?" Angela asked

"I dunno. I kinda want that movie now." Ana answered

*with the monsters*

"AHH! So good!" The Rollplay monster moaned

The monsters were fucking away, in ecstasy

"Ah, that's it, that's it, sister." The incest monster added

"Oh mama!" the alien moaned as the woman fucked her own ass on his dick

*Back in Space*

The alien crew of Galatea's ship groaned, growing bored of waiting and hearing the "incest" of the humans...they were actually playing poker and watching videos on the internet.

"Royal Straight Flush." she smiled

"Gah!" The crew groaned as they lost to Galatea. Queen or not, Galatea was a boss gambler.

They honestly didn't know why they accepted these matches

Suddenly they all heard explosions going off in the speakers

"GAH! What the hell?!" Galatea gasped. "Captain, what's going on?"

"... Looks like he sat on his emergency bomb." He blinked

"...We have an "emergency bomb"? ...He blew himself up?" Galatea asked

"All but you do, my queen." The captain nodded "We take them with us when we leave the ship. Encase we are kidnapped so we do not give away information via mind control or torture."

"But...But-" Galatea asked

"I'm sorry. He's gone." The Captain answered

She sighed sadly, nodding

"And the monsters are dead to." He nodded as well

"So the Sentai were not needed for this." Galatea answered "Great."

*With the girls*

"That was a great movie." Kitty smiled

"Hmm...Yeah." Venus stretched out on the sofa.

"Well, I think it's time to take these things off." Donna mumbled, pulling out the key for Angela's chastity belt

"About fucking time!" Angela groaned happily, pulling out the key for Kitty's chastity belt

The others nodded in agreement, pulling out the other keys

Each handed the correct keys to the right girls, pulling down their trousers and unclipping their chastity belts.

They all sighed in relief as they freed themselves, falling onto the beds

"Night girls." Venus smiled

"Night." The other girls answered.

'I'm SO gonna rock my dildo tonight!' The girls thought

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Boobie Sentai Bustanger**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own the Super Sentai.**

 **Warning: Lots of sexual content.**

 **Author's Note: This is a parody of Super Sentai. It's Ghost's first one so please enjoy.**

 **Reviews:**

CrimsonFvckr: Glad you liked the chapter. There's more on the way.

and Guest of April 20th: Glad you found the last chapter funny.

 **Here's a review from our own GreyKing46:**

CrimsonFvckr: Which kink?

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a couple of days later, the girls were being told about the incest and role-play monsters that had attacked the city...before they were defeated by a cock-up, by Sensula

"... Seriously?" Ana groaned

"Yes, seriously. I can't believe you didn't hear about it the other day or on the news." Sensula answered

"We were busy celebrating our fuckability again." Angela shrugged

"I can understand that." Sensula answered with a reassuring nod. "Are you ready to go into the field again?"

The girls nodded, shocked when their mentor joined their sides and took a human appearance

She bore E-Cup tits, yellow highlights in her brown hair, white shirt and blue skirt, sneakers and a slim figure

"... What?" The girls blinked

"What? I can take the form of a woman if I wish." Sensula answered "I also wish to spend the day helping."

"Huh...Okay." Venus answered, feeling small again, seeing that Sensula's boobs looked to be as big as hers when she was in her Sentai state.

They where massive!

"Ready to go?" Sensula asked

"Y-Yeah, sure." Venus nodded

The others nodded in agreement, feeling the same as their leader

"Excellent." Sensula answered, teleporting herself and the Sentai back to the town

*at the town*

"Here we are." Sensula spoke with a smile

... And instantly people where staring at her

"Oh boy..." Donna frowned

"Here we go." Kitty nodded

"So, where first?" Ana asked

"To the bar." Sensual smiled in slight excitement

"To the bar." Venus nodded gently

The group headed through city, having multiple people eyeing up Sensula

It was rather annoying

It was like they didn't exist.

They had not felt like this for a while

Soon, they arrived at a bar, it was just about to open so they had free reign over any table or stools they wanted

Sensula was getting RIGHT into it to

"Hello girls. What can I getcha?" The bartender asked

"Strongest drink you've got!" The mentor smiled

"Alright. And what about you girls?" The barkeep added, looking to the others.

"Just some shots." Venus shrugged

"You got it." The barkeep answered, going to get some glasses

The girls nodded and sighed

Soon five glasses were brought over, followed by a half-pint of amber liquid. The bartender poured whiskey into the five shot glasses "Et viola."

The five Sentai took their drinks and necked them down in one gulp. "Another." Venus asked, clacking the glass on the bar

"Where's mine?" Sensula frowned

"THIS is yours, love. Strongest I got, 50% proof and it'll knock ya socks off." The bartender answered

"Thank you." She nodded happily

"You enjoy drinking?" Angela asked as the bartender topped their drinks up

"I have not had a drink in thousands of years!" She grinned

"...Dang." Angela blinked

Sensula began to drink and even down her alcoholic drink...not even swaying from the amount of alcohol. "AH! Hmm, another please."

The girls could only blink in shock, some guys gathering around the table

"Um...Y-ya got it." the bartender answered, getting another drink for Sensula

"Hey hot stuff." One of the guys grinned at Sensula

'Oh crap.' The Sentai thought

"Hello." Sensula responded

"Want to have some fun?" He grinned

"Hmm..." Sensula pouted cutely as she looked the man over

He was rather large and muscular

"Okay. Just ONE question." Sensula asked

"Which is?" The second man asked

"Do you ALWAYS ignore beautiful girls to go for bit tittied ones?" Sensula asked

"You're drinking like a champ." The first shrugged "That's my kinda gal."

"Here's your drink." The bartender spoke, replacing the first drink.

"Here's a wager: we have a drinking competition. Last one under the table gives the winner a "special prize"." Sensula smiled

"Oh yeah." He grinned

"I'll set up a couple of lanes." The bartender sighed.

"We'll pay for the drinks." Venus spoke, getting her purse out and paid in advance

"Really?" Kitty frowned

"Yeah, really." Venus answered

The others sighed and nodded

"Who's gonna win?" Donna asked as she turned around, seeing the duo

"Well it seems like Sensula can drink anything." Venus shrugged

"True. Excuse me, just need the toilet." Kitty spoke, getting out of the seat.

The girls nodded and moved out the way so she could get out of the booth

"Alright, you two. Ready..." The bartender spoke, lining up five glasses with a bottle of whiskey in his hand

"Ready." The two nodded, hooking and looping their elbows and holding their drinks

"...GO!" The Bartender called out and let the two drink.

The two drunk their drinks, slamming the glasses down and continuing down the line

They were neck and neck, necking their drinks.

One drink turned to two drinks.

Two to three. Three to five. Five to seven. Seven to ten. Ten to fifteen. And fifteen to...

CRASH!

"Ugh..." Sensual frowned against the table

"Jesus...Sensula's losing." Ana answered

"Heh." The guy laughed

"Ah." Sensula groaned and almost fell on top of the table. "I...I'm not...THAT drunk."

"Well I win beautiful." He shrugged

"Damn it." Sensula frowned and stumbled to the floor

"Whoa, got ya." He smiled at her charmingly as he caught her

"Ooh...Did you know you've got...purple eyesh?" Sensula asked almost drunkenly

"You're drunk." He laughed gently, a bit drunk himself "So... About the 'special prize'?"

"Hmm...Oh. Yeah...How'sh about a boobie-job?" Sensula asked with a goofy smile

"Let's do it out back." He nodded

"Woo-hoo!" Sensula cheered

"Damn, she's as horny as us." Kitty whispered

"Yeah." Venus nodded

"So...What's next? Just another drink?" Angela asked

"Another." They nodded

*Outside*

Sensula and her drinking partner were in the back alley, where...let's be honest, she was rubbing her tits against the man's cock

She was kissing all over the tip, her breasts going up and down smoothly

"Oh fuck. You're so good. You a pro?" The man asked

"You could say that." She smiled

"Oh...Man...!" The man groaned, feeling his first climax

"Get ready!"

"Hmm...AH!" The man moaned and came on her tits.

"Yeah." Sensual moaned, gasping as a purple bolt of light passed from his eyes to hers

"I think...We could go further." The man smiled

"Yes." She nodded quickly

"Strip, my gal...I want to see your sweet ass." The man smiled

She nodded and stood up, kissing him as she stripped naked

"Oh...Fuck yes." The man smiled, groping her body with his hands "Time for the real fun."

"Plough my pussy." Sensula panted, her slit wet and dripping, ready for the man

"Come on, make me moan." She said, leaning against the wall

"Oh, hell yeah." The man smiled, sliding his cum covered cock between her legs and against Sensula's pussy before he slid inside her

The two moaned, holding each other close

"That's it. Fuck me, fuck me hard!" Sensula smiled, bouncing on his cock "Take me! Fuck my tight cunt!"

"Oh god, you're clamping down on my dick!" The man moaned, a pair of purple horns starting to protrude from his forehead

*the next day*

"So...Where's Sensula?" Venus asked

The group was at the base, sat around a table

"She's not back yet?" Kitty asked

"No...Haven't seen her since she shacked up with that toy boy." Ana answered

That was when a large white flash appeared in the room

"Gah!" The girls covered their eyes

The light faded revealing Sensula holding arms with the guy from last night, who looked normal

"This, Mark, is my home." She said with a loving smile

"Whoa...Kick ass." The now named "Mark" smiled, looking around

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! The heck's going on?" Donna snapped

"Why is he here?!" Venus yelled

"Well, he wanted to know where I lived. I obliged." Sensula answered

"He is my boyfriend."

"BOYFRIEND!?" The Sentai girls snapped

"You only met up less than a day ago!" Angela answered

"Hey, it's my personal life." She glared "And that is REAL hypocritical from the whores."

"Yeah, ONS only. We don't date after!" Ana answered

The girls have Ana a look at that comment

"What?" Ana blinked

"Do we have to remind you of the photography assistant?" Angela pointed out

"Err..." Ana blushed, feeling bad about her hypocrisy while also laughing nervously

"Doesn't matter. So...You're the Sentai?" Mark asked casually.

"Yes." Venus nodded

"Freaking kick-ass." Mark smiled "... You're not as sexy as I thought."

"WHAT?!" The girls snapped

"Hey, sexy appearance isn't ALL we've got!" Kitty answered

"Besides!" Venus glared as she pulled out the DildoGun

"Err..." Mark asked, looking at the DildoGun in confusion

"These are out transformation device." She commented

"Oh...Okay. Care to show me?" Mark asked

The girls nodded and pressed the triggers, the flashes of light transforming them

Marks eyes widened as he saw the Boobie Sentai before him.

Ana, Angela and Kitty were all in their blue, white and pink attire with D-Cup breasts.

Donna in her black costume with her DD-Cup tits

And finally Venus, her massive E-Cup tits and in her red costume

"NOW what do you think?" She smirked, the five posing lightly with lights shining behind them

"...I've such a boner right now." Mark stated simply, to which Sensula smiled and knelt down to his cock, unzipping his pants.

"What?" they gasped lightly

"Hmm, hmm, hmm!" Sensula sucked and moaned as she jerked off her boyfriend

"Ah...Fuck yeah." Mark smiled

"... Just like that?" Venus blinked

"...Quick talk." Ana spoke, dragging her friends away

The others nodded and walked off

The group had gathered in a room, locking the door behind them. "Okay, real talk...THAT ain't normal." Ana spoke, pointing outside.

"I agree...No-WAY that's allowed." Donna agreed

"Is anyone ELSE getting "Killgrave" vibes from that guy?" Kitty gulped, shuddering in fright as she couldn't watch Jessica Jones on Netflix

"Don't jump to conclusions." Angela pointed out "We've never seen her in love before."

"Yeah...all we know...It's mutual." Venus answered.

They all nodded, confused

'I still don't like it.' Kitty thought

"Let's go in the other room...Maybe they've finished up." Donna spoke

"... It WAS strangely sexy." Venus blinked

"You got wet, didn't you?" Ana asked as they left.

"... Maybe..."

"Come on..." Donna sighed as they returned back to the control room...Where Sensula was being ass fucked on the table with her tits rolling on the glass. "Really?" She frowned gently

"AH! FUCK ME!" Sensula screamed in ecstasy "DO IT MASTER! MAKE ME CUM!"

''MASTER'?!' The group thought in shock as Mark came into Sensula's ass

"Take it!" He grinned

Mark gave out a copious amount of cum into Sensula's ass, filling her to the brim and making almost all of the Sentai drenched

"... How much cum?" Donna blinked

"Must be a bucket load!" Ana drooled

"Yeah." Angela nodded

"Ah..." Mark moaned, slowly pulling out of Sensula's ass. "How's that, sugar-tits?"

"Loved it." She smiled

The two kissed as the Boobie Sentai looked on, except for Kitty, who was gone to get some water...at least, that's what she told them

She knew the truth

Kitty was out of there, she saw the guy like Killgrave. She didn't want to get under that spell.

She was sure he was a monster... Maybe not a monster-monster, but a monster as in a bad guy and... Gah this was confusing!

"I gotta stop this guy. I'm NOT gonna fall for this!" She whispered

*time skip- a week later*

It was a long and difficult week for the Sentai. Mark's influence was getting on them, all but Kitty, she was keeping her distance.

She had been noticing some differences in her team

Ana was less rude, Donna was wearing her hair in a ponytail, Venus was wearing a mini-skirt and Angela was acting like a ditz.

Mainly around that Mark

It was like they were transforming FOR him.

It was difficult for Kitty to watch.

And to hold back from attacking him

Even SENSULA was changing for him. After he asked if she could change her body, she actually did. Changing her entire appearance to HIS ask.

She grumbled as she appeared in the base, teleporting in... Which was basically just Mark's home now

'Fucking Mark.' She thought as she walked by

She saw Mark on what use to be Sensula's throne, drinking some soda and 'enjoying' himself

"Ah...This is great. Good job, sexy." Mark smiled, getting a blowjob from Donna "Suck it right down."

"Hmm, hmm, HMM!" Donna moaned, feeling her throat and mouth filled with his cum

"What?!" Kitty blinked and gasped

"Ah, Kitty. Welcome home." Mark smiled as he got out of his chair, his cock swinging between his legs

"Hmm. H-Hi. En...Enjoying yourself?" Kitty asked

"Yes." He nodded calmly

"So...Um...Wh-where're the others?" Kitty asked

"I don't know." He shrugged with a dark grin

'Killgrave, Killgrave, Killgrave!' Kitty shuddered in fear, seeing that smile

She was backing up in fear, reaching for her gun

"What? What's wrong, Kitty?" Mark asked, as he stepped forward, trying to get her to lower her fear

"Last I heard you where dating my boss." She glared

"And my Sugar-tits has agreed to share. Donna is only agreeing with the terms." Mark smiled "Just a gift my baby gave me."

"No...No. No way. Get back!" Kitty answered, pulling out her DildoGun "Get back!"

"Oh, Kitty...What's with this animosity?" Mark asked, trying to use his skill

"I'm not falling for it Killgrave!" She glared

"Killgrave?" Mark asked as he was shot in the shoulder by Kitty's DildoGun as she teleported away

"Gah!" He yelled in pain

"Master?" Donna asked, going to him, wanting to help.

"... Just get back to work bitch." He snapped

"Y-Yes, Master." Donna answered, presenting herself to him

*With Kitty*

Kitty stumbled as she arrived back at her hotel room, falling to her knees

"Ah. PinkLust. Glad you could make it." A voice said from the darkness

"Wh-Who's there?" Kitty asked, holding the DildoGun in her hands tightly

Standing there... Was the captain of the invading ship!

"Oh shit! Wh-Who the HELL are you?" Kitty asked, pointing the gun at his head

*with Mark*

Mark was currently fucking Venus with Angela on top of her

The two where moaning, their tongues hanging out

"Hmm...FUCK! Yes..." Mark moaned, cumming onto their asses, staining them white.

"Oh that was fucking gold." He grinned and walked off

"Master...More..." The two moaned

"I think I'll have someone else first." He grinned

"Alright." The girls nodded, Mark going to find Ana and Sensula

"Sluts!" He called, ordering

Donna, Ana and Sensula came through to the room. "Yes, Master?" They smiled in unison, wearing only slutty bikinis

"Yes, Master!" They answered, smiling as they saw his nude cock

They quickly got on their knees and got to work

*With Kitty and the captain*

"So you're telling me, that Mark is a monster MADE by you and Galatea, in hopes of controlling us for her own harem?" Kitty asked, recapping what he said

"Yes." He nodded "However everything did not go as planned."

*Flashback*

"Alright, have we got the next fetish ready?" Galatea asked

"Yes! And perfect for gathering your harem, my queen." A soldier bowed

"I just hope THIS one doesn't have any weaknesses like the Incest or Rollplay ones." Galatea hoped

Large thumping could be heard as a purple monster the size of a bus stomped in

"Holy Queens of Old! Who or WHAT is this?" Galatea panicked

"The new monster." The soldier explained

"Doesn't it have a...I dunno. More manageable form?" Galatea asked

"Yes I do." The monster growled gently, morphing into Mark

"Phew...Okay. That's much better." Galatea answered.

"Yes it is... 'My 'queen'." He grinned, his eyes glowing purple

*End flashback- with 'Mark'*

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, FUCK!" Mark moaned, cumming onto the girls, covering them with his cum

He panted as he pulled back, grinning. His body quickly preparing itself for the next round

"Master...five rounds?" Ana panted, cum dripping out her ass

"I can keep going." He nodded "But I feel like something else now."

"What 'something new'?" Sensula asked

"Oh Gala-slut!" He sang

"Who?" The girls asked as a bright light appeared, it being Galatea!

"Yes... Master?" She smiled

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Boobie Sentai Bustanger**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own the Super Sentai.**

 **Warning: Lots of sexual content.**

 **Author's Note: This is a parody of Super Sentai. It's Ghost's first one so please enjoy.**

 **Reviews:**

CrimsonFvckr: Don't worry, things will be fixed later in this chapter

 **Here are some reviews from our own GreyKing46:**

za worlda: Thank you.

CrimsonFvckr: Ah. Well as all the main cast are girls it would technically be Netoriri... I'm shutting up now.

They have not learnt because they have never faced full on mind control before. Normally their own fetishes are being exploited or they are captured. So they were not looking for signs. And they aren't super paranoid people so they thought that Sensual was just... That's what she liked *shrugs*

And the Queen is not a person for 'outright mental control' on monsters. She likes loyalty and assumes they will be

And that was kind of the point.. I'm sure you will love the end of this chapter then

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Scene: the Boobie Sentai Headquarters.

People involved: Mark, the monster of the week. The Sentai, Sensula and Galatea. All very naked. All very horny

The girls... His servants

His lust...insatiable.

And right now, he was going to have his way with them once again.

"You ready for your test, slut queen?" He asked the alien conqueror, waving his dick

"Yes, Master. Gala-Slut will do her test." Galatea smiled

She got on her knees, taking it into her mouth

"Hmm...Yeah...that's it. Good cock-slut." Mark moaned, almost skull-fucking Galatea

He held her by the hair and as thrusting so hard it HAD to be painful

The girls flinched at the sounds Galatea was making...Her gagging noises were making it unbearable.

They began to finger themselves at the sight and noises, even if they sounded almost painful

"Ah...I'm...CUMMING!" Mark moaned as he came into Galatea's mouth, flooding her cheeks with his monstrous cum

He pulled out, shooting over her face and neck and chest

"Painted white...Like a canvas." Mark smiled darkly

"Master." She moaned

*With Kitty*

"He got your boss to?!" Kitty gasped

"Yes. We thought he was giving his allegiance to her...all it was doing was fucking her face and pussy." The Captain frowned, scowling at the memory of it

"Why didn't you shut it down? Or kill it?" Kitty asked an obvious question

"Because it "suggested" that it was protected by her. A royal decree. We can't go against that." The Captain answered

"This is NOT good." Kitty frowned

"It definitely is not." The Captain answered. "The only way to stop him is to destroy him. And...Somehow you're immune."

"What, you mean you don't know?" She blinked

"Know what?" The Captain asked. "Why you're immune to his ability? No, we don't. Tell me."

"No, as in I don't know either!" She groaned

"Then we should take you to our ship and analyse you." He nodded

"...Any sexy stuff, I shoot my load in your head." Kitty answered, holding her DildoGun

"From what we've seen of you girls? You would be STARTING the sexy stuff." He scoffed

"...Touché." Kitty answered

*Time Skip*

Kitty was glaring as she stood there, naked, as lights washed over her body

The scientists compiled the data on Kitty, searching on her physiology and her mental state.

"I hate you all." She grumbled

"This is purely for mutual interests. You've nothing to hate us for." The scientists answered

"I had to strip naked! I can't play with myself! And you TOOK my CAT EARS!" she hissed

'For our own protection.' They thought

She huffed, crossing her arms in anger

"Hmm...Oh. This is something." One of the scientists thought aloud, looking at an x-ray of her brain

"What is it?" Kitty asked

"Your endorphins when in the presence or thinking about "Mark" spike quite high." The scientist spoke

"Like your instincts naturally want you to defend yourself against him...Flight, Fight or Freeze." Another answered

"... So?" Kitty blinked

"Well, to grossly simplify it: your instincts protect your mind from his control. Your hormones and bodies chemicals are a naturally occurring shield." The scientist answered

"Can... This help us?" She blinked

"We believe so." The scientist answered. "You just need to overcome him."

"... What?" She blinked

"Kick his ass!" The scientist answered in unison

"Oh." She nodded, noticing the tents in some of their pants

"Hnn...grr...! PERVERTS!" Kitty shouted and wailed on them

Although they were fairly big... Maybe a small break would be okay?

"Hmm...Do...Do you mind a bit of release?" Kitty asked

"Huh?" One alien guy asked, Kitty undoing his pants

"O-Oh!" The scientists gasped as they saw Kitty taking off their fellow scientist's pants.

They all wanted a go!

"Well, if you're offering." The scientists smiled

They all undid their pants, Kitty licking her lips

"Alright, boys...Try not to break me." Kitty teased

"I'm delicate." She said, pretending to be innocent

'So CUTE!' The scientists thought in lust with hearts in their eyes

They all began shoving their dicks towards her, all very eager

Soon one of the crewmen walked in, asking if Kitty was being responsive to the data they needed.

"GET OUT!" The four shouted, flinging the crewman out

"NYAAAAAAHHH!" The crewman screamed as he was flung out

"Now...where were we?" Kitty asked

One nodded, getting behind her and pushing into her ass without hesitation

"AH! Hmm...An ass man, are you?" Kitty mewed cutely. "Kitty's pussy needs loving."

She let herself be pulled back, another solder taking the advantage and pushing into her pussy

"Ah! So soft! So wet!" The scientist moaned happily, feeling his cock getting wrapped around her pussy

Another scientist slammed into her mouth, his balls against her nose

"Hmm!" Kitty moaned happily, thinking how she was now triple penetrated and loving it.

She reached out and grabbed two more dicks, jacking them off

"Oh shit!" The scientists moaned feeling how great sex was.

"Come on...Give Kitty your cum." Kitty smiled happily

She gagged, the scientist fucking her face harder

"Oh, gods! Yes! I'm gonna cum!" The scientist moaned, cumming in her mouth

"Hmm!" Kitty moaned, feeling the cum flow on and in her

Then her womb and ass where filled with cum seconds later, more cum shooting over her chest

"Fuck yeah..." Kitty smiled

*with Mark*

'The Sentai and their leader under my control. Their base is mine.' Mark thought sitting on a throne that Galatea ordered. 'AND the Queen who made me...It's wonderful.' He smiled darkly. "I'm gonna impregnate EVERYONE."

He laughed with an arrogant smirk

"This WORLD will be mine. This UNIVERSE is MINE!" Mark made a promise, imagining the world filled with his own seed.

His sluts, his servants, his children. First the bitches then the power.

"Sluts! I've got a job for you." Mark called out

"Yes Master?" They smiled, crawling over

"I want you to get pregnant. So, get here. Ride. My. Cock!" Mark ordered, salivating at every word.

"Who first?"

Each of the girls began to shout out, going to be first.

'Look at them. Bitches in heat. All wanting MY cock. I'm going to make them SWEAT!' He smiled darkly. 'Because of my power. How amazing I am.'

'The one thing...Where is that "PinkSlut"?'

*With Kitty*

Kitty was licking her fingers clean of cum, having spent the last few minutes licking up all the cum on her body

"That was great. Thanks." Kitty answered. "Now...I've got to get my friends back."

"You can't do that with your current gear." The captain said after speaking to the lead scientist

"Huh? What're you talking about? Is he THAT strong?" Kitty asked

"No, but you will have to fight your team mates, your mentor and the queen by yourself." He reminded "And without extra gear you do not have any way of 'freeing' them from his control."

"Well...What do you have?" Kitty asked, getting up.

"While we were...engaged with you, our machines have created an upgrade for you." One of the scientists answered, showing an armoured version of Kitty's Sentai Uniform.

Her helmet had three diamond whiskers on each cheek, her boots had an extended claw on her feet and her gloves had a single rectangular-diamond claw as well with sharpened nails on her fingers. Her shoulders were covered by a curved diamond guards. It was like a modified sabre-tooth tiger.

"Wow." She whispered with a grin

"We haven't given it a name yet, but it should be enough to beat "Mark"." The scientist answered

"If you cut your friends or our Queen you will inject a small chemical into them. It will alter their brain chemistry, not quickly but it will give them the same immunity you do once it has gotten through their systems properly. But it only lasts for an hour."

"An hour is all I need." Kitty answered with determination. 'Hang on guys.'

"BREAST EXPANSION!" She called out, using her DildoGun and merged its power with the new uniform

*Back on Earth*

Mark grinned, fucking Galatea while finger fucking Sensula

"Ah, ah, ah! Fuck! Yes! Thank you, Master!" Galatea moaned, her cock bouncing as she had her cunt being fucked

"That's it. Open up...Take my-Huh? The hell?" Mark moaned before the light for the Sentai activating.

In a flash, Kitty appeared naked

"Huh? Oh, Kitty." Mark questioned before he smiled "I almost forgotten what you looked like. You've finally come back."

"Hello 'Master'." She said sarcastically

"Ready to join our little family?" Mark asked, cumming into Galatea's pussy and got up.

"Yes." She nodded innocently

"Good. Sensula, Galatea...Let's welcome our last little Sentai." Mark smiled

They nodded and pulled back

"Now..." Mark smiled, his eyes having the purple glint in his eyes. "Let's welcome you home."

"Let's." Kitty nodded with a smirk "Super Breast Expansion!" She called, charging as she transformed

"'Super' WHAT?!" Mark gasped as Kitty began to transform into her new armour, almost blinding Mark

"Wh-What're you wearing?" Sensula asked

"Pink Lust, Kinky Mode!" She called, making the name up on the spot

"The hell is all this?" Mark asked in shock "'Kinky Mode'? The hell kinda name is that?"

"THIS one!" Kitty answered, leaping forward at the trio, only for her friends to try and get in the way

"G-Guys!" Kitty gasped, seeing her friends, fully armoured and holding her back from attacking.

"Good work, Sluts. That was close." Mark sighed in relief

He walked down calmly, towards the armoured pink ranger

"New toys, I'm guessing? You look like a kid's plaything." Mark chuckled, demeaning her. "Heck, all you are, is a pin up doll for strong guys like me. Dressing up all 'powerful' is just denying who you are."

"'Strong'? 'Denying who we are'? You sleazy Killgrave mother fucker. I KNOW. Who. We ARE!" Kitty answered angrily

He frowned, shoving his hand between her legs and fingering her through her suit

"HEE!" Kitty flinched, hating the touch, feeling how cold this monster's hands were.

"Oh please...You're just a little doll for MY use." Mark answered "Your already wet."

"Cause I was fucking bigger and better cocks before coming here!" Kitty answered, twisting around, getting out of her friend's grasp and even nicking them with her new claws, but with the twisting she still felt the stimulation from Mark's fingers.

She fell against him, back to his chest, as he held onto her tightly. She was unable to move and could only moan, especially as he pushed three fingers into her to the knuckle

"Oh damn. Three fingers? I'm surprised. How DO you get three fingers in that tight costume of yours?" Mark smiled, pinning her down

"But you are SO wet and tight, I could just do this for hours." He mocked, spreading his fingers inside her making Kitty gasp and moan as her legs felt weak

"AH! F-F-Fuck...!" Kitty moaned, feeling her euphoria take over. 'I-I can't...Can't lose! M-My friends. They...They NEED me!'

"Come on, cum for me." He ordered "Cum and beg for my dick."

"N-No...!" Kitty tried to fight back, but Mark was upping his game, trying to break her.

All the while, something was happening to the rest of the Sentai...Something that was helping them see clearer than they have all week.

It was slow and they held their heads but it was happening

"Do it slut." He ordered, using his thumb to assault his clit

"N-No! I-I won't!" Kitty answered, beginning to cry under her mask.

She gasped and rocked her hips gently, her limit growing closer even if she didn't want it to

'C-Come on guys...PLEASE! Wake up! I can't...I can't...!' Kitty thought before she let out a heavy and lusty moan, climaxing from Mark's fingers.

Her eyes flashed out under her helmet, smiling "Y... Yes... So good..." She mumbled

"Yes...Louder." Mark ordered, letting his lust take over, upping his technique "Come on. What do you want?"

"Fuck... Fuck me master! Fuck me! I need it!" Kitty begged quickly

"Good whore." Mark smiled, readying to fuck Kitty

He ripped her suit, laughing as he pushed inside her

"AHH!" Kitty screamed, feeling his cock in her pussy

"Oh yeah! This is good!" He grunted as he fucked away

"Hnn-hnn-hnn-hnn!" Kitty grunted not enjoying this. She hated him.

But her body was also loving it... Her body and mind where so confused!

Suddenly the other girls of the team shot at Mike, killing him

"Cunt." Venus snarled

"Kitty." Ana caught their friend and held her.

Kitty panted, hugging them

"You're a fucking hero." Donna whispered

"Thank you." Angela added

The girls crying in unison as they were brought back to reality.

'This...this is my fault.' Galatea thought, Mark's influence was gone from her fully.

And she left

'Never...Never again.' Galatea thought as she returned back to her ship.

"OUR QUEEN!" The crew gasped, getting her.

She was silent, looking at her feet

"M-My queen, do you need medical attention?" A doctor asked

Galatea didn't answer, she just silently walked to her room.

This was a day neither side would talk about EVER again

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Boobie Sentai Bustanger**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own the Super Sentai.**

 **Warning: Lots of sexual content.**

 **Author's Note: This is a parody of Super Sentai. It's Ghost's first one so please enjoy.**

 **Reviews:**

CrimsonFvckr: We wanted to do this story like a 'Purple Man' style death, cause screw Killgrave.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was about a week since...THAT week happened. The girls were checked for any remains of Mark within them and expunged them before they took root.

Luckily, on both sides, NONE were pregnant.

In fact...There wasn't a need for the Sentai at all this week. It was quiet and calm. But the downside of this was...The girls weren't having fun.

They went cold turkey for a bit to get over it and were now getting frustrated

"Is it me...Or is anyone ELSE pining for some fun?" Ana asked

"I've been fighting the urge to go out and get gangbanged for the last week." Angela shrugged

"Yeah...I've missed being a dominatrix" Donna admitted

"So...Shall we go for a night on the town?" Venus asked

The girls all nodded and smiled, sharing kisses

The girls got up and began to head out, thinking that they just needed some fresh air.

"Feeling better, Kitty?" Venus whispered

"...Still a bit dirty. I told you he was Killgrave." Kitty whispered, still scared from him

"We will listen to you more from now on." Venus assured

"Thank you." Kitty answered, snuggling up to her.

"One other thing." Venus added

"What?" Kitty asked

"Your new costume is KICK-ASS!" Venus smiled

Kitty giggled gently from that

*In space*

Galatea was bored, her crew having put more safety measures into making monsters

"My Queen, are you alright?" The Captain asked

"Fine. Is our next monster finished yet?" She huffed

"MonsterS, my queen. We've managed to create two. And they aren't as vile as the last one." The Captain answered

"Two?" She asked, interested

"Um...Yes. Let me show you." The Captain answered, leading her through

She nodded, following

They soon arrived at the bridge where there were two humanoid monsters, that looked to be almost polar opposites of each other were standing.

One was tall with large muscles and chiselled. The second was shorter than the tall one, meek-looking with soft features.

"Huh." She blinked

"Hello, there beautiful." The tall one spoke with a smile

"Hi." The meek one waved cutely.

"Um...What-?" Galatea asked, getting a hard-on from seeing the two.

"They're based on "Homosexuality" and "Yaoi", my Queen." The Captain answered

"... What?" She asked in shock as she drooled in lust and joy

"Apparently, it's an accepted thing on Earth." The Captain answered

"I'm more of the strong and protective side." The more muscular monster answered

"I-I'm a more submissive and pet-like side." The cuter monster answered

... FAP! FAP! FAP!

"Y-Your highness." The Captain blushed

"Do you want us, your highness?" The cute monster asked

"Yes you hunks." She moaned

"Of course, Your Royal Highness." The muscular monster answered, the two following Galatea to her room

She laughed, rubbing her cock in lust

The three people headed to bed, where the Yaoi-monster blushed at the sheer size of Galatea, imagining it penetrating him.

Oh they were excited

"Come here, lovers. I want a taste." Galatea smiled beginning to strip off

She got on her knees, ready for their cocks as she licked her lips

"Here you are." The Muscular-Monster smiled, revealing his cock, not as long as Galatea's but it was just as thick. The Yaoi-monster's cock was cute and fit in Galatea's hand.

"I hope I'm big enough." Yaoi-Monster blushed

"Awww. So cute." She giggled, kissing both dicks

"Hmm!" Muscular-Monster moaned happily, feeling his cock being stimulated by Galatea.

"Ah! Y-Your highness!" Yaoi-Monster gasped

She took the big dick into her mouth and sucked, using her hand to rub the smaller one

"Oh my god...You're amazing!" Muscular-Monster moaned, feeling his cock in Galatea's warm and moist mouth

"Soft." Yaoi-monster whimpered

"Hmm, hmm, hmm!" Galatea moaned, upping her mouth speed, tasting the monster's cock, while her own dick was throbbing hard for the Yaoi-Monster.

He was just so cute

"Y-Your Highness...I...I want...I want your cock!" The Yaoi-Monster moaned. "Let my flower be yours to plough!"

"... On your knees." She ordered

"Yes, your highness!" The Yaoi-Monster panted, doing so very obediently

Galatea spread his ass, panting in lust

"Here I cum!" Galatea smiled, feeling the Yaoi-monster's ass tighten on her cock as she fucked him. "AH! OH, you're so tight!"

"Your Highness!" The Yaoi-Monster screamed as he creamed on the floor.

"Already you slut?" The muscular monster laughed, mocking the smaller one as he slapped his ass

"Plough. My royal. Ass!" Galatea ordered happily, going to feel a massive cock in her hole as she fucked a sub-boy.

"My queen." He bowed

The Muscular-Monster got on his knees and shoved his lubed cock into Galatea's tight ass, making her cum into the Yaoi-Monster's ass.

"Awww. You're as much of a slut as him." He smirked

"AH! Yes! Fuck this Queen Slut!" Galatea ordered smiling.

"My Queen! Your cock! It's too good!" The Yaoi-Monster moaned happily.

The muscular monster laughed and fucked away

Okay...This'll take a while.

Let's check in on the Sentai.

*On Earth*

The girls moaned, morphed and in an orgy

"Ah, ah, ah! Yes! Fuck me! Fuck our holes!" Venus moaned happily, feeling two cocks in her ass and pussy.

"Cum, cum, cum!" Angela smiled, in the middle of a Bukakke circle.

"Of fuck! Mistress, I-I want to cum in you!" A random man moaned, fucking Donna's pussy with a cock-ring on his dick.

"Oh my god! Your ass is tight!" Another random man moaned, fucking Ana's ass.

"Keep going, you can cum soon!" Ana and Donna answered

"Your costume's fucking awesome! Like a sexy-strong cosplay!" A third random man answered, fucking Kitty's pussy

"Nya, nya, nya! Keep-Keep going! Give this kitty your cream!" Kitty moaned happily, feeling her pussy being filled by the guy's seed, giving power to her suit.

Venus moaned, jacking off two guys as they came on her helmet

"FUCK! So good!" The men moaned happily, cumming over her

The other men moaned, cumming on or in different girls in different ways

It was a cum-shower bukakke orgy.

Yeah, they were really enjoying this

"AH, FUCK!" Kitty moaned happily. "Need, need a pussy." Kitty asked

Ana nodded and kissed her, locking their legs and rubbing their pussies

"Oh yes! Yes! Sentai pussy!" The girl moaned happily

"Fuck, yeah." The men began to jerk off to the girls.

"Y... Yes! Yes!" Ana whimpered happily

"I-I'm cumming!" The man moaned, climaxing for the...fifth or sixth time, he lost count from it.

Most of the guys where too tired, falling sleep

"Oh...Come on, guys. Can't you have a second wind?" Angela asked

"We've had an EIGHTH wind..." One guy panted, explaining

Venus frowned, crossing her arms

"Jeez...Are there any girls willing for some fun?"

"We REALLY need to find some "high-stamina" people." Angela pouted

"We do have orgies a lot." Donna shrugged

"True." Ana nodded

"AH! PinkLust!" The girl Kitty was fucking climaxed

"Oh yes!" She moaned

"PinkLust sure loves pussy." Donna smirked

"I think that's the same for us." Venus laughed

The others nodded, kissing each other lightly

"Sentai-Lesbians!" The remaining men and women cheered, seeing the Sentai kiss

And got hard again right away

"There we go." The Sentai smiled.

"Cum for us, bigguns." Ana presented her ass to them

*In space*

The scientists who made Kitty's new armour were working in their labs, they were making something new.

Alien music that humans could not understand rang out as they worked

"Ah, sounds like you're working on something special. May I inquire why?" The Captain asked as he entered the room

"Ah, Captain. Well, after...the incident, we've decided to make multiple contingencies. We're creating new armours for the Sentai." The scientist answered

"... Why?" The captain frowned

"...Just in case." The scientists answered. "For when they join the harem."

"Ah...Understandable." The Captain answered.

"How is the queen?" One scientist asked

"She's...Happily preoccupied." The Captain smiled gently. "I'm surprised that the monsters haven't figured out she's a woman with a cock."

... Cue two loud screams of horror

"...You HAD to jinx it; didn't you?" The scientists asked with a deadpanned look

The captain frowned and slapped him lightly

In the other room, Queen Galatea was trying to explain her situation.

But they monsters where storming out with frowns

"Fucking DICKS!" Galatea screamed out, almost crying. "Go and die on Earth then!"

"Fine!" The two answered, teleporting down to Earth

"Fine!" she snapped back "...Bastards. Sexy...cute...Yaoi bastards..." She mumbled

*Down on Earth*

The monsters had appeared in the middle of the streets, looking around for their targets...and maybe get some fucking themselves

The muscular one holding the smaller one against him protectively

"So...Who're we supposed to find?" The Yaoi-Monster asked

"Let's just have fun baby." The homosexuality-monster purred. All around them women suddenly went flying back with nosebleeds

"Yes...Yes, we should." The Yaoi-Monster mewed with a smile

More nose bleeding women

"I think, people like this." The Yaoi-Monster smiled

"Let's give them more, my little puppy." The Homosexual-Monster answered, kissing him

...

...

You don't need us to tell you. Just read the last passage.

*with the Sentai*

"Hmm...Shit. We've run out of sexy people." Donna sighed.

"Yeah." Venus grumbled

"Thanks everyone, you did well." Angela waved with a sigh, to the horde of people exhausted and drained of sex

"Bye-bye." Kitty waved

"Urgh..." The tired and exhausted group waved back like dehydrated zombies.

"Well. I'm satisfied." Ana admitted

"Glad ONE of us is." Kitty pouted

"I could eat you out." Venus winked

Kitty squeaked happily at that comment.

"Hey...Is anyone hungry? We've been at this for six hours." Donna asked

"Agreed." Angela nodded

"Let's eat." Ana added transforming back to normal.

"Yeah, good idea." Donna nodded, her and the others were doing the same.

'She's so tight. Even AFTER what we've already done.' Damon smiled, fingering her slit.

They all nodded, walking off

*Back in town*

The gay monsters where grinning, enjoying themselves

And in doing so, multiple women and homosexual men were enjoying the sight.

REALLY enjoying the sight

...Let's be honest, the gay men were in on the sex between the two monsters while the women cheered and even doing anime doujinshi.

The girls were more than happy to watch EVERY second

"OH FUCK!" the men moaned, climaxing from their intercourse.

Coming from the side, were the Sentai in their human guises and saw the gay-pile...

*insert blood gushing from seeing hot sex*

*time skip*

"Urgh...What hit us?" Venus asked, holding her head from the blood loss

"Oh...hey...Where's the sexy-pile?" Donna asked

Kitty mumbled, her head hurting lightly

"I remember...the sexy pile. Did we faint from blood-loss?" Ana asked

"Definitely." Angela nodded

"It WAS sexy." Kitty nodded

"...How long were we out?" Venus asked

Donna looked at her phone. "About two hours."

"Damn...No wonder I'm hungry." Ana added

"Let's get food." Angela nodded

The group wiped off the nose blood and headed to a cafe or restaurant, anywhere just to get some food.

*In space*

"Your Highness, we're keeping track of the monsters." The Captain spoke

"And?" Galatea asked

"And they're currently in an orgy with at least ten other men." The Captain answered

...

FAP! FAP! FAP! FAP!

"Do you-?" Galatea asked

"We've got video records." The Captain answered

*with Sensula*

"Sentai, are you alright? I haven't heard from you in a while." Sensula asked over the computer system

"Oh...Hey, Sensula. You okay?" Kitty asked, talking with a half-mouth full of food.

"What happened, where are you?" Sensula asked in a relieved worry

"Eating." The girls said as one

"Well, as long as you're alright. There've been signals about the city, two of them. Two new monsters." Sensula answered

"Really?" They blinked

"Yes, they've already enslaved up to a dozen different people." Sensula answered.

The two nodded, standing tall

"What do they look like?" Ana asked

"Don't know."

"Do you have their coordinates?" Venus asked

"That I do." She nodded "Texting you them."

"Thanks...We just need to eat this pizza and we'll get on it." Donna answered, getting the text.

"See you later." Sensula nodded

*With the Sentai*

"Never ends, does it?" Angela asked

The others nodded in agreement

"Who's was the 'Meat Lovers' Pizza?" The chef asked

"Mine." The girls raised their hands simultaneously.

They all laughed, smiling

*Time Skip*

"Okay...Here's the location...A hotel?" Angela spoke, seeing the location.

"Not far across from where WE'RE staying." Venus crossed her arms in confusion

"Wow." They mumbled

"Let's get changed before we fight." Ana suggested

"If we NEED to." Donna answered as they got their DildoGuns out

"Ready?" Venus asked

"Ready." The girls nodded

"BREAST EXPANSION!" The five called out, activating their transformation

In a flash they transformed and they ran inside

"Hey!" The hotel clerk called out before just ignoring the Sentai as they went past.

"Which floor?" Kitty asked

"Fifth." Donna answered

"Elevator." The group spoke as they got inside the mechanism.

... Elevator music

"How was the pizza?" Kitty asked her friends

"Bit crispy." Ana shrugged

"Coulda used a bit more sausage." Angela quipped

The girls all snickered lightly at that and smiled

"Fifth floor." The elevator spoke as the doors opened.

"Go! Go! Go!" Venus called

The five ran through the hotel until they arrived at the right door. "Okay, on the count of three. We go in."

"Right." They nodded

"One." Venus counted off, grasping the door handle, the others nodding. "Two..."

"OH!" Voices in the room moaned loudly...the sounds of climax were ringing clear in that room.

"Huh?" They blinked

"...Did that sound like...?" Angela asked

"A guy cumming? Yeah." Venus nodded

"...No way." Ana commented.

"Peek inside?" Kitty asked

The girls nodded, opening the door a crack and peeking through said small opening

And inside...got their noses bloodied and their eyes almost popped out of their skulls

Inside, there was a pile of men sucking and fucking with the Homosexual and Yaoi monsters.

They were all sent flying back via a fountain of blood fired from their noses

"Ah...So...hot!" The girls smiled goofily.

*in space*

"OH FUCK, YES!" Galatea moaned, climaxing again.

She panted, her cock finally getting soft

"Amazing. Best...monsters...yet." Galatea smiled

She laughed gently, smiling

"How is it, My Queen?" The Captain asked

"Oh these monsters are my favourite." She giggled

"Even after the incident?" The Captain asked

"Even after that." She sighed and rolled her eyes

She even gave him a slight glare

"Do you want the video saved?" The captain asked

"Yes." She cheered

"At once." The captain answered with a single nod

*with the Sentai*

"Oh...My head...Not again..." Venus groaned

"... So hot." Donna giggled stupidly

"So...The plan?" Angela added

"Let's get back in there!" Ana yelled, charging in to see a bunch of guys sleeping

"Oh...They're sleeping sexy studs." Kitty cooed

"Covered in cum." Donna added, licking her lips

"So...How do we find the "monsters"?" Angela asked, nearing the cum stained men.

"I think those weird skinned ones are the monsters." Venus licked her lips

"So...What do we do? Wake them up?" Donna asked

"Do we have to?" Ana pouted

"OR..." Venus thought

"'OR'?" The group asked

"Or...we can lick some mansicles of their cum." Venus suggested

The girls all grinned at that, quietly cheering

So, the girls lifted up their masks so only their mouths were shown and began to affectionately and seductively lap up the cum from the men.

*Time Skip*

The men began to wake up... And screamed seeing girls licking cum off their bodies

"Oh darn." The Sentai pouted

"Wh-What the hell are you doing?!" The men snapped

"We're gay you bitches!" Another added in disgust

"Hey, we're bisexual." Venus answered, pointing to herself and her friends

"So?! You're not guys!" The muscular monster frowned, holding the small one against him protectively

"No...You're right. We're not guys." Donna answered.

"But you're a monster." Venus added

"We don't want to hurt anyone." The small monster mumbled innocently "We just want to relax and have some fun sex."

"That's right. That's all we want." The muscular monster added.

"Oh...You're both so fucking adorable!" Ana groaned

"I can't go through with it." Donna answered

"... They're good monsters. Let them have their fun." Venus relented

"R-Really? We can live?" The weak-monster asked

"Yeah...We're not gonna ruin this." Angela answered

"But we get to watch." Venus added with a grin

"You want to watch?" The men asked

"Yes, boys..." The girls smiled, slowly exposing their pussies and breasts.

"...Alright." They answered.

"Just...Give us a minute. We need something to drink." The muscular monster asked

The girls nodded, sitting down. A lesbian fivesome watching a gay orgy, they where gonna have some fun

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Boobie Sentai Bustanger**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own the Super Sentai.**

 **Reviews:**

Crimson's AXZ: Thank you very much.

 **Warning: Lots of sexual content.**

 **Author's Note: This is a parody of Super Sentai. It's Ghost's first one so please enjoy.**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was about a few days since the girls let the homosexual and Yaoi-monsters live...they couldn't destroy them. In fact they were recruited for a porn site for future videos...They're doing quite well

Heck the girls tend to watch said videos whenever they have some girl guests around

In fact...

"AH! FUCK!" Ana moaned, cumming from one of the videos.

"You done Ana?" Donna deadpanned

"Yeah...I'm good." Ana smiled goofily.

"Let's go." She rolled her eyes

"Okay..." Ana sighed and left with the others.

... After putting her pants back on

Soon the girls went outside, leading to a cafe...they were getting hungry

A nice, calm day

"How long have we been here and it's a quiet day?" Kitty asked

"Hmm...Not sure. A few months I think." Venus answered

"Half a year or so?" Angela blinked

"Wow...Nearly six months. Incredible." Donna answered

The others nodded in agreement at that

"Time flies when we're having fun." Venus commented

The girls laughed and nodded

"Hello, ladies. Care to order?" The waitress asked

"Usual." Venus nodded

"Of course. Cash or card?" The waitress asked

"Card." Donna smiled "It's my turn."

"Okay." The waitress nodded and made a note of it.

*In Space*

"So...What's the update on our current monsters?" Galatea asked

"Well...The Sentai let the Yaoi and Homosexual monsters live. And they have left for pastures new." The crew-woman answered

Galatea sighed gently

"Are you alright?" The Captain asked in concern

"Yeah yeah." She nodded

"Shall we prepare the next monster?" The captain asked

"Yes. Prepare the next monster!" Galatea proclaimed

"Get to it!"

"Yes, Sir/Ma'am!" The Crew answered

"Prepare the laser!" The Crew-woman answered

"I'mma-" One of the crewmen began to speak

"Jerry, I swear to the gods, if you say that damn saying again, I'm gonna fist you so hard you'll look like a whiny hand puppet!" A crew-woman snapped

"... Kinky." He smirked

"...Just summon that damn monster." The Captain groaned

The crewman nodded and did as he was told

Coming from the Cumglomeration Laser was a...For lack of a better word: tentacle monster.

Basically a large purple ball of tentacles with a large red eye

"Oh, good gods! What are humans INTO?!" Galatea gasped in shock

Although she was now imagining the possibilities

"My...Queen..." The monster spoke without speaking. It was a weak level telepathy.

"Go to Earth." She nodded

"As you wish." It nodded, teleporting away

Galatea smiled, her plans where near completion

"Captain, begin preparations." Galatea spoke

"Yes My Queen." She bowed

"And...Keep me updated. But keep it brief." Galatea added

*Back on Earth*

The girls were joking and eating, finishing their meals with smiles

"Ah...That was great." Donna rubbed and patted her stomach

"Yeah." Kitty smiled, licking her fingers

"The bill, ma'am." The waitress spoke, bringing the card-machine.

"Let's get going." Ana spoke as Donna had finished paying

The girls nodded, when they heard screaming

"What the hell?" Kitty asked as they went off to the source of the screams

They ran off and saw the tentacle monsters... Having fun with several girls

"Oh..." Venus flinched

"Shit..." Donna added

"... Hot." Ana and Angela mumbled

"You would." Kitty quipped

"We've got to stop that thing. Ready?" Venus asked

"Ready!" The team nodded

"BREAST EXPANSION!" The five proclaimed, transforming into their Sentai forms.

Five flashes of light

Five gentle moans as their bodies morphed

Five warriors, standing there calmly

"Hmm...Ah. That doesn't get old." Donna admitted, smiling

"Still love it." Kitty nodded

"Hey, buddy! Put those girls down!" Ana ordered

The girls all pulled their guns out, ready

"Hmm? The Sentai...I was warned about you." The tentacle monster responded, speaking to them telekinetically

"Good to know our reputations are known." Venus spoke

"Let's take it down!" Kitty nodded quickly

The girls raced in, their power at a good amount as they began to fight the monster, who had dropped the girls it was fucking, down.

It began to slash its tentacles, using them like blades, while the two jumped and dodged every attack sent at them while also having trouble getting in close

"Dang it. It's too strong." Kitty spoke

"Or WE'RE out of shape." Donna responded

"I am NOT fat!" Angela huffed

"I MEANT we've been fucking, not fighting!" Donna answered

"Girls! Need some help!" Venus called out

She had some tentacles wrapped around her waist and she was being thrown around

"RED!" Kitty called out, using her friend's alias, running to her

"I've got this guy!" Ana shouted, ready to fight.

She yelled as she changed in, ready to kick this guy... When she got caught to

"Crap." Ana squeaked, before being thrown to the ground again and again. For context, it was like when Hulk threw Loki around like a ragdoll.

So... A little funny

"Ow..." Ana groaned

"Nice try." The tentacle monster spoke

It then slashed its tentacles out

They where whipping around it, lashing around and attacking the Sentai

"I AM surprised this thing isn't trying to fuck us." Kitty said

"Guess Galatea's upping her game!" Venus frowned, trying to fight off the tentacles. "Can you cut them?"

"I'll try." Kitty answered, trying to slash at it.

"Ow!" She flinched, holding her hands

"It's really tough!" Donna answered, trying to get in, but being whipped back

... And then tentacles began to put them into spread eagle in the air

"GAH! Okay, THIS is scary!" Angela called out

"Yeah." Kitty nodded... And then the tentacles began rubbing their chests and between their legs

"Hmm! Of fuck...This...This feels weird." Angela added

They all nodded weakly, wiggling around as they where teased

"Such sensual bodies...So soft and plump." The tentacle monster commented, rubbing up and down their bodies, teasing their breasts

He grabbed their nipples through the suits and pulled

The girls moaned loudly, feeling their sensitive nipples being teased and pulled like this. They bucked their hips in lust feeling their bodies being aroused

Following that more tendrils slipped between their legs, rubbing their slits

"AH! Oh god" The girls moaned, feeling their pussies stimulated by the monster

RIP!

Now...their pussies and breasts were exposed, in full view for all to see.

"So...wet." The monster thought, sliding his tentacles within their pussies while having full teasing range of their bodies and nipples

All the girls could do was moan as tentacles slipped into their pussies, the girls already wet and ready

"Hmm...So nice." The tentacle monster commented, fucking the girls fervently, making his tentacles thicker within their pussies.

"Oh shit!" Venus moaned

"My ass! Fuck my ass!" Ana begged

The tentacle monster tilted his head and did what he was asked, shoving a thick tentacle into Ana's ass, filling it with his hot and hard appendage.

"H... Hey! Don't leave us out!" Donna frowned

The monster didn't answer with words, but began to fuck the others more and more, teasing and fucking their bodies, even filling their mouths and asses with his tentacles.

All the girl moaned, lost in pleasure as they where fucked

'Interesting...They are...so lustful.' The tentacle monster thought

The girls where soon screaming against his tentacle as they came hard, their bodies going limp

'I will return for you, again...You were entertaining.' The tentacle monster thought

He dropped them to the floor with little care, slithering away

"Oh...Fuck...So good..." The girls moaned, their pussies twitching

*time skip*

The girls were back at the Command Centre, where they were resting up, Sensula was looking after them with her robotic helper

"We could not pierce that thing's tentacles." Donna growled lightly

"It does seem that it's more powerful than the others." Sensula answered

"We need to find a way to beat it." Kitty nodded

"Could we use our DildoGuns to weaken it?" Angela asked

"We tried that." Venus sighed

"Did my claws do anything to it?" Kitty asked

"Not really." Ana shrugged

"Dang it..." Kitty frowned

"We've got to train up again. Get stronger and better." Venus spoke

"What about Kitty's super mode?" Donna asked

"Hmm...Possible. But even WITH that "Super Mode", it might not be enough." Sensula answered

The others nodded in slight agreement

"...Is it possible...for US to have Super Forms?" Venus pondered

"The monsters made it." Kitty said

"No asking THEM, then..." Ana pouted

The others nodded in agreement, when alarms went off

"Oh no. Not him again?" Angela asked

"Yes it is." Sensula nodded

"Then we better get ready. We're not leaving them to fall." Venus spoke, getting up

The group nodded and returned to battle while remorphing

*In town*

There were about ten women being fucked by the tentacle monster, they were tingling and moaning in ecstasy from its appendages

"This is my life." He sighed gently

"Hey, Tentacle Dude! We're back!" Donna called out

"And your ass is gonna go down!" Ana taunted

"Last time you couldn't hit me...Come try again, if you dare." The tentacle monster responded with its telepathy

The girls glared and charged

The monster shot out a large number of tentacles at the girls, trying to grab them like last time

In a flash Kitty turned into Kinky Mode, dodging the tentacles and running closed

"Impressive." Tentacle monster thought

"HA!" Kitty lunged forward, trying to cut into him

And sure enough, her claws pierced his skin

"ARGH!" The tentacle monster used his tendrils to push her back

"Impressive." He growled gently

"I'm just getting warmed up." Kitty answered, before her arms and legs were bound by the tentacles

"... Crap."

As a repeat of history, Kitty's costume was ripped in parts, feeling her pussy and tits exposed as she felt them being teased and penetrated

"N... No!" She tried to argue but moaned

"Damn it! Leave her alone!" Ana called out, using her DildoGun against the monster

Of course it did nothing, Kitty soon becoming a moaning mess

"AAAAAHHHH!" Kitty climaxed and came, transforming into her regular mode. Her hips bucking as her tongue hung out her mouth in pleasure

"Pink!" The others called out

"Time for a repeat of history." The monster thought, using his tendrils to capture them and repeat the process he did earlier.

*Time Skip*

"W... What?" Venus mumbled, sitting up slowly

"Ow...did it happen again?" Donna frowned

"I think so." Angela nodded, cum covering their bodies

"Never thought sex could be so defeating." Ana commented

The others nodded in agreement, standing up on weak legs

"Hmm...My pussy's numb." Kitty admitted

They all nodded, groaning

"What do we do? Take the day off to heal up?" Venus asked

"And let that asshole wreck the place?" Donna frowned

"Well, what ELSE can we do?" Venus asked. "We're getting our asses handed to us, left right and centre."

The girls groaned gently in agreement

"We'll figure something out...Until then...We recuperate." Venus answered

*time skip*

It had been a few days since the tentacle monster had been summoned. He was more disruptive than destructive, grabbing women off the street and putting them down.

Then fucking them till they couldn't remember their own name

It was getting bad, the Sentai couldn't manage this. The only chance they had was an upgrade, but they couldn't manage it.

"Damn it!" Venus snapped

"What're we gonna fuckin' do? We're helpless in AND out the fight!" Donna hissed in annoyance since they were in the cafe

Venus just glared

"Christ, this is painful." Ana groaned

The others nodded in agreement, groaning gently

"Do...Do we give up?" Angela asked sadly. "Unless we steal whatever armour those aliens have got, if there's any."

"We can't give up!" Venus frowned

"I know, but...What can we do?" Angela admitted

"... We are fighting." Kitty said simply

"Well...I guess that's all we CAN do." Donna answered

"No! Don't you get it?! We're FIGHTING!" Kitty snapped

The girls blinked at Kitty, shocked and confused

"We are fighting and getting fucked! Instead we should be FUCKING and then blowing the shit out of him!" Kitty said passionately "The overdrive!"

The girls blinked and smiled. Kitty was right. Why make war when they could make love?

They were forgetting what they were best at, trying to be not what they are!

"You're right...When did you get so smart?" Donna asked jokingly

"When I got fucked twice with ten-inch thick tentacle." Kitty answered

The girls all laughed, smiling

"Let's get out there." Venus spoke

The girls nodded, standing tall

"Excuse me, will you be paying-" The waitress spoke before being full on kissed on the lips by Venus. "Hiccup!"

"Excuse us, sexy." Venus spoke, leading the charge. "I'll rock your world later." She winked, the group turning the corner and racing towards the tentacle monster

"...Okay." The waitress answered with a goofy grin on her face and a blush on her cheeks.

*With the Tentacle monster*

The monster was doing its thing, fucking away

It actually seemed to be bored by it all.

It sighed, dropping its latest prey when they turned limp

'Is this the life I will lead? I cannot feel good anymore.' The monster thought

That was when the Sentai arrived

"Hey, Tentacle-Dude!" The group called out

"Huh? Oh, it's you...Back for more 'attempting to kick my non-existent ass'?" He asked

"Nope." They grinned

"Then what ARE you here for?" He asked

"To fuck." Venus smiled as the five pulled out their guns

"Those won't work on me." The monster answered

"Not gonna use on you." Donna answered

"BREAST EXPANSION!" The five called out, transforming into their Sentai forms.

Light shot from the tip of their guns like cum, swirling around them and forming their suits in glow of their colour. The girls stood confident and smiling

"RedLust." Venus said, holding her breasts

"BlueLust." Ana winked under her helmet, her back to her opponents and rubbing her ass teasingly

"BlackLust." Donna said, a hand on her hip sensually while her other hand rubbed her neck

"PinkLust." Kitty grinned, hugging her tail

"WhiteLust." Angela finished, rubbing between her legs

"We are the sensual guardians!" Venus called "Boobie Sentai..."

"Bustanger." The five called, striking sexy posses as spotlights seemed to shine on them

"Time to fuck." Venus sang lightly

"I'd like to see you handle it." The tentacle monster answered, shooting out several of his tendrils at them

The girls held their arms out, letting them be grabbed

"What the-Not even fighting back?" The tentacle monster asked before he wrapped his tendrils around them, feeling their bodies up while bringing them in close

The girls all moaned gently, smiling happily

'This feeling...they've not surrendered but yet...It feels good.' The tentacle monster thought, molesting their bodies, pinching, sliding and pulling all around them

The girls where moaning happily, bucking gently against the tentacles

"Hmm...This is different. Soft and sensual..." The monster commented feeling their bodies with his own appendages

Soon he pushed inside, feeling then shake and moan

"Hmm...Sopping wet...Moist...and warm." The monster commented

He didn't know why, this felt good

"C-Come on big-boy, you can do better." Donna answered while moaning

"REALLY make us scream." Angela urged

"Don't worry, WE can take it!" Kitty added

"Very well!" The tentacle monster answered, making his tentacles thicker and even more passionate within their holes

Their stomachs bulged lightly, the girls moaning happily as they began to glow

"What? What's happening?" The monster asked, seeing their unified glow between all of them

"... ULTRA! CUM SHOT!" the girls all called, aiming their Dildo guns at the monster. As one they pulled the triggers, massive blasted of energy hitting the tentacle monsters eye and destroying it while the girls came

The monster didn't scream in pain, quite the opposite. He screamed in pleasurable bliss.

'THIS...This is what I missed...Thank you, Sentai...' He thought as his body disappeared

The girls landed gracefully, panting and smiling

"Ah...Fuck yeah..." The girls panted and smiled

"So...We good now?" Venus asked

"We good." The team nodded

*In space*

"My Queen, the tentacle monster has been killed." The Capitan frowned, bowing apologetically.

"Does not matter." She waved off

"'Doesn't matter'?" The Captain asked in concern

"Of course." she nodded with a grin "Our final plan is nearly finished."

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Boobie Sentai Bustanger**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own the Super Sentai.**

 **Warning: Lots of sexual content.**

 **Author's Note: This is a parody of Super Sentai. It's Ghost's first one so please enjoy.**

 **Review:**

Crimson's AXZ: The monster had lost its purpose, it had just become a shell of its former self before the Sentai got to it.

 **Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Crimson's AXZ: Actually the Tentacle monster just got... Bored. Every tentacle fuck scene is the same. It was a case of where he lost all interest, all enthusiasm and just thought 'is this all I am?'. He lost pleasure and happily accepted death when it was time

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a couple of days later, the girls were feeling better about themselves and were having some fun with some of the people around town.

Just a few blowjobs, fucking and some more wild fun

The people they were fucking were tapped out, after having a week's worth of sex from the tentacle monster and the Sentai...It was draining on them

The girls where now at their favourite cafe, relaxing

"Hmm...This is great." Donna sighed happily

"I love this places cakes." Venus nodded, biting into a slice of vanilla sponge

"Hmm...The chocolate's my favourite." Ana answered

Kitty sipped her tea, smiling

"So, how're we for money?" Angela asked

"... We might need to do another photo shoot." Ana shrugged

"Good to know." Angela answered

*in space*

"What...the fuck...is wrong with humans?" The alien captain asked as the newest monster was created

Well... Two monsters

One looked like a humanoid bunny girl and another is a centaur looking creature

"...I think they're beautiful." Galatea smiled, getting hard looking at them

The bunny girl giggled, jumping up and down lightly revealing herself

She had bouncing beautiful DD-Cup tits, soft brown fur on her torso like a fur-bodice, a single straight ear and a floppy one, a cute white tail and a soft round ass

"Thank you." She giggled, bouncing on her long sexy legs

The centaur had dark skin with brown chestnut fur, strong abs and muscles and a...foot long cock.

"My my." She licked her lips

"My Queen." The Centaur monster spoke respectfully.

"Get to work." She nodded, licking her lips

"Yes, Ms Sexy Queen Ma'am!" The bunny girl saluted and smiled

She kissed her cheek and skipped off, her hips swaying

"...I LIKE them." Galatea smiled as the two monsters teleported down

*Down on Earth*

The monsters appeared in the middle of the city, the bunny giggling like a school girl

"Now...to business." The centaur spoke seriously

"OOH! Look at all the cocks and boobies!" Bunny cheered "So sexy!"

"Let's go find our targets." Centaur spoke

He rolled his eyes, being like a strong military guy

"Sir!" Bunny smiled and hopped off, trying to get some targets.

She giggled, clearly excited

"This will be...Interesting." Centaur whispered

*With the Sentai*

Venus moaned, kissing the cafe's waitress

"Hmm, hmm, ah...! M-Miss Venus...!" The waitress moaned, panting heavily

"You ready sexy?" She smiled

"Yes." The waitress drooled, her panties dripping wet. "Yes, I am."

Venus nodded, her fingers slipping under the waitresses skirt and panties getting to work

"AH! S-So good!" The waitress moaned, feeling Venus' fingers tease her like magic.

Her hips where already bucking, Venus' fingers being like magic

"Wow, you're REALLY into this; aren't you?" Venus asked, stimulating the waitress' clit with her thumb while her fingers worked in her pussy, while her remaining hand groped her D-Cup tits. "Your moans are definitely sexy."

"R-Really?" The waitress panted, moaning as Venus finger-fucked her.

Venus nodded and kissed her deeply

The waitress moaned happily, arching into Venus' body and fingers, feeling euphoria unknown.

"Cumming." She moaned, smiling

"Atta girl...You came so much." Venus smiled, pulling her fingers out of the waitress' drenched pussy

She licked her fingers slightly before slipping them into the waitress' mouth

"Wanna taste how you are?" Venus asked seductively

The waitress nodded, doing as she was asked

'Oh my god, she's so frigging CUTE!' Venus smiled

It was a rather nice little romp

"Hmm, hmm, hmm...Ah! I...I taste good." The waitress panted, drooling lightly

"Yes you do." Venus winked

"Please...please fuck me." She panted

"I just did." Venus shrugged

"Hmm..." The waitress panted and slumped into Venus' arms

Venus smiled gently, proud at herself

'Good girl...You were great.' She thought, kissing the waitress' lips gently, letting her sleep

She set her on the table, carefully

"Such a great girl." Venus whispered and left after cleaning herself up

She walked out, wiping her hands

"Hey, how was she?" Donna asked, smiling at her friend

"Cute." She smiled

"Always the best." Donna quipped

"So, shop fest or go and make some cash?" Ana asked

"Cash." The girls agreed

"I wonder if that photographer remembers us?" Angela chuckled as Ana called the company they worked for last time.

While Ana blushed in excitement, remembering her fuck buddy

"I think someone's nostalgic." Kitty teased

"Hey!" She glared

"Hello?" The phone answered

"Hey...This is BlueLust, here about another photo shoot?" Ana spoke "Is there... Anything we can do?"

"Well...We're kinda booked with some models...But I'm sure we can squeeze you in." The photographer answered

"Possibly tomorrow. Maybe for some swimsuit stuff or camping things."

Ana had the phone on loudspeaker so the girls could hear...that got them excited for tomorrow.

"Yeah! Yeah, tomorrow's fine." Ana answered

"... Will your assistant be there?"

"Bella? Of course, she's always here." The photographer answered

"Yes!" She cheered gently

"See you tomorrow." The photographer answered

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Ana answered, ending the call.

"Yes!" The girls cheered

"We've got a date with models!" Angela smiled

"Yes!" The girls cheered, high fiving

*In town*

The two monsters were currently in the mall area, they were attracting a good amount of attention

Yeah, people where being pulled out from the Woodworks

If it wasn't horny men looking at the sexy Bunny woman, it was sensual women eyeing up Centaur's cock

They were all thirsty, but the monsters were not 'giving them any' yet

"Nuh-uh...None yet." Bunny teased, shaking her soft fluffy ass

"I'm not ready." The centaur said casually

The girls and guys swooned for them, they REALLY wanted to fuck

Little did they know the Sentai were shopping

"Okay, so we've got the bikinis and the khakis. Anything else?" Venus asked

"...Centaur and bunny?" Donna blinked as she saw the monster's outlines

"TRUE, true. We DO need some dildos." Venus answered "And batteries."

"N-No...Not that." Donna pointed

"Ah, condoms. Can't forget those. Good idea." Angela answered

"AND The Pill." Kitty added

"Always the painkillers." Venus joked

"No. Out. There!" Donna answered, stopping and pointed outside.

"Huh?" They blinked

Outside they saw Bunny and Centaur just standing outside, being swarmed by people...And all they were doing was just standing there.

"Is there a "furry convention" that I didn't know about?" Kitty asked, feeling excited and jealous

"So...what do we do? I mean, they aren't causing trouble." Venus spoke

"... Let's go down." Ana nodded

"Better to check than not at all." Venus answered, leading the girls to check on the two monsters

They nodded, getting in close

They had to wade through the group of people to get in close.

"Hello." Kitty smiled

"Huh? Oh, HI!" Bunny smiled cheering at Kitty and the others, before she kissed the cat girl

"Hmm?" Kitty blinked in a loving shock

Oh she enjoyed it, kissing back to the bunny girl

"Hm. Enjoying it, are you, Bunny?" Centaur asked

"She's a cutie." she smiled

"Yeah, it is." Kitty drooled happily

Oh she was in love!

And Kitty wasn't easy to fall in love for. Bunny was pinging ALL her buttons.

Much like how the Yaoi and Homosexual Monsters pinked her "OMG" buttons

The bunny girl giggled and hugged Kitty close, rubbing their crotches together

"WHOO!" The crowd cheered and grumbled. Wanting to be the ones to kiss and rub Bunny.

But Kitty was more than happy to be the one

"Whoa...Kitty's going for it." Ana whispered

"Yeah." The others nodded

"Will you partake with us?" Centaur asked, looking at the Sentai girls.

"Huh?" They blinked

The centaur smiled and pulled Ana into a kiss

"Hmm? H-Hmm..." Ana hummed in shock, much like Kitty, but soon found herself falling for Centaur's tongue play and deep kiss

She quickly got wet, smiling

"Whoa. Okay." Venus whispered seeing her friend getting wet from this half-man half-horse monster

Heck she kinda was to

"Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm!" Kitty moaned happily, rubbing pussies with Bunny

Out in public

"WHOO!" The crowd of people cheered, seeing this lesbian scene going on, with some of the other people seeing Centaur's cock grow and hold Ana close pinning her to his chest.

"On all fours." The centaur ordered

"Yesh..." Ana panted, drooling lightly, leaving a string of saliva from their mouths

She got into position, the monster walking over her and resting his large dick against her back and ass

"I-Isn't...That a little big?" Angela asked

"Looks BEAUTIFUL." Donna grinned

"I've had big before...Come on, Stallion!" Ana answered, pulling her pants down and exposed her ass

The centaur grinned, pushing into her ass

"AH! YEAH! So fucking thick!" Ana moaned happily "I love it!"

"Ah...Your ass is so tight. It's a great fit for my horse cock!" Centaur moaned, thrusting in as he managed to lift her up and expose her pussy to the crowd

Kitty moaned, now licking Bunny's vagina

Bunny was exclaiming happily, her face in Kitty's own pussy as they 69'ed each other.

The others where rubbing themselves, moaning

"Oh shit, this is hot." Venus panted

"Oh yeah." Angela agreed

"So good." Donna moaned

"Ah, ah, ah! G-Gonna CUM!" Ana moaned as she climaxed from her ass, squirting from her pussy

"Yes!" The centaur groaned deeply and came inside her ass

The amount of monster sperm flooded Ana's ass, giving her a slightly distended belly.

Bunny and Kitty screamed as they came

"Oh fuck yeah...So fluffing good!" Kitty panted

"... fluffing?" the audience all blinked

"Shut up...I KNOW what I said!" Kitty panted

"I LIKE you." Bunny snuggled in with Kitty

"Same." Kitty giggled

"So...Who's next?" Centaur asked, pulling Ana off his still rock hard cock.

"What do you mean?" Venus asked suspiciously

"Multiple women, three of them dripping wet right now and a hard foot long cock. What do you think I mean?" Centaur smiled

The other three Sentai girls grinned and crawled over towards him

"Girls...We got a horse-cock to fuck." Venus smiled, licking her lips.

"Anyone who wants to masturbate or have an orgy over this, do it now!" Centaur called out

"Same!" Bunny called with a laugh

The men and women began to strip off, just going to go for it.

*with Galatea*

"My Queen...the Sentai are within range and...It seems that the crowd surrounding the monsters have started an orgy." The Captain spoke

"Exactly as planned." Galatea smiled

She laughed gently, tapping her fingers together

"'Exactly as'-? My Queen, you KNEW this would happen?" The Captain asked

"Yeah, I mean...With the Sentai there, they've become more open to sex and open-sex. Orgies, DP, homosexual stuff...It's a full-town porno." Galatea smiled "Now we just need to gather the energy."

...

"Yes, MA'AM!" The Captain exclaimed excitedly. "Crew! Begin the energy extraction!"

"Roger!" They nodded

"Preparing the laser!" One of the crew spoke, as they flicked and set their sights on the orgy that was going on.

Slowly green light began to fly away from the orgy and be sucked into the ship

"We've fired the laser!" A crewman cheered

"...Just this once, I won't fist you." Another crewman deadpanned

*Down on Earth*

Sensual frowned in her thrown, seeing a strange energy reading from the city

"Oh no...This is dangerous." Sensula whispered, the energy about the town being covered in an invisible light from the laser of Galatea. "All this tantric energy."

She began to type away, frowning as the light grew brighter and brighter with the energy rapidly rising

"This energy...She'll gain incredible power. I need to stop this!" Sensula whispered to herself

She gasped as the energy and light just suddenly... Stopped!

"Wait...What is she planning?" Sensula asked as she locked onto the orgy in Wildmont

... And it had stopped, everyone holding each other and relaxing in the after glow

"Okay...?" Sensula wondered. "Sentai, can you hear me?" She tried to contact her team

"Huh? Sensula?" Venus mumbled over the coms

"Good, you're alright. What do you know what happened in the orgy you partook in?" Sensula asked

"Huh? We just fucked." Venus blinked

"Really? You didn't notice...That's right...It was invisible in natural light." Sensula sighed

"Huh?" The girls blinked in confusion

"Listen, during your massive orgy, which sounded like fun, Galatea emitted a laser ray to absorb the tantric energy being generated." Sensula answered

"... Who?" Kitty asked

"Don't care." Donna shrugged

"Really? You don't care that Galatea has harvested your energy for her plans?" Sensula asked

"Can you just come back to base?" Sensula asked

"Later." Venus purred "We're going on a date."

"Really? With who?" Sensula asked

"Our new friends." Angela answered

"Bye bye." Kitty waved before they hung up

Sensula sighed gently. "Those girls...I can't blame them, this job CAN get stressful."

"Are you stressed, My Lady?" Sensula's bio-android arrived, having a huge cock and tits for Sensula to enjoy

"Yes. I want anal." She nodded

"Of course, My Lady." The robot-futa smiled and nodded

*With the girls*

The girls stood tall, giggling as they followed the Bunny girl and the centaur to a date.

If you looked around the town you would notice it would be a lot more... 'normal', less sexual.

It was...weird.

After spending so much time being uber-sexual, it was concerning to see the town not being sexy.

Yet if you looked at the girls... They seemed to be less horny, less sexual as well

It was like they...were just normal young adults.

"So, where we going for our date baby?" Venus asked the centaur with a smile

"Somewhere nice, I think. You girls deserve something good." Centaur answered

"I can't wait for more!" Bunny giggled

"Not till after marriage." Kitty winked as she hugged her arm

... You could feel hundreds of people performing a spit take all at the same time

MARRIAGE?!

Were the Boobie Sentai Bustanger considering 'MARRIAGE'?

Were their sexy adventures over?

No sex before marriage from now on, what has happened to the girls who before now where happy sluts?!

HAS THE WORLD TURNED UPSIDE DOWN?

Find out...NEXT TIME!

On Boobie Sentai Bustanger!

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Boobie Sentai Bustanger**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own the Super Sentai.**

 **Warning: Lots of sexual content.**

 **Author's Note: This is a parody of Super Sentai. It's Ghost's first one so please enjoy.**

 **Reviews:**

Crimson's AXZ: Yeah...Forgot to mention this, but Zords won't be making an appearance in this series. Sorry.

 **Here's a review from our own GreyKing46:**

Crimson's AXZ: The fetishes where furry (bunny girl) and beastiality (the centaur) ... People are fucked up

Also there are no mecha. This was Ghosts first OC Sentai, we went the GoRanger and JAKQ path of no zords

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Wildmont

A quiet, peaceful, PG and sex free place... For about 6 hours

You see, within those six hours past, the people who protected the place, the:

BOOBIE SENTAI BUSTANGER

Were in rampant orgy with the majority of the town and two monsters created by the Alien Queen 'Galatea'; who by, using a special space laser, had PG'ed the entire town.

She had absorbed all sexual energy and sexual thought and sexual desire from the town

It was BORING!

In fact, the Sentai who protected the town were going on dates with the two monsters who the Alien Queen had made

... Thus already been on 4 in said six hours

"This is wonderful." Donna smiled, sitting next to Centaur.

"Yeah." Angela smiled happily

"Can I sit on your lap please, Kitty?" Bunny asked as she asked Kitty, her current girlfriend

"Okay, no funny stuff." Kitty giggled, blushing slyly like a nervous virgin

"Of course not. I only want to cuddle." Bunny answered, sitting simply and hugged Kitty cutely

Kitty hugged her close, smiling lovingly

"Awe...So cute." Donna answered, taking a picture of the two, while hugging the centaurs arm

"I know. Hey after dinner, how about we take in a movie?" Venus asked

"A romance one would be nice." Ana nodded

"Sounds like a good plan, my dears." Centaur answered. "Ah, our drinks are here."

"Nothing alcoholic for me." Angela reminded

"Of course." The waitress answered as she served up the drinks, being water and fizzy pop.

Meanwhile Sensula, the mentor of the Bustanger, was terrified and shocked

"Oh. My. Dear. SPACE GODS! They-they've...I don't believe this! They've been PG'ed!" Sensula shouted in fright "Their... Their... Their sexual soul has been drained away!"

"My lady? What're you going to do?" The bio-android asked as she was still fucking Sensula's ass

"I'll try and...Hmm...Get their sex-drives back!" Sensula answered, moaning gently "Get... get them back here!"

"At once, My Lady." The bio-android answered as she climaxed into Sensula's ass

*in space*

"How is it, My Queen? Do we have enough energy?" A crewman asked

"Oh, vast amounts." Galatea smiled

"We just need the device to finish rebooting and the invasion can TRULY begin."

"That will take a little while, My Queen." The Captain answered

"I know, I know." She assured

"What should we do in the meantime?" A crewwoman asked

The crew, almost as one, hummed

"Well...I think we deserve a relaxing fuck." Galatea smiled

... I think the crew liked that idea

"To the bedroom. We'll take shifts making sure the controls and the energy are safely stored." Galatea ordered

Everyone nodded and walked calmly

"Captain?" Galatea asked

"I'll be here monitoring the station, Ma'am." He answered with a smile "I shall wait my turn."

"You're the best." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Okay everyone, let's get naked!"

"WHOO!" The crew cheered

*with the girls*

"That was a thoroughly enjoyable film." Centaur smiled as he walked out with the girls.

"That it was." Angela nodded

"Shall we go back home? Maybe get dinner on?" Kitty asked, hugging Bunny close

That was when the five disappeared in flashes of light

"What the-?" Centaur asked in shock

"Kitty...?" Bunny's eyes began to water and her ears began to droop down.

*With the girls*

The girls fell on the floor, in Sensula's cave

"Ow! Hey, that hurt. What's going on?" The girls asked each other as they got up

"I am sorry girls." Sensula frowned... And they covered their eyes

"What're you-? Oh, right...Naked." Sensula sighed and created some clothes to cover herself

She was a bit annoyed about this, about how much they had been twisted, but she would help them

"I'm dressed now. You can open your eyes." Sensula spoke

"Okay...NOPE!" Venus spoke, before covering her eyes again

"What's wrong now?" Sensula asked

"Too sensual! You're showing too much sexual appeal!" Venus responded, pointing to Sensula's clothes.

Sensula was wearing a very sexy corset and brassier, that could only be described as a string with two labels covering her nipples. While around her waist were booty shorts that gave her a camel-toe

Sensula frowned and slapped all five of them "Knock it off! Did you all forget what sluts you are?!"

"W-We're not 'sluts'. We're good girls!" Donna explained, rubbing her cheek

"No you aren't!" Sensula frowned, clicking her fingers. Suddenly holoscreens turned on all over the place, showing the girls being fucked in different ways

"Oh my god!" The five flinched, seeing themselves in such states.

"That can't be us!" Angela answered

Sensual clicked her fingers, the girls cloths being teleported and their dildoguns falling to the floor in front of them

The five soon covered their bodies as best they could, leaving the DildoGuns in front of them.

"If you want to be clothed again, you know what to do." Sensula answered

"Those things are so... Phallic." Kitty shook her head quickly

"Of course they're phallic. They're freaking dildos." Sensula answered

She sighed, she had to hurry this up. She clicked her fingers and five large bottles full of a colourless liquid fell to the floor

"What's this?" Angela asked as she picked one up and popped it open

"Scented oil?" Ana blinked

Sensula didn't answer, she just waited.

The girls looked at the bottles of oil, feeling... Strange as they smelt it and unsure what to do

"Rub it on yourselves." Sensula ordered

"Huh?" The girls blinked

"Rub. It. On. Yourselves." Sensula repeated

The girls grumbled but did as they were told, starting to do so

Sensula smiled slightly as she saw her Sentai oil themselves up...and started to get wet

They where rubbing their thighs in discomfort, feeling their bodies heat up as they rubbed the oil onto their arms... And then putting more oil on their bodies

They began to mumble and moan gently, feeling their bodies tingle.

They began to quickly get into this, spraying more oil onto their bodies

The scent and warmth of the oil poured into them, making their bodies tingle...and feel much more like themselves

They began to spray the oil on each other as they laughed, rubbing their bodies and each other

It was like something from a cheesy porno

"How's the oil, girls?" Sensula asked, trying to conceal her tingling pussy

The girls just continued to moan, enjoying each other

"Good to know." Sensula smiled, stepping forward

She let her cloths fade away, walking into this all girl orgy

"This feels...This feels nice." Angela panted gently

"Yeah...But it feels wrong, but SO right!" Venus moaned

"I feel normal!" Donna moaned

"MY body's tingling...It's so soft and warm!" Kitty began to rub and reach down to her breasts and pussy

"Mine!" Ana moaned, looping her hands around Kitty's oiled up thighs and pulled her lips against the cosplayers pussy

"AH! A-ANA! Kitty gasped as she felt Ana's lips against her moist pink pussy

Venus and Donna where 69-ing, teasing each other's assholes as they attacked their wet cunts

Angela was teasing both her own ass and pussy from the sight, she wanted to have sex...She wanted to FUCK!

PROD!

"Hope you don't mind." Sensula smiled, having turned her pussy into a cock and rubbing it against the White Ranger's slit

"Oh..." Angela's eyes widened at Sensula's eleven-inch long three-inch thick cock. "Fuck, yeah...!" She glomped onto the cock and began to deepthroat it.

She began to gag but was quickly back into her normal routine

Sensula moaned rhythmically, feeling Angela's technique, feeling her throat stretch out as she got more and more of her cock down the Sentai's throat.

"Yes! Oh I missed doing this!" She moaned

"I bet you have, FUCK your throat is tight!" Sensula smiled

The fucking was really on, the girls feeling like their old selves again

'This is amazing! It's fucking great!' The girls thought

They all screamed, cumming hard

The Bustanger Sentai were BACK!

*in space*

In the wrecked room...which was once the 'rec-room' but someone broke the pool table, loud lusty moans came from inside while a naked Captain came out taking his shift to keep an eye on the controls.

But said captain was BEYOND happy

He got LAID!

Five different members of the crew, all having his dick.

And his Queen giving him a nice blowjob

That's right. QUEEN GALATEA, sucked his cock.

...

Life was good.

"Hmm." He sighed happily.

As he typed away happily he missed the high hormonal signal coming from near their target city

"Hmm, I hope my turn turns back around soon." The Captian smiled

"Maybe I will be able to fuck the queen." He said hopefully

The Captain continued to overlook the screens, seeing if anything else had changed

*back on Earth*

"Oh...FUCK! YEAH! We're back!" Venus cheered, getting up from the orgy

The others nodded in agreement, happy and horny

"Welcome back, Sentai. It's good to have you back." Sensula smiled

"Good to BE back, Sensula." Kitty answered

"So, where're those dicks we've got to fuck up?" Ana asked

"And fuck." Angela giggled

"Definitely." Donna nodded

"Where can we suit up?" Venus asked

"You've got your guns." Sensula reminded

"We know." Donna answered

"We're just kidding." Kitty smiled, getting up.

"Yeah. Ready?" Venus asked

"Ready!" The girls answered, grabbing their DildoGuns

"BREAST EXPANSION!" They all called out

Once more the lights passed over their bodies, their ranger forms appearing over them

"Alright Sentai, let's get fucking!" RedLust smiled, groping her own E-Cup breasts

"You must re-spark the people's lust." Sensula nodded "Who knows what Galatea is planning for the town in its current state."

"So, town-sized orgy?" Kitty asked

"If that is what's needed." She nodded

"...Oh, fuck yes." The girls smiled under their helmets

"We're gonna rock this town till IT comes." Venus gripped her hand in determination and a burning passionate fire.

The girls all high fived, shocked when a wall suddenly opened in the base

"Err...Sensula, what's going on?" Angela asked

"Some new weapons." she smiled "If you're going to save the town and beat Galatea, you're going to need some heavy duty stuff."

"... Wow..." Venus whispered, up a DILDO SWORD!

...

'Isn't that thing from a video game?' Some of you might say. But to you we say: It's perfect for the story, so don't split hairs.

"Oh my god." Donna gasped, seeing a specialised cat o' nine tails whip.

She was giggling, holding it tightly

"OOH! I got a giant Super-Soaker!" Angela smiled, grabbing a...well a specialised Super-Soaker cannon.

She cocked it, laughing

"Oh...I don't have anything." Kitty pouted

"You've got nine-inch long claws." Ana deadpanned "But I've got a vibrator staff!"

"...Oh, that's frigging awesome." Kitty smiled

"Ready girls?" Venus called

"YEAH!" The others answered.

"Then let's fuck some celibates up!" Venus called out

*back at the town*

Wildmont was quiet, people being boring, going about their lives...Heck even the red-light district was getting renovated to a...Wholesale Foods. *shudder*

But to save them from the mundane, the Boobie Sentai Bustanger appeared in their lights, summoned to the town in all their slutty glory

At first they had been shocked but were pulled in by sultry beauties

"Come here bigguns." Venus smiled

"We're gonna rock your fuckin' worlds." Donna continued

It didn't take long, the civilians being pulled into kissed and stripped naked

And wouldn't you know it, dicks were hard and tits were perky.

Licking and sucking soon began

The girls continued to tease, fondle and play with the people's bodies, feeling their warm and hard bodies, they were gonna rock this town

Soon fucking began, the town being fucked in one by one as their true hearts were reignited

"Come on boys...You know what to do." Ana smiled, exposing her firm supple ass. "Fuck it deep and hard."

"But...But it-" The man spoke

"Butts are for sitting and fucking...It's all natural." Ana answered, rubbing her ass cheeks on the hard cock. "Come on, you know it's all you wanted."

The man gulped...until something snapped within him and he ploughed her ass with his rock hard dick

"Yes!" He moaned "So tight!"

"AH! That's it, baby! Fuck my ass-pussy!" Ana moaned lustfully

"Nya...Come play with your, pussy cat." Kitty mewed cutely adding to the sexy-factor.

The man moaned, fucking her wildly

Kitty moaned happily, feeling her tits bounce with each thrust.

Over with Donna, we see her tying up a man who was rock hard to fuck her.

"Get ready slut." She grinned

"Yes, Mistress!" The man smiled, panting as he saw Donna's sexy body and was throbbing for her.

She lowered herself, moaning happily

"AH! Oh god! So wet!" The man smiled, feeling her tight pussy.

Venus was focused, using her dildo sword to fuck a girl deep

"AH! My pussy! So deep! RedLust, my pussy's stretching out!" The woman moaned lustfully.

"Take it!" She grinned

The girl moaned loudly as she felt herself cum from the dildo staff

Other people where getting to work with other Bustanger or each other

"Come on, boys...Let's have a shower." WhiteLust smiled, teasing a girl as they jerked off several guys.

The girl was moaning, wiggling against WhiteLust happily

The men smiled as they jerked off, shooting off cum as they saw WhiteLust under them.

The two moaned happily, holding each other close

'Fuck, this is good!' Angela thought.

The Sentai were continuing to fuck, building up the sexual energies for the town, breaking Galatea's affects.

That was when the Bunny and Centaur walked in

"What the-?" Centaur gasped, seeing the sight.

"They're fucking!" Bunny added, kind of getting excited by the prospect.

Kitty stood up and walked towards Bunny, licking her lips

"Hello, Bunny." Kitty purred

"Kitty! You're...you're-"

"Wild, hot and ready to fuck." Kitty answered, kissing Bunny

She pinned her against the wall, rubbing their bodies together

"HMM!" Bunny smiled, feeling her body being teased by Kitty

"Incredible..." Centaur whispered, getting hard from feeing the sight.

The Bustanger giggled, seeing the large member

"Hello, big boy...Miss us?" Venus teased

"Girls?" He blinked

"That's right...And we're not done fucking your horse cock!" Donna answered, using her cat-o-nine tails to wrap him up in normal levels of BDSM

"We're gonna ring out every pump of your cum." The black ranger licked her lips

"Oh...God that sounds good." Centaur answered, moaning gently

"I love you." Kitty moaned as she was licking the Bunny's pussy

"AH!" Bunny moaned happily and loudly, lusting after Kitty's tongue and body

"So tasty!" Kitty moaned

"Oh, I can't believe I missed this!" Bunny screamed pleasurably. "I want it forever!"

Kitty smiled at that comment, continuing to lap against Bunny's pussy, feeling her moist warm pussy on her tongue.

The town began to cum, lust being restored to these people's lives

Back up in space, the Captain looked on in shock. Wildmont was back to normal and all the crew on board were still fucking.

"Oh... Fuck no." He whispered

"No...No. No, no, no, no, no!" The captain began to panic. He didn't know what to do, this wasn't part of the plan!

"What is it?" The queen asked as she walked out

"It...It's the Sentai! They've returned!" The Captain responded honestly

"So?" She asked

"They're fucking the citizens of Wildmont!" The Captain answered

"It does not matter now." She waved

"M-My Queen?" The Captain asked

"Our plan, is ready to unfold." She smiled

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Boobie Sentai Bustanger**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own the Super Sentai.**

 **Warning: Lots of sexual content.**

 **Author's Note: This is a parody of Super Sentai. It's Ghost's first one so please enjoy.**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Back in space, Queen Galatea was sitting on her royal throne. She was making sure the final stage of her plan was coming to fruition.

She was rubbing her cock lightly, watching as an army of monsters born from the drained sexual energy of the town gathered in her throne room and prepared to teleport down

"My Queen...It's an amazing army." The Captain spoke in awe

"Yes. Yes, it is." Galatea smiled ominously "Now the world... Will be ours."

"Command us, Our Queen." The monsters spoke in unison

*in town*

The Sentai had reinvigorated the town. Revitalizing their sexual energies and powered up their suits. They were ready for a good fight.

Right now? Relaxing happily

"Ah...THAT was a good fuck." Donna sighed

"Like, 8 hours?" Ana giggled

"Between us and a population in the thousands? Not a bad time." Angela added

Kitty was just drinking from a flask of sperm

"Where did you even get the flask?" Venus asked with an 'I can't believe it' smile

"Was gathering of the entire orgy." She winked

"Fair enough. I've got to admit...didn't think of being double stuffed like that." Venus smiled

"You've been DP'd more than enough." Angela mocked playfully

"Coming from Ms Bukkake." Venus teased

"Oh I came SO hard at that finale." Angela moaned and smiled

"True." The collective Sentai answered

"Sentai, we've got a problem." Sensula spoke through their headsets.

"There are a bunch of monsters coming!" Sensula answered

"What?" the girls asked

BOOM!

"GAH!" The five called out in shock, seeing an army before them.

A giant army made up of monsters they had previously beaten

"Oh...Shit." The girls gasped

"Hello Sentai." One of them spoke

Quickly back on the ship.

"Are the first three we created there?" Galatea asked

"No, My Queen." The Captain answered

"Good...*Shudder*. Horrid things." Galatea sighed in relief but then shuddered when she remembered them

Back on Earth, the Sentai were getting ready for a fuck-fight.

But they knew there were too many

"So Sentai...What're you going to do?" The tentacle monster asked

"You're outnumbered." Another answered

"We do what we always do." Venus said, trying to stay confident

"Fuck their brains out?" Donna asked, holding her dildo whip

"Or try to." Ana grumbled

"Get them!" The blowjob monster from the second chapter ordered, but the girls where teleported out

...

...

"The fuck they'd go?" The monsters asked

*With the Sentai*

The rangers stumbled as they appeared back in base

"HAA-Oh...Hey, Sensula." Kitty spoke

"Why'd you being us back?" Donna glared

"You wouldn't have won. The monsters would've defeated you in an instant." Sensula answered "There are just too many."

"What should we do? I mean...Go up to Galatea and fight her?" Ana asked

"... That might be our only way." Venus frowned

"So instead of going into danger and certain death...we're going into danger and certain death." Kitty answered

"Listen to me." Venus frowned "Galatea wants a harem. She wants US. If we go up to them and say we surrender to the Queen we will be teleported up. Worst case scenario, we get fucked to prove our loyalty. Once we are on the ship we can stop her. The crew are not fighters and she can't take the five of us on at once."

"Are you sure about this?" Sensula asked

"Do we have a giant robot to squash all those monsters? No. This is our only option." Venus admitted

"Well...I'll miss you all." Sensula answered sadly

"Huh?" Kitty blinked

"You are all great Sentai. And amazing people." Sensula explained

"You expecting us to die?" Donna smirked

"No Donna, I expect you to fuck." Sensula answered

"We'll be back." Venus promised "And have the best orgy of your life to celebrate."

"You better." Sensula responded with a small smile

"Let's go girls." Venus nodded

"Can you teleport us there?" Angela asked

"Back to action." Sensula smiled and did just that

*Back in town*

"Got any threes?" The DP monster asked as the monsters were playing 'Go Fish'.

They'd gotten bored of fucking random people and where taking a break

"Damn it." The tentacle monster frowned and handed over a card

FLASH!

"Whoa, what? They're back?" Another monster responded, abandoning the game

In the pillars of light the Sentai arrived, seeing their opponents.

"Get ready to fight!" The Bukakke monster spoke

The monsters readied their claws, hands, tentacles and cocks...Yes, I know this is a strange sentence, but if you've kept up with the story THIS far; should you even be surprised?

"Ready!" The monsters spoke as the Sentai appeared

"Set!"

"G-!"

"We give up!" Venus called out

SCREECH!

FALL!

CRASH!

"YOU WHAT?" The monsters called out in a large pile in disbelief

"We give up." Venus repeated "We surrender to Queen Galatea."

"Really? You're willing to come with us?" The Futanari monster asked

"Yep. No fights, no restraint." Venus answered

The others nodded in agreement

The monsters mumbled to each other and nodded in agreement. "Alright. Come with us and we'll leave the town alone."

"After we test if you're telling the truth." Another monster grinned

"And that means...We fuck?" Kitty asked

"Oh yes." Another laughed, the monsters revealing their members

"Well...It's only been the intro since we've last fucked. I say we've deserved another round." Ana smiled

"You what?" The monsters asked

"Never you mind. You wanted to fuck, you're gonna get it." Venus answered

"Yes please!" The monsters smiled

"Well then...Let's get on with it." Donna answered

"Yes, get on with it." A random person called out

"GET ON WITH IT!" A large audience soon followed

"Wait, who're they?" The monsters asked

"GET ON WITH IT!" Galatea and Sensula responded in a dual split-screen

Everyone present jumped out of their skin for a second before they shrugged and got to work

"Hope you're not TOO tired." Angela spoke

"Should be asking the same for you." The Futa monster responded

"You don't want to break us before your Queen gets us." Donna winked

The monsters flinched at that and nodded. Knowing they'd be punished if the Sentai were harmed before getting to her.

So they had to fuck but couldn't be too rough

"Alright, Sentai...Let's fuck." The monsters smiled, grasping the Sentai and began to rub them affectionately

The girls moaned and transformed, not even caring to say their transformation phrase as they enjoyed the monsters rubbing

"Oh, so THIS is what you look like...It's cute." The monsters, holding and molesting the Sentai

They began to enjoy their now soft and plump bodies

"Did your breasts get bigger?" The tentacle monster asked, rubbing his tendrils on Angela's bust

"No... Same as last time darling!" The White ranger moaned

"You've gotten a new look, PinkLust." The futanari monster smiled, rubbing her cock on Kitty's body

"Yes I do." Kitty purred "Now are you going to choke Kitty with that big dick or what?"

"Oh...You are ADORABLE!" The Futanari monster smiled and pushed PinkLust down to get her cock in her throat.

Kitty opened her mouth plate, holding her mouth open as wide as could be

"Say "ah"." Futanari smiled and pushed Kitty onto her cock.

"Come on, big guy, plough my ass-pussy!" BlueLust smiled

"Fuck it hard!" She begged, ripping her suit for the anal monster

"AH! OH, FUCK YES! Your ass is tight as hell!" The monster smiled happily.

Venus moaned as her legs where held next to her head, the DP monster fucking her hard

The DP monster smiled as he saw his cocks throb and bulge in Venus' pussy

He did think about using both holes, but she rushed him

"K-Keep going. You can keep this up!" Venus ordered before she was shut up by the blowjob monster slamming his dick down her throat roughly

"AH! Her throat's a perfect fit for my cock!" The Blowjob monster moaned happily

"Careful! We need them safe!" The DP monster snapped

Donna grinned, whipping the submissive monster

"AH! Yes, Mistress!" The Sub-monster moaned happily "More!"

"Oh man, does it feel good to do this!" Donna smiled "Take it bitch!"

"Yes, Mistress! Punish me! Punish this unworthy pet!" The sub-monster moaned

And sure enough...large electrical explosions were heard inside the house, shattering glass, mini explosions...it sounded like it was a mess.

Bunny and Centaur blinked at the sight as they emerged from the crowd

"Umm...Did we miss a lot? I feel like we missed a lot." Bunny asked while looking at Kitty being face-fucked by the Futa monster

"I suggest we wait this out." Centaur answered while looking at Ana being fucked in the ass roughly while Angela was being tentacle banged

"...Do you REALLY want to stay out of this?" Bunny asked

He just sighed, sad the girls he kinda liked where being so whorish without him

"Hmm..." Bunny looked at Centaur and pondered. "Want to fuck me? Might make you happy."

"But what about Kitty?" He asked her

"...Oh." Bunny frowned, seeing Kitty, the Sentai she liked being fucked by one of their fellow monsters

She'd forgotten about that for a second

"We can make them jealous?" Bunny offered

"Hmm...Sounds good." Centaur answered

The Furry/Anthro monster nodded and grinned, kissing the beast monster while using her long sexy leg to rub his horse cock

"Come on, Centaur...Plough my slutty bunny pussy!" Bunny smiled

"Bend over." He ordered

"Absolutely." Bunny nodded, exposing herself

He walked over her, slamming inside the bunny girl

"AH! Yes! So BIG!" Bunny screamed in ecstasy. Feeling her pussy stretch out from Centaur's massive cock

She wiggled her hips from side to side, helping it get deeper and deeper

"Oh, God! How deep IS your pussy? It's amazing!" Centaur asked

"It's fucking deep!" Bunny moaned happily, almost climaxing from Centaur's cock

"HMM!" Venus came from her pussy, feeling her body shudder from the DP monster's cock

"I'm gonna cum!" The monsters moaned, climaxing in Venus' holes

Venus moaned, enjoying the feeling

"Fuck...This is amazing." The DP monster panted

"So fucking good!" The blowjob monster agreed as he blew his load down her throat

"HMM!" Venus screamed in ecstasy, feeling the cum flood her throat.

"That's it! Fill my ass!" Ana moaned, feeling her ass being ploughed by the anal-monster "Come on you bastard! Fuck it! Fuck it!"

"BlueLust, you're fucking crazy!" The anal-monster panted and smiled, thrusting his lubed cock in her ass

"I want your fucking cum!" She begged, biting her lip

"I-I'm cumming!" The monster moaned, climaxing in her ass, fueling the power of her suit

Kitty could not breath as her face was fucked, fingering herself

"I-I'm cumming! I'm fucking cumming!" The futa monster called out, climaxing in Kitty's mouth

The Pink Ranger swallowed it all eagerly, cumming from her own fingers as well

"You're...such a slut." The Futanari monster panted happily

Kitty nodded around her cock, moaning

"Come on, cocks...Cover me with your hot spunk!" Angela jerked off the monsters paying attention to her

Cum began to shoot out of the tentacles, covering her body

"Oh...Fuck yeah!" Angela smiled, feeling the energy of the suit reaching its peak, as she came her brains out

"Fucking amazing." The tentacle monster panted

"Mistress! Let me cum!" The sub-monster grunted, his cock throbbing heavily as it was bound by a cock-ring

"Not until you've made me cum!" She ordered, pushing the shemale monsters face against her pussy

"Yes, yes!" The shemale sub monster panted before eating her out

"AH! Yes! Such a good pet!" Donna moaned happily. 'Oh, I am SO gonna make her my personal pet.'

She played with the monsters breasts, enjoying them

'Hmm...Ah! Yes...Almost...' Donna thought before she came. "YES! AHHH!"

She removed the cock ring, letting her cum

Soon the sub-monster's cum splattered on Donna's body, covering her in its white hot sticky substance

"Yes!" The Black Ranger moaned happily

"Mistress...So good!" The sub-monster panted

The fucking kept going, until every monster was satisfied

Pretty much the monsters looked like worn out husks, they had fucked the Sentai so much they were defeated...again.

But it was a GREAT defeat.

The Sentai had their powers and suits charged beyond the max. Though they didn't need it, they had surrendered prior to this.

"Wow...Great...Fuck." The Sentai panted and smiled under their helmets.

"Okay... You passed." The monsters mumbled, the girls being teleported to the ship

"Is anyone else feeling tingly from being fucked to near passing out, or is it just me?" Angela asked

"Tingly." The other girls agreed

"Hello Sentai. Welcome back to my ship." Galatea spoke, holding her sceptre...her pole...god damn it, I mean the metal rod in her hand.

I'm making this worse!

The girls blinked weakly, looking up at her with their cum soaked suits

"Galatea. Good to see you." Venus spoke.

"You to RedLust, as well as the rest of my new harem." The queen grinned

"So...What's first?" Ana asked

"Cause we're REALLY tired." Kitty added

"You. Will. Rest up in bed." Galatea spoke ominously before she finished in her normal tone

"Wait, really? No joke?" Venus asked

"No joke. I want you asleep so you're fresh tomorrow. I'm not going to run you five ragged." Galatea explained

"Until after you are mine " she purred sexily

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Boobie Sentai Bustanger**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own the Super Sentai.**

 **Warning: Lots of sexual content.**

 **Author's Note: This is a parody of Super Sentai. It's Ghost's first one so please enjoy.**

To everyone: Thank you for reading my first Super Sentai story. It was a lot of fun to do and I hope that you have enjoyed it.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

The Sentai were sleeping heavily in Galatea's bed, it was the only one big enough to accommodate them.

"My Queen, I can't believe we've won." The Captain whispered to Galatea

"Believe it. Our people can thrive once more...and our people can have a royal family that will span generations." Galatea answered

The crew smiled and sighed in relief. Their queen's harem was complete, their monsters retracted and their hopes were high.

They had won. After all these trials and tribulations that they had been put through, now they had earned victory.

Their Queen had her harem... now to prepare the ceremony

"Our Queen, shall we prepare?" The Captain asked

"Yes." She nodded eagerly

"Yes, Our Queen." The crew answered and got ready for the ceremony

They were so happy!

In the Queen's Bedroom, the Sentai were sleeping soundly. Their sex quota was peaked for the time being...they were in bliss

"That was so fucking good." Venus smiled

"Quiet...Kitty sleep." Kitty mewed gently, snuggling in Ana's breasts

Ana just mumbled and held her close

"We gonna snuggle now?" Angela asked

"Probably not...I'm starving." Donna sighed

"But you've eaten so much cum." Angela giggled

"Hardy har..." Donna rolled her eyes

The others smiled gently, laughing a bit

"But a queen's harem...Could be fun." Ana added

"It will be...I've had a few encounters with her massive cock." Venus drooled "I love it."

"Can't wait." The girls answered

"So...Are we gonna be mums at the end of this?" Kitty asked

That made them all fall quiet

"Jeez...Guess we could be." Donna admitted

"Royals need heirs." Ana agreed

"Yeah." Venus agreed

"So...what? Are we gonna lie back in submission?" Angela asked

"Hell no." Donna answered, feeling her inner dom speak out "No way!"

"If we're gonna be mums, we're gonna be frigging awesome." Venus answered

The others agreed, having forgotten their plan from the mind blowing sex

"So...What's next? We sleep, eat then fuck?" Ana asked

"Good idea." Kitty yawned

"Five more minutes." Venus sighed, letting everyone relax and fall to sleep.

"Maybe you should go to the nurse?" Halli asked in worry

The girls agreed and fell asleep

*Time Skip*

The girls were now out of their costumes, waking up from their well deserved sleep.

They blinked, seeing the crew surrounding them

"Um...Hi?" Venus asked, the others waving

"Sleep well, Sentai?" The Captain asked

The girls nodded, guns in their hands cautiously

"We're no threat to you, Sentai. We're here to get you ready for the ceremony." The Captain answered calmly. "Although being transformed for the ritual would look nicer."

"Yeah, probably. Is there anything to it?" Donna asked

"We shall allow RedLust to explain." He bowed

"Venus?" The girls asked in confusion

"Yeah, I got told it before." She nodded

"Um...Can you give US an explanation, please?" Kitty asked.

"It is kinda like a wedding." Venus explained "When the ceremony begins, us morphed, she will walk us down the aisle. We will then recite the lines given to us, pledging our hearts and bodies to the Queen as she attaches the band's of loyalty around us... Kinda like wedding bands. Galatea will then proceed to fuck our throats and then make all of us pregnant in front of everyone. Following that we shall discard the dresses and our independence and put on the garbs that our Queen has chosen her harem to wear." Venus listed off from memory, having had fantasies about this for a while

"...Wow." Ana blushed

"Sounds fucking hot." Angela added

Kitty and Donna nodded in agreement, licking their lips

"Will you require anything before the ceremony? Nourishment, refreshments?" The Captain asked

"Some food and drink please." Ana nodded

"Of course." The crew answered, leaving the girls on their own.

"...You know...aside from them trying to take over the town...they're quite polite." Donna commented

"They are nice." Kitty agreed

"You know...If we met them beforehand...I'd think WE were the bad guys." Angela commented

The girls nodded in agreement... Before the other four noticed that Venus was already fingering herself

"Getting in an early fingering, Venus?" Donna smirked

"I just... Want her." Venus moaned

'Bet you do.' The four thought.

"Care for another set?" Kitty teased, wiggling her own fingers.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She nodded quickly

"Start playing." Donna ordered smiling, sitting on Venus' face with her pussy exposed

Venus moaned and got to work, licking away

"So hot." Ana smiled

"I think we can use her fingers to good use." Angela added, licking her lips

"Yeah." Ana grinned

"Venus, let go of your pussy and play with ours. Kitty, lap her pussy." Angela ordered sensually

The others nodded in agreement

Soon, the five friends were now in a five-way orgy, feeling their bodies tingle and got horny. Getting ready for their practice with Galatea

*with Galatea*

Galatea was currently getting ready for the ceremony, being dressed by the seamstresses.

...Don't ask how big the ship is, there is A LOT of people on board. It's not just monster makers, the Captain and Galatea.

Heck it was near the size of the moon

They had restaurants, training rooms and TONNES of cupholders!

Cupholders...*nods*

SMACK!

Sorry, got sidetracked.

But right now, Galatea was looking at her new outfit. It was a midnight blue dress with a special pocket for her cock to slide through to consummate with her new harem

Besides that there was a massive slit in front of her dress, her clock clearly visible in its special pouch

"Wow, I look amazing. Thank you, everyone." Galatea smiled

"You're welcome, Our Queen." The tailors answered

"I'm looking forward to this." She smiled

"As are we, our queen." The crew answered.

"How're my harem to be?" Galatea asked

"Being feed and watered." One nodded

"Good. Captain, what's out stock like?" Galatea asked

"Well stocked, my Queen." The Captain answered

"Good." She nodded "Will my women be ready soon?" Galatea asked

"Soon, they're just taking their time." The Captain answered

The crew agreed

"Good. I hope they're not TOO shagged out." Galatea hoped, licking her lips

*Back with the Sentai*

"Yes, yes, yes! Fuck! Fuck my cunt!" Venus moaned, her pussy grinding against Kitty's

The girls were going a bit wild as the crew returned with food

"Oh my..." One of the crew commented

"Ahem." The crewwoman coughed politely, getting their attention

The girls stopped as one

"We're sorry for interrupting, but we have brought you your food." The crewwoman answered

The girls all smiled and licked their lips

"We hope you won't take long." The crewwoman spoke, leaving large trays of food for the Sentai

Only to be pounced upon

"GAH! Ah...Oh~" The crewwoman screamed in shock before moaning in pleasure.

They were already cumming their brains out

*Small time skip*

"So...How're you doing?" Galatea asked the Captain

"Fine, fine...I apologise for the wait, My Queen. I don't know what's happened." The Captian answered nervously before apologising.

She was waiting in a room that... Kind of looked like a wedding room

"I'm feeling lonely, Captain. Can you go find them?" Galatea asked patiently

He nodded and ran off nervously

'Gods, I hope they aren't hurt. Our Queen will be very upset if they are.' He thought frightfully

He opened the door to their rooms looking in cautiously

And there he saw the girls fucking with the crew.

"Oh, gods damn it!" The Captain snapped and sighed in relief

"Girls!" He called, getting their attention

"Huh?" The orgy looked up at the Captain.

"You're supposed to be getting ready for the ceremony. Queen Galatea is waiting for you." The Captain chastised them, clearly annoyed

"Sorry." The girls apologised

"It's not ME you should be apologising to. Please get ready." The Captain ordered

The nodded, silently transforming and picking up their dresses

Each of them began to get dressed, putting on their wedding dresses ready for the Queen

"Wow, fits like a glove with our transformations on." Donna commented

The others agreed, the alien dresses matching their suits and hugging their bodies gloriously

"Now, are you ready to go?" The Captain asked

"Yes, sir." The girls answered

"Good, please follow me...And I'll have words with YOU ALL later." The Captain glared at the recently fucked crew

... Who were passed out and couldn't hear the threat

"...Good gods, Our Queen will have fun." The Captain sighed and followed the Sentai to the wedding ceremony

Yeah, we are calling it that for simplicity

So, the crew were at the ceremony room, the Queen waiting for the Sentai and felt her dick harden seeing them

They were walking towards her, smiling

"Wow, she's beautiful." Kitty whispered smiling

The girls nodded in agreement, feeling wet

"Ready?" Galatea asked

The girls nodded, standing in the centre of the room

Soon, the Captain came forward and stood at the main pedestal where he began to talk

"Everyone, welcome. We are here to see the ceremony of our Queen and her new harem." The Captain began to speak.

The crew cheered at that

They surrounded the queen, looking out at her subjects

"I believe that our Queen has something to say to us and her new harem." The Captain spoke

"You are mine." She grinned

"No arguments here." The Sentai smiled, giving a happy response

"... As long as you stop invading planets." Venus said suddenly

"I swear I won't invade any more planets. If you help give our people a strong bloodline." Galatea answered with a smile. "And are honest, voice your own opinions, give your own thought on how I rule and help grow our empire."

The girls nodded, all eager, before they started giving their oaths

We won't bore you with the details, but they were...VERY slutty. To say the least

All about giving their bodies, love, souls and a bunch of other stuff along those lines to Galatea. Just put in sexual innuendo style.

Once that was over the next step of the ritual began as the queen where passed several gold bands, armlets and other such items. Five per girl

"By the elders of the universe and by our ancestors, we now bind you together." The Captain spoke

Galatea walked to the girls and got to work. She snapped one gold back around their left upper arm, then one around their right upper arm "These symbolise you being bound to me and my will." She explained lovingly, attaching the third bands around their necks "Now, onto your knees."

"Yes, Our Queen." The Sentai smiled and nodded, doing just that, awaiting their Queen's futa cock.

"Now...We begin your inauguration as my wives." Galatea smiled.

She removed her cock from her dress, which stood proudly "Suck."

"Yes, Our Queen." The girls smiled, beginning to suck and tease their new queen's cock

Venus targeted the head, sucking on it. Donna and Ana where licking along the sides, moaning as they took in her scent. And finally both Kitty and Angela where playing with the alien queen's balls, Kitty sucking on one while Angela was licking the other

"Ah...Yes. That's it. Keep going." Galatea smiled, wanting to grab their heads and keep them there, but she knew she would have to impregnate them soon...But for now, she was going to give the girls a cum shower.

First they gave her a blowjob and she covers them in cum, then they strip naked and finally she impregnates them

"Ready, my harem?" Galatea asked as she was about to cum

They all nodded as they pulled back and held their mouths open

Galatea smiled and came, splattering over their faces and bodies, covering them white.

"Fuck yes!" She moaned happily

'So much cum!' The girls thought as they were covered in their queen's seed.

"Now...My first girl...You." Galatea smiled pointing to one of the Sentai.

"Moi?" Angela smiled, pointing to herself.

"Yes." Galatea nodded, helping the girl up and lowered her onto her cock, filling her pussy with her massive member

The white ranger moaned, throwing her dress away

"Fuck my cunt, your majesty!" Angela smiled, as she was exposed to all the crew and her friends, feeling her drenched pussy sliding on Galatea's cock

She had ripped her suit, clearly allowing her pussy to be visible

"There we are! Your luscious pink pussy!" Galatea smiled, thrusting deeper into Angela's slit

She held the White Ranger's hips, her fingers digging into the material of Angela's tight white suit as she slammed away

Angela moaned loudly, feeling her pussy stretch out as she was going to cum deeply from her Queen's cock.

She was surprised to feel herself cum so quickly

"Take. My. SEED!" Galatea climaxed and filled Angela's pussy with her cum

Angela screamed loudly as she came again as she was filled

"First load." Galatea smiled, her cock sliding out as her cum almost poured out of Angela's pussy. "PinkLust...Kitty. Come here." She ordered lovingly

Kitty nodded as she removed her dress and crawled over

Galatea lowered Angela to the floor carefully, which was covered by a large mattress, while the Queen positioned herself ready to mount Kitty like a beast.

Kitty wiggled her ass, opening her pink suit happily

"Not here..." Galatea teased, prodding her cock into Kitty's asshole, but slid her cock into Kitty's pussy. Her moist wet cock went in easy, almost making Kitty cum right away

"AHHHH!" she screamed happily

"So tight, so wet...You're a good little kitten." Galatea praised the Sentai, thrusting into her pussy as she moulded her new bride's pussy to her cock's shape

"Yes! Yes! Good Kitty!" The pink Ranger moaned sexily

"Oh, my gods...Yes. I'm going to cum!" Galatea smiled, her cock pulsing in Kitty's pussy before climaxing inside "Oh fuck, have my child."

"YES!" Kitty screamed lustfully and climaxed, feeling her pussy filled.

Galatea pulled out of Kitty's vagina, hr cock still erect as she smiled towards Ana now.

"What? Me?" Ana pouted cutely

"Hmm." The Queen nodded

The blue ranger nodded happily and crawled over

"Kitty, please move." Galatea ordered politely.

"Hmm. Uh-huh." She nodded, crawling to Angela and lay next to her.

"My Queen...My ass or pussy?" Ana joked, lying on her back and exposed herself.

"I can't impregnate your ass, I'll fuck it later." She grinned

"Can't wait." Ana smiled, exposing her pussy to her.

"Hmm...Looks beautiful." Galatea smiled, with a single thrust, she ploughed into Ana's pussy, filling it with her cock, distending her stomach with each thrust.

Ana, not being use to vaginal sex, was moaning deeply as she came with almost every thrust

"Hmm! You're tight. But you're not a virgin. It's amazing." Galatea smiled

"Th-Thank you, My Queen!" Ana moaned, squirting onto Galatea's cock.

"I'm gonna fill you so much!" Galatea smiled climaxing into Ana's pussy, almost spilling out from the volume.

Ana moaned as she climaxed three times in a row, feeling her pussy filled and Galatea's cock sliding out.

"Donna...Your turn." Galatea ordered

"Of course." Donna nodded, crawling to Galatea

'Lucky...Here I am, almost playing with myself and seeing my friends get fucked...But god it's hot.' Venus thought, her pussy dripping with anticipation.

"Here I cum." Galatea teased before thrusting into Donna's cunt, the slick wet meaty rod pounding into her pussy coated in three other Sentai's juice.

Donna ripped her dress away, instantly submitting to the hard futa cock

"Hmm! Yes! This is amazing. You're so cute." Galatea smiled, pulsing in her pussy, almost lifting her from the ground from its strength

She was just using her cock to lift her, thrusting hard and fast to tame the wild black ranger

"I'm gonna fill your pussy with so much cum." Galatea smiled, climaxing in Donna's pussy

Donna screamed deeply in bliss

"Bare my baby." Galatea smiled, pulling out of Donna and let the four blissful Sentai rest up. "Now...My Venus. My RedLust."

"Here, My Queen." Venus panted, lifting her leg up to show her pussy, tearing her dress off so that Galatea could fuck her.

"My love." Galatea purred as she pushed in

"Hmm...AH! My Mate..." Venus teased, thrusting on Galatea's cock, letting their bodies rub against each other. Venus' pussy dripping excitedly as it tasted cum and pussy juice, they kissed lustfully while they fucked, adding to the allure of them

'My gods. You're tight, dripping wet and tight. It's amazing!' Galatea thought, thrusting away, letting Venus bounce on her cock, their breasts rubbing against each other and their climaxes approaching.

"I-I'm cumming! Fill my slutty cunt!" Venus panted, exclaiming happily as she squirted over her cock

"You're my top girl. I love you all...But you're my first." Galatea whispered into Venus' ear, gently licking it sensually.

Venus screamed, the two cumming together

So, the ceremony was complete. The Sentai were impregnated by their Queen. They were going to be sisters related in a different sense...but they didn't care. It was just going to get better from now on.

Galatea tied the final straps around their things, smiling

That was when a few crew members walked out carrying harem girl outfits

"Thank you, my crew." Galatea smiled, panting gently

"Now, girls, get dressed." She smiled

"Yes, Our Queen." The Sentai panted as they responded

"Congratulations, Our Queen." The Captain spoke with a smile.

"And thank you for presiding over the ceremony." Galatea responded. "I was right to name you Captain."

"The honour was mine, My Queen." The Captain answered

Galatea nodded and turned to her harem, their be cloths over their Sentai suits, and taking in their appearance

'Hmm...Beautiful.' She thought lovingly.

She licked her lips while smiling happily

*Time skip*

Civilians ran in fear as a monster that looked like a condor with missile launchers on its shoulders, a laser cannon for a right hand and its head looked like a jet plane

"Not so fast Avalan!" A female voice yelled, five figures running towards them. 3 male, 2 female with one male and one woman being Caucasian while the others where Japanese

In the middle was a Caucasian woman who stood about 5 foot ten. She was thin but an athletic thin, her body not being very curvy with her chest being B-Cup. She had brown shoulder length hair which had a few pink streaks through it and green eyes, no make-up at all showing a few small healed cuts and scars near her left eyebrow and her left ear. She was wearing a white tube top that stopped half way down her stomach, the sleeves being short and the shirt stopping just below her collar bone, and some blue cargo pants. She wore a black jacket which was heavily worn, the coat clearly being very old and well used, tied around her waist like a belt, the entered of the jacket was pink. Finally she wore some dark grey hiking shoes with neon pink laces. She looked to be about 20 to 22

On her right was a Japanese man who stood at about 6 foot and was... Larger than most men. His shoulders being rather wide and the guy having a bit of a gut. He had black hair that was slightly greying, brushed back in a way to clearly try and make his hair look neat however his hair was just refusing to be tamed, and he had brown eyes. He was wearing a very smart looking three piece black and white business suit, the suit having a tie that was black and yellow stripes going in continuous streaks. And as you would expect, he had a set of very nice looking shoes on. The guy was in his late 30's/early 40's

On the Caucasian woman's left was a Japanese girl who looked to be in her late teens, about 18 or 19, and stood at about 5 foot 7. Her outfit almost looked like a high-school uniform from an anime or something as it consisted of a white long sleeve button up shirt, a black skirt that stopped half an inch from her knees, black flat shoes that still looked smart for school, white knee-high socks and a large black bag. She had died blonde hair that went to her ears, her hair swept back and pinned to the right side of her head via a simple and basic blue hair clip. She also had blue eyes along with very little make up besides some lip-gloss. Her body was also not very athletic, she was not over weight but there was not much muscle there either. Speaking of her body, she was only an A-Cup in the chest department

On the Japanese girl's right was another Japanese guy. He was 6 foot 2 and was rather muscular, but not massively. He had wild, spiked black hair with green tips which gave him a bit of a 'bad boy' look and his eyes where brown. He was wearing a stylish grey shirt with a symbol from some sort of band, a blue trench-coat that went to his knees over that, and a set of black jeans. He wore hiking boots and a necklace with a locket that hung over his heart. He looked about 29

And finally on the overweight man's left was the white man. He had red/orange hair that poofed lightly but was styled in a way that made it work for him, his eyes being brown and he had a burn scar on the back of his neck. The guy looked to be about 25 and was about 5 foot 10. He had a black short sleeve shirt with a grey long sleeve shirt under it and a blue denim jacket over that. He was wearing blue jeans that were torn at the knees, orange and white trainers and an orange scarf he tied around his upper arm

The five came to a stop and glared, the monster glaring back "You again?" He snarled

"Ready?" The white girl asked, a feature that was missed before being that all five had black poaches on their arm

"Ready." The others nodded. As one they opened their pouches and pulled a device out of them. The device was a small dragon head looking device, no bigger than a mobile phone. The dragon head devices where white and all looked like just a robotic dragon, the dragon's 'eyes' being 'blank' black visors where the eyes should be. Coming off the back of the 'head' where two golden horns that almost looked like reindeer horns. Following this the five all pulled what looked like VERY small bottles out of their pockets.

These bottles where palm sized, about the size of a teaspoon and as thick as a normal bar of chocolate. Shape wise the five bottles were like your normal soda bottles, only there was not real 'lid' as the cap was part of the bottle. The bottles where all solid bronze and looked like lizard skin with the scale pattern on them

"Blood infuse." The five said as one, pushing down on the 'cap' of the bottles with their thumbs. The caps all easily slid inside the bottles with a 'click', the cap completely disappearing. At that same moment two things happened, the first being that a series of small spikes emerged from the bottom of the bottles. The second was that the middle of the bottles 'opened up' revealing a different glowing crystalline interior for each of them. The white girl had a pink interior, the elder businessman had a yellow one, the school girl had a navy blue one, the tough guy had a green one and the Caucasian male had an orange inside. As one, again, the five then opened the dragon head devices by using their thumbs to flick open its mouth, revealing three tube slots inside the dragons 'mouth'. They each slid their bottle inside the middle slot and the 'eyes' of the dragon glowed a different colour as each device called something different

"KOMODO!" the white girls device called in a strong and mysterious voice with an almost roar like aspect to it, the 'eyes' going pink

"KAME!" the businessman's called in the same tone only the 'eyes' turned yellow

"HEBI!" The school girls roared as the 'eyes' became blue

"LIZ-ARD!" The white man's device's eyes turned orange as it roared

"KUROKODAIRU!" The green 'eyes', by process of elimination, of course belonged to the 'cool guy's device

"Scale Change!" The five called as they 'snapped' the 'jaw' of their device closed "HA!" they finished, slamming their devices onto black wrist braces on their... Well... Wrists as light began to shine. Large roars of ancient beasts could be heard as spiritual representations of their different reptiles flew around for a bit before the spiritual holograms turned into ribbons of light and wrapped around the team, forming suite over their bodies and cloths

The suits where the same colour as the eyes of their devices, they where Sentai suits! The base design was... Well... Basic. No massive surprises, just their suits being mostly their colour and the girls did not have skirts. They had black belts around their waists with a buckle that had a fancy design of a reptiles eye made out of dark grey, the dull colours working well against their bright suits. They had silver bands around their shins, showing where their boots started/ended with similar bands being around their forearms. Their gloves where pure white with some armour along the back of their fingers ending in small claws. The suits had a stylised symbol of their animal inside a black border that covered their necks and their arms down to their gloves, if the implication wasn't clear their symbol was their ranger colour.

Their helmets where, of course, their ranger colour with silver mouth plates where they should be. Over their eyes where large black visors in the shape of a large oval with a 'point' at the top showing it was meant to symbolise a blood drop, the oval having a different number of 'points' at the top depending on the ranger. And since we are there, let's go over those now.

Pink was based on a Komodo And had 1 drop, Yellow was based on a turtle and had 2 drops, Blue was based on a snake and had 3 drops, Orange was based on a tree lizard and had 4 drops and Green was based on a crocodile and had 5 drops.

The visors also had some white accents inside them, looking like the fangs of the reptile they were based on, with some 'eyes' above the visor

"Poison Fang!" Pink said suddenly as she crossed her arms before moving "KomodoPink." She named herself, her right arm in the air while her left was curled in front of her

"Iron Shell!" The slightly heavier built man called as he crossed his and took his turn "KameYellow!" He proclaimed, his legs bent and his arms out to the side and bent upwards like they were acting like horns

"Silent Spy!" The blue ranger sang as she took her turn and crossed her arms "HebiBlue!" Her body was low and bouncy with her back arched, her body curved lightly and her left hand was on the ground supporting her

"Horned Brawler!" Orange said cockily as he crossed his arms before he proclaimed "LizardOrange!" His pose was simply punching his left hand with his right

"Vicious Jaw!" Green finished up as he crossed his arms "KurokodairuGreen!" He was bending his legs, his left arm up high and his right arm low with both palms facing each other like his hands where symbolising a pair of jaws

"KetsHachur Sentai!" Pink called as she crossed her arms once more, the team going into a group pose

"Ssserpentger!" They all called as one, a slight hiss in their voices

"We've found our prey..." Pink hissed "Now, let's hunt!" The five drew their weapons and charged, protecting the civilians

Meanwhile, sitting atop another building... Was a Red Ranger! There where some differences between him and the others, however. For one, he had white on his suit instead of red. The second was that he had a red cape, with a white interior, hanging over his right shoulder. Third was that he had a gold shoulder pad on his left shoulder. The fourth was that the silver on the main fives suits was gold on his. And last was his helmet, where the others had the tear drop design... His visor looked like an explosion of random sharp edges.

"My my, they are improving." The red ranger, who was male and was about 6 foot 5, laughed

*On the ship*

"You know, it would have been fun to be a 'real Sentai' like them." Venus commented lightly, months later after their marriage/harem-bonding to Galatea with the girls watching this new Sentai's battle on the ships monitor

"And miss all that amazing sex we have had? No way." Donna laughed, the girls all pregnant

Yes, all the girls are pregnant. It was a VERY busy few months and they enjoyed every minute of it.

"Hmm~. Oh! It kicked." Kitty smiled, rubbing her belly

"They all do, Kitty." Ana smiled, kissing the former PinkLust.

"Yeah, I know." Kitty answered

"Careful, I might get jealous." Galatea pouted, teasing them.

"Don't worry." Angela answered, kissing and licking Galatea's cock. "We won't let you."

Galatea moaned, sitting back in her chair as their maid Sensula entered

"Hello, Queen Galatea. Ladies." Sensula smiled, bowing to them, showing that she herself was pregnant too.

"Hello, Sensula." They responded

"Hmm...Seems like you're just in time...We're due for a 'kiss and cuddle'." Galatea smiled, moaning gently as she came into Angela's mouth

"This is amazing." Venus smiled, talking about their life

"Of course." Galatea sighed contently "I'm sorry about the monsters."

"We told you, it's fine. We enjoyed it." Kitty purred

"But we enjoy you more." Ana and Angela giggled

"Oh, just for that...Mummy gets to taste your milky breasts." Galatea licked her lips, eyeing them up.

Life... Was perfect

And soon, Galatea's family would grow.

Their species would thrive and repopulate a new planet that would be habitable for them...And they would rule together.

*? ? ?*

We find ourselves in a black void where RedLust was walking through, adjusting her suit as she walked away from some fucked stupid guys

Suddenly out of nowhere KomodoPink jumped down in front of her, greeting her with a smile and a wave

RedLust grinned and pulled KomodoPink in close, hands on the new Sentai girl's ass and trying to get some lesbian action on

The Reptile based girl pushed RedLust back and just offered a handshake

The two shook hands with smiles.

RedLust walked off, into another room to relax as her adventures where done.

KomodoPink, leader of the KetsHachur Sentai Sssserpentger, struck her signature pose strongly before charging as her adventures where about to begin

 **The End**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


End file.
